


I can't be Tinker-Bell, I hunt Tinker- Bell

by geektopia



Series: Princess Bloom Winchester, hunter extraordinaire [1]
Category: Supernatural, Winx Club
Genre: 4-kids, Alfea (Winx Club), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, RIA-English, Self-Discovery, kind of cannon, supernatural post season3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia
Summary: 18 year old Bloom Winchester just watched her brother be ripped apart by Hell Hounds. Now back at the closest thing she has to a home, a walk into town changes her entire life when she saves a young woman in the woods with magic powers. After learning about powers of her own she goes on a path of self discovery to learn who she really is and where her powers comes from.
Series: Princess Bloom Winchester, hunter extraordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931110
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57





	1. It feels like magic

**Author's Note:**

> Bloom is the younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester, and was raised to be a hunter just like her brothers. After Dean goes to hell after selling his soul Bloom meets Stella and the story goes pretty similer once shes at Alfea. this is a mix of both the 4-kids version and the RIA English version, with a bit of character change for Bloom.
> 
> I plan to update the 15th of every month.

If Bloom's life were a movie, this would be the moment where there would be a record scratch and her voice would come over the paused still shot of her here, being held up by her wrist by a giant yellow monster. She would probably say something like, “Hi, you’re probably wondering how I got myself into this mess.” The thing is, her life was not a movie, it’s a shit storm. It’s so much of a shit storm that Bloom wasn’t even sure herself how her day, a day that started out so normal could have even gotten her into her current predicament.

***************

Bloom slid out from underneath the Ford mustang she was rebuilding and wiped her hands off with a towel. She had been working on it for much of the past couple of days, the need to hit the road again boiling up inside of her. She had never done well with being stationary for long periods of time. Even though she knew that the only way to handle her grief was to go through it, a part of her felt the best place to do that was to be out doing what she does best: saving people, hunting things. She wasn’t really sure if it could still be called the family business; after all, most of her family is dead.

Looking at her phone, she saw no messages from Bobby or Sam. Sighing, she finished off what was left of her soda, grimacing at the taste of the now warm drink. She looked at the car, assessing what else she needed to do to get it running, when her stomach let out a loud growl alerting her to the fact that she did need to eat. Heading inside Bobby’s house, she washed her hands, before starting to look for something to eat. Sighing at the empty fridge, she closed the door and started to head towards town.

It was a bit of a walk, but, in all honesty, she didn’t mind. She needed to do something to stop this kind of itch that she felt. The itch that was pulling her to where she was headed in life. There wasn’t much to do on the 2- mile walk into town, so she just relaxed into a comfortable stride and let her mind go back over the events of the past ten days.

***************

At 12:01 AM on May 15th, she watched her oldest brother get ripped to shreds by Hell Hounds. By noon that day, she was helping Sam dig a grave for Dean. Sam insisted that they bury Dean, while Bobby wanted him salted and burned--a traditional hunters funeral. The two had argued for a bit about what to do, but when she butted in her opinion, she declared that it wouldn’t hurt to bury him. After all, they all knew where his soul was. Sam had slipped away while Bloom and Bobby were gathering the shovels back up. When they finally emerged from the trees where the cars had been parked, Sam and the Impala were gone. Bloom’s bag was sitting on the hood of Bobby’s car, and a note was tucked under one of the wiper blades.

Bloom,  
I’m going to find a way to bring Dean back. Please be careful, stay with Bobby. Don’t do anything Dean would do.  
\--Sam

Bobby brought her back to the salvage yard. Together, they researched for other hunters, and Bobby took over for Dean helping Bloom rebuild a ‘65 Ford Mustang. They had been making really good progress when, three days earlier, Bobby got a call from another hunter needing a hand with a hunt a few hours away. He asked Bloom if she wanted to go with him, but she decided to stay behind. While she was ready to get back to hunting, she really hated the hunter that needed help. So, she had stayed back and had hoped to have her car up and running before Bobby got home. The plan was to hit the road and find Sam and knock some sense into that man, while taking out every evil son of a bitch along the way.

Bloom was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that Bobby was calling her.

Putting the phone to her ear, “Hey Bobby what’s up?” she said stepping out of the way for a car that was driving down the road. 

“Heading back from the hunt. Should be there soon.” his gruff voice said over the phone.

“Alright. How did it go?” she asked as she passed by a sign that said Sioux Falls one mile away. She smiled, glad that she was halfway there.

“Not bad, just a vamp nest that was too large for one guy.”

“Alright I’m walking to town to get some stuff from the store all you’ve got is beer and molded bread.”

“I'll meet you in town and give you a ride back.” she could hear the sound of him fiddling with something, “I’m not far only about 30 minutes twenty minutes outside of town.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you…” Bloom was distracted from the call by the sound of fighting in the woods to the left of her. She started when she heard what sounded like a roar coming from the trees. She pulled out the knife she kept on her and started towards the trees but stopped when she heard Bobby shout her name over the phone.

“BLOOM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” he shouted. She could hear him picking up speed, the sound of the engine coming through the phone.

“I’m not sure Bobby. Get here as fast as you can. I’m about a mile outside of town. I’m marking the tree.” She hung up the phone before he could say anything else and stabbed off part of the bark on a tree before heading into the forest making as little noise as possible. She knew that He would be pissed at her going off like this into an unknown situation, but decided it was better ask forgiveness then wait and ask permission. It didn’t take long before Bloom came upon a clearing and saw what was making the noise.

Bloom looked around a tree and stopped in shock at what she saw. A giant yellow beast, at least 8 feet tall, stood surrounded by these demonic looking gremlin things. And across the field standing there was a…fairy? The girl was about the same height as Bloom, wearing orange shorts, halter top, and boots that went over her knees. Her clothes glittered in an unnatural way that was almost magical. Her golden hair, pulled into low hanging pig tails with a blue headband, the color matching that of her wings and arm cuffs. In her hand, she held a blue scepter. Looking beaten, she held herself up like the worst thing she could think off was letting the thing know she was hurt. Bloom understood the look on her face--after all, she herself had spent most of her life running head first into fights that were never in her odds to win. This was another one of those; the only difference was that this time, she didn’t know how to win.

She watched as the monster came up and backhanded the girl and sent her flying back, crashing into a tree. The force of the blow knocked the scepter out of her hands. The thing picked it up and growled in her face.

Steeling her nerves, she stepped into the clearing and shouted at the top of her voice, “HEY, YOU FUGLY SON OF A BITCH, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE.” Running full speed at the yellow thing, she knew if she went for a high attack, he could easily swat her away like he did with the other girl. Going low, she swung a right hook that hit him in the stomach, before stabbing at him with her knife. Unfortunately, this didn’t really do much more than make him angry. Before she could get away, he grabbed her and held her up off the ground by her arms. Knowing that if he squeezed any tighter, both her arms would be broken but feeling both her shoulders not sitting right in her socket, she started to struggle and kick at the beast. The smell coming off the creature reminded her of sulfur mixed with rotten garbage.

Bloom started to feel something start to bubble up inside her as the thing got into her face, and it snarled at her, “Stupid girl. You should learn to mind your own business.” His breath smelt worse than the rest of him.

Unsure of what was happening, the feeling burst out of her, throwing the thing back and causing her to fall to the ground feeling like she just ran a marathon. Looking up she saw the blonde pick up her scepter and grin at the creature. 

“You are, like, so going down.”

Bloom stood up. Not seeing her knife, she grabbed a tree branch off the ground and braced herself. The gremlins started at the two girls. Bloom knocked one away but didn’t see the other come up behind her. It knocked her to the ground, tearing off a part of her shirt while also tearing at her flesh. As more started to surround her, she looked to the blonde who was dealing with the big guy. She quickly stood back up and felt the feeling start again. This time, however, she focused on what was happening and felt a burst of pure energy come from her, destroying most of the things that surrounded her.

Looking over, she saw the few that were left run back over to their master as he looked at the two girls. “We will meet again, fairies.” Clapping his hands, he disappeared.

The blonde, after seeing him vanish, let the fight out of the way she held her shoulders, and started to lean on the scepter to keep her upright. She only stayed like that for a moment before she promptly fell to the ground, completely out cold. Bloom stood in shock as she watched the girl’s outfit completely change right before her eyes.

Before she could even think about what she should do next, she heard Bobby whisper behind her, “What the hell?”

Turning around and looking at the man that had been like an extra father to her for so many years, she mentally prepared for a fight. Most hunters didn’t trust anything that wasn’t 100% human, and while Bobby had accepted Sam, demon blood and all, Bloom wasn’t sure what to expect from him. “How much of that did you see?” she asked, squaring her shoulders.

“Enough to know you got something in you, kid,” he said looking at her.

“What are you going to do about it?’ Bloom asked hesitantly, knowing that there was no way she could beat him in a fight right now, and that her best bet would be to run, but knowing that meant she would leave the blonde behind.

“Calm down ya’ idjit. I ain’t gonna try and hurt you as long as ya’ don’t try and hurt me.” Hearing this, the fight left her shoulders. Bloom had known Bobby long enough that she could spot his tells when he was lying. “So how long have you known you could do that?”

Laughing to herself, she said, “It’s a pretty recent development.” Kneeling down, she brushed the hair from the girls face and felt her pulse. Her breathing was good, and her pulse was fine. Bloom assumed that she just passed out from exhaustion--who knew how long the girl had been fighting before Bloom showed up? Bobby walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll carry her to the car and we can take the two of you back to the house so we can stitch you up.” He gestured to the large gash across her abdomen. Bloom looked down and was shocked she hadn’t noticed how big it was. Looking closer, it was shallow and not bleeding too much. 

“I’ll be fine Bobby, I'm just worried about her.”

Bobby grunted as he lifted the blonde up in his arms. “Bloom, go ahead and make sure that there’s no one around the car, this is the last thing I wanna try to explain.” Nodding at Bobby, she started on ahead. After emerging from the trees, she was relieved to see that not only was there no sign of anyone near the car but there were no cars on the road. Waving Bobby over, she helped him set the girl upright in the passenger seat. Bloom went around to the driver’s side and slid over into the middle of the seat leaving enough room for Bobby to get into the driver’s seat. Setting back in the seat she relaxed, waiting to get back to Bobby’s house.

***************

Bloom came back into the house as the sun started to set. She headed upstairs to check on the blonde. She checked her pulse and felt her face to make sure she wasn’t running a fever. After making sure that she was still out cold, Bloom went to the room she was staying in and grabbed some clothes to take a shower.

Relaxing under the hot spray of water Bloom traced the stitches from her fight that morning. She thought over what had happened, but she couldn’t figure out how to use those powers again. She knew that if most hunters found out, she would be killed. Her mind drifted to her brothers and the question of what they would do, what John would have done. Everyone who had ever known John Winchester knew that he didn’t care--a monster was a monster--but would he have killed his own daughter? Would he have thrown her out and told her their paths should never cross again? Or would he have pulled her into a hug and told her that it didn’t matter, that she was still his kid?

These thoughts swirled through her mind, keeping her in the shower until the water ran cold. After drying off and getting dressed in the usual jeans and a white tank top with an old flannel thrown over it, she pulled her short mess of red hair back into a ponytail before heading down stairs.

“Hey Bobby,” Bloom said walking into the kitchen, she saw that he was starting to cook dinner, making what looked like hamburger helper. “Need any help?”

“Nah I got this, if you could grab plates I’d appreciate it,” he said, pulling the pan off the burner, “I saw you got the car running, not much left to fix in it, I guess.” He set the pan on the table and looked at the girl.

Setting the plates and forks on the table, she looked over at Bobby. “Yeah, she’s running good, the only thing really left is to paint her and clean up the inside some. I ordered the paint last month and it should be in any day now. After that, I’m going looking for Sam. I just know if he hasn’t done something stupid already, he’s going to.” She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer for Bobby and a soda for herself, then walked back and handed him the drink before sitting down.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that boy’s gone and done something stupid, but don’t you go gettin’ yourself killed trying to rescue that idjit. You’ve got enough to deal with as is.” 

“Oh, don’t worry Bobby, I know. If any other hunters find out, I’m good as dead. And even if some find out and don’t try to gank me on spot, it’s doubtful that any will work a case with me if I ever need help.” She looked down and sighed. “I don’t know where these powers came from, but I can’t seem to use them again and I’ve tried multiple times today since getting back. For some reason it’s just not clicking.” Taking a sip from her drink, she looked down at the food and started to push it around. “I don’t know anything about what happened today, and the last thing I wanna do is hurt someone, but I know that I very well could if I don’t know how to control them. That’s part of why I have to leave. If I don’t, I could hurt you. If I’m on a case, I could accidently hurt a civilian. I just need to learn control of them and I think that might be better away from hunters.”

“Don’t be an Idjit like your brothers and go off doin’ something halfcocked. Stay a few more days, wait for that friend of yours to wake up and see if she might be able to offer some insight on what the hell is going on with you. After that, decide what the hell you’re going to do. But just know, kid: I don’t think it’s a coincidence that both you and your brother got powers of some kind.”

“Yeah I’ve been wondering about that. What are the odds that two out of three of dad’s kids would be…not completely human.” She leaned back in the chair. “We know how to explain Sam, but me…I don’t know it just seems…different. What I did, it wasn’t like anything I’ve seen before, it was pure energy. There is no other way to explain it.” 

Bobby sat back and sighed, “We know why Sam is different: demon blood. Dean is completely human, so I don’t think you got this from your Dad.” Moving the plate out of the way Bobby leaned forward placing his forearms on the table, “Kid, how much do you know about your mother?”

Bloom placed her hands on her lap and looked down, “Not much. I never even saw a picture of her until a few years ago. All I know is she and dad meant, on a salt and burn. Dad showed up at the cemetery to dig up the body but she was already there working on it. They argued about whose hunt it was. Fast forward a few hours, and they saved each other from the ghost and while the body was burning, they…did…it. Then they went their separate ways. A little less than a year later she showed up at dad’s motel with baby me in her arms. She handed me over and told him that my name was Bloom and that I was ‘his problem now.’ She set down a diaper bag with everything then left. 48 hours later she was found dead in a motel room the next town over.” Standing up and walking the dishes over to the sink, she braced herself on the sink. “Then a few years back I was with dad on a hunt, and there was this wall of pictures on Pastor Jim’s wall and he pulled it down and handed it to me and told me that was her. Pastor Jim told me I could keep the photo. That’s all I know about the woman.”

“Did anyone ever tell you anything about her? Anything at all?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Walking back over to the chair, she flopped down, “Um, I was told she was a loner, she grew up in the life, and that she was a fighter. Apparently, her personality was as fiery as her hair.” She ran a hand through her own red hair. “She was never one to back down from a fight, and she was one hell of a hunter.” Rolling her eyes, “all of it honestly sounds like stuff people made up so I could feel like I know her.”

Bobby sighed as he stood up. “Alright you go check on your friend, I’ll go research…Hell if I know.” Nodding her head Bloom headed upstairs.

***************

(many Realms away)

The Yellow Ogre was terrified as he stood before his bosses. Their anger at him was radiating off them. Their bodies were partially obscured by shadows, and the only thing truly visible about them were their eyes, glowing blue, purple, and red respectively.

“KNUT!!! HOW DARE YOU FAIL US? WHY DIDN’T YOU BRING US THE SCEPTER?” the first voice demanded, ce and venom dripping from every word she spoke.

“It’s not my fault, Your Wickednesses. I had the scepter in my hands, but then this earth girl attacked me.”

“You were stopped by a measly human.” the second voice said. “Just how did you manage to mess up this badly?”

“She wasn’t a normal earth girl. This girl had magic powers. She took us on single handedly. She was even more powerful than Princess Stella.”

“I WANT YOU TO FIND THIS EARTH GIRL AND DESTROY HER,” commanded the first voice. 

“Don’t worry Your Highnesses, I already have a plan.” He fished out a piece of black cloth from his pocket, and waved a Blue troll into the light. “One of my ghouls tore this from the earth girl’s clothing. I’ll get my hunter troll to find her, and we’ll find them, take the scepter, and crush them into fairy dust.”

“Fine. Go and don’t you dare disappoint us again.”

***************

Two hours later Bloom sat in the chair in the room the blonde girl was resting in looking for anything that could explain what had happened in the forest that day. The only book that even came close to what she had seen was an old children’s book about fairies. Bloom looked up from the book she was reading at the sound of the sheet rustlings. She saw the girl start to sit up clearly sleepy and confused.

“good morning?” she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Standing up and walking over to the bed, “It's evening. How are you feeling?” she asks, pulling out her phone and sending a text to Bobby that the girl was awake.

“Better now.” Sitting up and looking more awake and perky than before. “and it's thanks to you.” She said as Bobby walked through the door to the bedroom.

“Maybe we should call your parents kid.” Bobby said alerting the blonde to his presence.

She startled slightly at the voice coming from behind her, before smiling brightly at the old drunk, “I’m afraid that’s like so easier said than done. They live at least six whole realms away. In a kingdom called Solaria. That’s where I’m from, my names’ Stella and I’m the princess of Solaria.

“Nice to meet you Stella, my names’ Bloom. And this is Bobby.”

“Nice to meet you Bobby. Bloom I’ve got to say you’ve got some serious powers, girl. I was on my way to the Alfea College, you know to continue my magic training, when this Ogre attacked me, and she kicked his butt all the way to another dimension with an energy blast.”

“Thanks, but I have no idea how I did it. Or even what allowed me to do that.”

“You didn’t know?” Stella said looking at Bloom, “You’re a fairy. Hey you should come to Alfea with me. It's like that best school in all the Realms.”

“I don’t know about that. I know I fought that ogre in the woods but I’ve haven’t been able to use any powers since then.”

“Your powers are probably just rusty from being unused for so long.” She said waving a dismissive hand to that.

“Bloom you know that whatever you do I’ll back you.” He said before turning and heading back downstairs, ‘probably to do some research on fairies.’ Bloom thought. Looking back over at Stella she saw that she had made a cell phone appear out of nowhere and was texting someone. She then stood up from the bed and walked around the room, sitting back down next to Bloom.

“So, Bloom I’m going to guess that you didn’t know anything about your powers before today.”

She gave the blonde a look that she hoped showed her feeling of ‘no shit’ and ‘WTF’ adequately, before responding, “I didn’t even know fairies were real until today. Magic like that isn’t really here.”

“Hu. That’s weird.”

Walking over to the book about fairies she had sat down Bloom picked it up and walked back over to Stella, “Is magic where you’re from like what’s in this book?”

Flipping through the pages for a few minutes Stella looked up and handed the book back, “I mean kind of but this book was written by humans. We are so much cooler than this and more Fashionable.”

“Wow I can’t believe I do have magic.” Flopping down on the bed.

“Your magic has always been inside of you. It's like my Fairy Godmother used to say ‘Sometimes you just need an Ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of.’ Trust me come to Alfea with me and you’ll find out just how much magic you really have.” Looking around the room she saw a couple of pens and pencils sitting on a notepad Bloom had sat on the dresser, “Now try this it’s a simple matter merge exercise,” waving her hands the items floated up and merged into one large pencil, “Ok now try and put them back how they were.”

Bloom stood up and focused her mind on separating the pencils, but after a minute of nothing happening, she sat back down, “I don’t feel anything.”

With a flick of her wrist She returned then back to how they were, “You just need some practice, that’s why you have to come with me to Alfea. Before long you’ll be doing this in your sleep.”

“So where is this Alfea at?”

“It's kind of hard to explain.” Standing up she pulled what looked like a postcard out of nowhere and threw it to the ground as it landed, it got bigger looking more map sized, “Why don’t you come with me and i'll show it to you. This is an express portal.” Stepping on it she sunk threw it disappearing. Deciding she had nothing really to lose she stepped on herself and started to go through instantly. 

***************

A little way away the yellow Ogre and a blue troll landed in the same field the ogre had been in hours prior. Handing the piece of cloth over to the troll. The troll took the cloth and smelled it.

“I smell her. She closed. I smell two Fairies.” He growled

“Then that means the Earth girl is with Stella.”

After a few minutes of walking the Blue troll started to sniff the air in all directions, “What is it troll.”

“I lost the scent.”

***************

Bloom was in aww at what she saw. Ahead of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Sitting on the horizon was a castle made of pink sandstone; the windows were made a blue glass. The whole thing glittering in the light. The sight took Bloom’s breath away.

“Well here we are.” Waving her hand at the Castle, “This is the Famous Alfea Castle. Isn’t it amazing?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it before. What goes on here?” she asked not wanting to take her eyes off the Castle, a part of her afraid that if she did that it would be gone and this would all be just a crazy dream.

“This is the best school for Fairies to study to learn how to control their powers. Many of the Fairies are princesses like me but any girl can come here to study magic, And get this we are just an enchanted Forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery there are so many Hotties there, But on the other hand we are just across the lagoon from the Cloud Tower School for Witches.”

“This is a big decision Stella.” She said finally taking her eyes off of Alfea, she started to see everything else about where she was. Everything about this place was breathtaking.

“Well to make it easier for you I may have invited some Red Fountain Specialist over to your house.”

Tuning to look at Stella in shock, “Wait some of the hero boys are coming to Bobby’s. I’m not sure that will go over too well. When are they going to get there?” her gut telling her that Bobby might not take too well to a group of strange guys showing up at her house.

“They should be there soon.” Jumping up and going back threw the portal. With a sigh Bloom did the same.

***************

Suddenly the Trolls headshot up, “I SMELL THEM.”

Jumping back in shock Knut looked at the Troll, “Where?”

He sniffed around for a moment before pointing to a large metal sign that read, ‘Singer Salvage’ “Me think they're right in there.”

***************

Bobby was reading everything he could find about Fairies, the only problem being that up until the past hour he was convinced that they didn’t exist. Pouring himself another glass of hunter’s helper. He sighed and started in on another book, but stopped after a minute hearing a rumbling sound coming from the yard. Standing up Bobby grabbed a double barrel sawed off and raised it as he started walking towards the back door where he thought the sound was coming from.

He was about 10 feet away when the door flew open, the Yellow Ogre from earlier stood there. As he walked in Bobby saw a Blue creature that was even bigger walk in behind him. Lifting the gun, he fired off two shots, of rock salt, one at each creature. The creatures roared in rage and started for him.

“What the hell?” Bobby said, taking a step back.

The yellow creature motioned for the gremlin creatures to surround Bobby, “Tell us where the Girls are or Your Ghoul food.”

***************

After coming back through the portal Bloom and Stella sat on the bed as Bloom asked about magic. Stella was in the middle of telling Bloom about the first spell she ever cast, when the girls heard a loud bang. Standing up they jumped in shock as they heard two-gunshots ring out followed by a loud growl.

Running down the stairs they stood at the entrance of the room and heard the Yellow troll shout, “Tell us where the Girls are or Your Ghoul food.”

“We’re right here.” Stella shouted transforming to the fairy form that Bloom had first seen her in. “I’m gonna kick your butts and not even mess up my hair.” Flying up she sent two blast at the creature.

Bloom grabbed a machete and went after the ghouls. After taking out two of the dozen that were there she saw Bobby motion to the broken in door, nodding she went and kicked one away, “Hey Ghouls come and get me.” She said running outside.

Once outside Bloom and Bobby made quick work of all but one of the ghouls. Just as the two hunters started towards it the yellow ogre came flying out the window landing on the ghoul. A moment later Stella came flying out the door, the blue troll following after her. With one hand Bloom quickly helped Stella back on her feet with the other she caught a sawed-off Bobby tossed to her.

Taking aim at the Blue troll she fired a round of rock salt into the troll. “BOBBY DON’T YOU HAVE ANY REAL AMMO!?” Bloom shouted over her shoulder, pumping the gun and taking another shot at the monster. The troll stumbled back a few steps when a golden wire came out of nowhere wrapping around the troll’s neck.

From behind the troll Bloom heard a voice belonging to a boy she had not noticed showing up, “Hey princess Stella I hope your friend is the pretty one with the red hair.”

Another voice responded, “Yeah and not this ugly guy at the end of the leash here.” Looking over Bloom saw four guys each wearing the same outfit, they wore what looked like uniforms, with capes and boots. She could see that the second voice belonged to the guy with Red spiked hair holding the troll back.

“Alright I suggest a three-pronged rescue Op.” The first voice said, this one clearly belonged to the hot one with long blonde hair, in one hand he held a sword and in the other he had a shield.

“Forget that I got this puppy all wrapped up.” His expression and voice were cocky and full of himself. Apparently, he was proud of himself for holding back a troll.

The brunet boy was leaning on his sword looking bored, “Dude one summer at a swashbuckling camp doesn’t mean you can go solo on a troll.” He said just as the red head got thrown back knocking Bloom and Stella to the ground, “I rest my case.”

As she started to push the guy off her a small mean part of her thought that the guy deserved to get thrown like that, just next time maybe not into her. Looking past the troll Bloom watched as the other three jumped into action quickly taking out the troll all while bantering in a way that reminded Bloom of her brothers. Standing up Bloom watched the yellow Ogre start at them, trusting a gut instinct Bloom blasted it with her magic, then ran up while it was stunned and hit it in the face with the butt of her gun splintering the wood.

The Ogre looked around and saw that he was both outnumbered but also surrounded, he then clapped his hands together and disappeared before their eyes.

“Balls.” Bloom heard Bobby say behind her, looking over her shoulder at the man who looked completely at a loss for what had just transpired and gave him a weary smile. She hoped that it was reassuring and not, ‘how the fuck has our life’s gotten so much weirder.’

Walking up Bloom got a better look at the four boys, the first one and the smallest of the group was a light ginger, who was wearing glasses. The second one and the tallest and most muscular of the group was the blonde, he had a warm smile and the bluest eyes. The third was the Redhead that had gotten thrown into her, his eyes were a violet color and the look in his eyes and the way he held himself reminded Bloom of Dean, he was just an inch or so shorter than the blonde and almost as muscular. That last was the brunette he had brown eyes and a carefree air to him, he was the same height as the third guy and just as muscular as the blonde.

Stella walked forward pulling Bloom along, “Bloom these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about, this is Timmy,” pointing to the first guy, “Riven,” pointing to the third, “Prince Sky,” Pointing to the brunette, “And Brandon.” Pointing to the blonde.

The one Stella identified at Brandon smiled at her, “How are you doing.” After a moment his face started to look concerned, pointing at her abdomen, “Are you alright?”

Looking down Bloom saw that Blood was soaking its way through the white top, “I’m fine I probably just popped a couple of stitches.”

At that moment the group heard the blue troll start to move, the boys quickly jumped into action and clamped a collar around its neck. The troll begins to levitate, golden lighting like ropes cuffed his hands and feet.

A bright light opened up and the boys started to lead the troll into the light, Brandon turned around and smiled, “It was nice meeting you Bloom I hope I get to see you at Alfea.” He said as the light closed around them.

Bloom was pulled out of her musings by the sound of Bobby’s voice, “Well looks like we got a fair amount of cleaning up to do.”

Cleaning was the last thing Bloom wanted to do after having worked in the hot sun on her car, and getting into two fights. Every muscle in her body was hurting and Bloom just wanted to fall asleep and stay like that for at least the next week if not longer.

“Don’t worry about the mess.” Stella said, pulling the two-hunter attention to her, taking firm hold of her scepter she spun it around and sent a ball of light around the house and yard. Once the light was gone the hole that was in the ground was gone, the broken window was fixed, and the door that was hanging off its hinges was fixed. 

Bobby stood and looked wide eyed at what happened before walking towards the house muttering something about going to bed. The two girls smiled at each other before heading inside to go to bed themselves.


	2. Welcome to Magix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom arrives in Magix and meet her roommates, beginning her journey with her powers.

Despite the events of the day before Bloom awoke early the next morning her decision made. Sitting up in the bed Bloom looked out the window and watched as the sun started to rise. Getting out of bed she got dressed for the day and started to pack the few articles of clothing that sat outside her duffle bag. Bloom had very few personal items, a life on the road didn’t allow a girl to have a fancy wardrobe or a list of hobbies, all of which were already in her bag. As she zipped her bag up, she heard a firm knock across the hall, a moment later she heard the same knock on her door, “get a move on ya’ Idjit.”

“I’m coming. Don’t get your pants in a twist.” Bloom said, smiling to herself. Bobby might be a cranky old hunter, but Bloom loved him just as much as she loved the rest of her family. Many years of her childhood were spent at his house. Bloom had been heartbroken when her dad and Bobby had they’re falling out. Bobby had encouraged Sam to apply to college, and after Dad found out him and Bobby had gotten into a full-blown yelling match that ended with John having a black eye and Bobby threatening to shoot him. Bloom wasn’t too surprised though John Winchester did have that effect on people. Bobby’s house was the closest thing Bloom ever had to a home, well that and the Impala.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder Bloom started out of the room and headed downstairs, once in the kitchen she saw Bobby and Stella eating breakfast. The two looked at her as she walked in.

“Well kid I guess I don’t have to ask what you decided.” Bobby said passing her a plate of what she thought might be scrambled eggs.

Dropping her bag next to her Bloom took the plate and started to eat, “It seems like the best option available to me at the moment. I have to learn how to control my powers and if Alfea is the best place to do that, then that’s where I need to be.”

“Kid you're 18 I can’t tell you what to do,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee, “But I am. I’ve got your back on this but I want you to promise me a few things. First, I want you to promise me you’ll check in at least once a week. We don’t know where the last of your family is but if that Idjit brother of yours does show back up I don’t wanna be the one to tell him I don’t know if you're alright or not. Second, I want you to take care of yourself, focus on school and how to control those powers of yours. Let me worry about the shit going on back here.”

Nodding her head Bloom looked at Bobby for a moment before saying, “I’ll do that but I want you to promise me something in return, first don’t tell my brother what’s going on. I want to be the one to explain this to him. I don’t know how Sam will react but I need to be the one to tell him everything.”

Bobby had always had an ability to see what the Winchester kids were thinking, which honestly was surprising considering that he was just as emotionally constipated as her brothers where, “Kid are you worrying about what your Daddy would do if he was still alive?”

“I’m sorry you do remember what John Freaking Winchester was like, right?” looking at Bobby like he had lost his mind. “He always made his opinions very clear. Can you really blame me for wondering what he would do if he were here right now?” 

Laughing at her Bobby looked over at Stella, “Take care of this one ya hear.” Pointing at Bloom. 

“Of course.” Looking over at Bloom, she asked, “So are you ready to go?”

“Ready when you are.” she said, Grabbing her bag off the floor, “Bobby do you wanna see this place it’s amazing?”

Setting his cup of coffee down, “I reckon I should. Told Dean I’d keep an eye on you. Boy thought you’d go and do something stupid and get into trouble if I didn’t.” he said giving her a pointed look.

Gasping in fake shock, “Who? Me? get into trouble. Why I’d never.”

Stella smiled at the exchange, pulling the ring of solaria off her finger, she threw it up into the air and it transformed into the scepter she had used in battle the day before. “If everyone’s ready then let’s go.” A burst of light came from the scepter as the light disappeared. Bloom saw that they were standing on a hill a little way away from school. It was just as amazing as the day before. 

***************

Bobby was in shock at everything he had seen in the past 24 hours. If anyone had told him a week ago that fairies were real his response would have been “Of course the tooth fairy and some dragons have tea parties in my kitchen. Go fuck yourself.” 

The sight of the school was unlike anything he had ever seen. The light glittered off the glass on the building, in a way that made Bobby wonder how it was possible that something like this existed and he had never heard about it. “What the Hell?”

He said taking a couple steps forwards only to slam his face into a wall of some kind. He ran his hand along the wall that he couldn’t see trying to figure out what was going on.

“You’re not going to be able to go any further. There is a protective barrier that surrounds the school to keep non magical creatures out of Magixs.”

Bobby looked over to Bloom, “Well I guess this is as far as I go.” He pulled her into a tight hug, “Take care kid. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call.” He said not letting go until she nodded her head in agreement. Once they separated Stella waved her scepter to send him back to earth.

Placing her ring back on her figure she grabbed Bloom's arm, “Come on Bloom let’s get going.”

*************** 

“This place is even more amazing up close. I love it.”

Stella jester to a stern looking woman that was holding a clipboard in front of a line of girls, “So there’s one thing I didn’t mention, you won't be on the list to get in, See that is Griselda, and if your not on her list she won't let you into Alfea, but don’t worry I have a plan, you see, I have a friend, who was supposed to come to Alfea this year but at the last minute she changed her mind. So, she gave me a letter to give to the headmistress, so I just won’t give it to her.” Tearing the letter in her hand and throwing it away. “So, if anyone asks your name Princess Veranda of Callisto.” She says pulling her with her up to Griselda before she could even get in a word of protest.

“Long time no see Ms. G.”

“Not long enough Princess Stella, not after your little incident last year. I will never understand how your parents got the school board to let you back in. It is beyond me.” She said pointedly glaring at the blond.

“Well I mean they did fix it and donated a new computer lab.” The way she smiled was practically a shit eating grin. It wasn’t until this moment that Bloom relished that Stella might have a problem with authority, she liked that in a person.

“Who is your friend?” she said looking at her clipboard, and adjusting her glasses.

“Princess Veranda of Callisto.”

“Yep that’s me.” She sounded calm but inside she was freckling out. If she had known she was going to have to pretend to be a princess she would have dressed nicer, not in a pair of old boots, jeans with holes in them and a near threadbare flannel that was too big, that she was pretty sure she stole from one of her brothers a lifetime ago.

She looked down and after a moment hummed, before looking back up at Bloom silently judging her, “Ah I see Princess Veranda of Callisto, you may come in.”

The girls walked over and joined the crowd of girls waiting to be let into the building. They didn’t have to wait long; all the girls lined up as they saw Griselda walk over.

“First things first our code of behavior. The first rule is you must follow every rule. If you break the rules once you will be scrubbing the floors, if you break the rules twice your magic privileges will be suspended, and if you break, he rules three times you will be expelled and I will personally escort you to the front gate. Isn’t the right Princess Stella. Last year she destroyed the potions lab with an unauthorized magic spell. Which brings me to our first rule: no unauthorized magic at any time. Unless given prior approval, you must be back on campus by 10 pm, 11:30 on weekends. That is when the magic barrier goes up if you’re not back in time you sleep in the forest. We put Discipline as one of our highest priorities. We believe that it is the only way to prepare you for the world out there. Which brings me to our next rule. Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower. We Don’t really have a punishment for that as nothing we could do would be as bad as what they would do to you.”

The girls all looked scared at what Griselda was saying, then all of a sudden, they heard the front doors of the school open and saw who they believed to be the Headmistress of the school. She was short with grey hair; she had a kind nature around her and carried herself with an easy confidence. “Welcome All. I’m Ms. Faragonda, your Headmistress. I am an Alfea Alumna and a former fairy godmother. I am pleased to welcome you all to Alfea the best school for fairies in all of Magixs. There is much hard work ahead of all of you, and each of your paths will be different, as you each have different sources of power and different backgrounds. But I believe in you all, and if you need anything just know that the teachers and I are here to help you to be the very best you can be. Now go and explore the School after all it will be your home for the next couple of years.”

As soon as the Headmistress dismissed them Stella grabbed Bloom and pulled her away. Once they were walking down a hallway Bloom turned and looked at Stella, “So please tell me how you managed to blow up a classroom.”

“It was an accident. I was trying to create a new shade of pink.” She said shrugging like it was something that happened every other Friday night for her.

Bloom stared at her wide eyed, “Have you never heard of paint? You just like mix colors together. I’ve been told it doesn’t cause explosions.”

She shrugged, “I mean yeah but where’s the fun in that. Are you telling me that you’ve never accidently set something on fire?”

She stopped for a moment and thought about it, “Nope the only times I’ve sent something up in flames I did it intentionally.”

Stella laughed at that, “Well one day you’ll have to tell me those stories.” She came to a stop in front of a set of doors with a list of names, “Hey Check it out we’re sharing the same apartment.” Walking in she saw four doors surrounding what looked like a living room. What looked like a T.V. was mounted to the wall with two chairs and a large sectional couch? Three of the doors had a sheet of paper with names on it.

Following Stella into one she saw that the door only had Stella’s name on it, “Wow you got your own room.”

“Yeah it's great isn’t it?”

Honestly Bloom wouldn’t really know. Having a room to yourself was a luxury that her Dad believed was a waste of money. The only time she really had a room to herself was when they stayed at Bobby’s, and when her dad left her at a motel alone when he went on a hunt.

Walking out of the room she saw her Alis name on a door and walked in and was almost imminently met by a male voice screaming to the left of her. Jumping she looked over and saw a plant rubbing one of its vines. “That hurt.” 

“I’m sorry?” she said not entirely sure what to make of the talking plant. Looking up she saw another girl who she assumed was her roommate, she was shorter than Bloom, at most only 5’4. She had a willowy figure and was wearing a green top and a pink skirt. Her hair was a long light brown.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I just got here and I’m still trying to get everything settled, this is one of my creations, a talking plant. My name is Flora.” She said tripping over one of her bags knocking the plant over. “I’m so sorry!”

“Can’t a plant catch a break around here?”

“It's nice to meet you Flora my name is,” stopping for a second she took a step back to see the door, “Veranda of Callisto.”

Behind her she heard a new voice start talking, “You’re from Callisto fourth world of Magixs upper ring. Known for their beaches, mountain hiking and rich artist traditions.”

“Yep that’s where I’m from.” She said checking out this new girl; she was taller than Bloom about 6 feet tall and she was wearing purple jeans and a green and purple tank top. Her hair had the sides shaved and long on top in a purple-ish pink color that looked really cool. Part of Bloom got a little excited that she could cover up her clothing choices with a lie that Veranda was outdoorsy.

“Cool my name is Tecna.” She said smiling.

“Nice to meet you Tecna, I’m Stella.” Walking over to meet the rest of her Suitemates.

“Wait are you the same Stella that blew up a lab last year?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Yeah but it’s no big deal.”

“If you plan to blow something up again this year can you let us know ahead of time so we can run.” Said another new voice.

Laughing at the joke along with everyone but Stella she took stock at what had to be the last of her Suitemates. She was just slightly shorter than Bloom’s 5’10 frame. Her dark hair had a bluish tint to it as it hit the light, she was wearing baggy cargo pants and a red halter top. If Bloom was on Earth, she would say that her fetchers looked like her family came from the continent of Asia. She would also say that it was very unfair that all of her roommates were so outrageously attractive. 

Stella crossed her arms over her chest, “It was in the name of fashion. I don’t regret it.

“I’m curious where you actually able to create a new shade of pink?”

“Not yet.” A huge grin spreading across her face.

Walking into her room she set her bag on the unclaimed bed. Looking down she saw a small book and an envelope with her fake name on it, walking out with the items in her hand she looked at the group, “I wonder what this is?”

Stella waved a dismissive hand, “Oh that, it's just your class schedule along with information about the history of Alfea and general Do’s and Don'ts about the school. It's no biggie. Like it will tell you that dinner is served from 6-7 each night and not a minute longer and other stuff like that. Speaking of Food, we should go out to dinner tonight.”

Flora walked over and grinned, “That’s a great idea it’ll give us a chance to get to know each other.”

Everyone muttered their agreements and followed Stella out of the room, “Perfect and I know a great place we can go.”

***************

Knut was in one of the shops in Magixs looking for a pair of glasses, “Do these look alright.”

The guy behind the counter looked over at him, “They look great on you. They really bring out the color in your eyes and make your nose look smaller.”

Knut hummed and looked back at the mirror but was distracted by who he saw walking past the large windows of the store front. “Did you see what I just saw, a bunch of fairies.”

“Oh yeah they probably go to Alfea. The new school year starts today.”

Not stopping to think he takes the glasses off his face and runs out the door pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

“What do you want?” the aggravated voice of his boss snapped over the phone.

“Your highness you’ll never believe what I just saw. I just saw princess Stella and that earth girl in Magixs.” He said slightly out of breath as he ran down the sidewalk.

“What. Follow them and find out where they are going then meet us in witches ally in one hour.”

“Of course, your wickedness.” He said the only response he got was the line going dead. He continued to follow the group of girls until they reached a restaurant. Taking a slightly secluded spot in an alleyway that allowed him to watch them without them seeing him. 

***************

On the way to the restaurant Stella basically controlled the conversation. Apparently last year she was kicked out halfway through the school year so she was telling everyone what they could expect from each teacher and what went on the first couple of weeks. Bloom didn’t really mind it because it meant that no one would ask her Questions that she wouldn’t be able to answer. Typically, if Bloom was going to pretend to be someone else, she would have time to prepare and it was more of a broad idea of who she was, not stealing someone else’s identity. 

The food at the place was great, and Bloom was outrageously grateful that Stella insisted on paying for everyone’s dinner. It was nice to learn more about the people she would be living with, apparently Tecna was very tec. savvy and got her powers from technology which was the most surprising thing Bloom had ever heard. Throughout most of her life she hadn’t come into contact with very many people with magic powers and from what she had learned from her research they tended to draw energy from plants and talismans that worked as a type of divining rod for energy from more powerful things. Granted that up until recently her only real knowledge of magic was the evil witches that she had hunted from time to time with her brothers, and what she read in Harry Potter. 

Musa was apparently of royal blood; her father was at one time third in line for the throne in her home kingdom. Apparently, he had abdicated before she was born. Her powers came from music. Which wasn’t the craziest thing she had ever heard. She had met people with magic that drew their powers from gods and goddesses of music. She had a punk edge to her that reminded her of Jo when they went on their first solo hunt together.

Flora was probably the most laid back and easy-going person she had ever met in her life. She was the oldest of her siblings and was from a planet that was very in tune with nature. Her personality was so sweet that Bloom wondered if it was an act. She had to keep herself from asking too many questions. It was very clear that these girls had not lived a life anywhere near the life Bloom lived. Most of them had never had to fight for their life, and the ones that had clearly hadn’t done it often.

As their dinner was starting to wind down, she managed to deflect most questions and give vague answers. She hoped that she was giving off the illusion that she was just shy and not standoffish but Bloom didn’t wanna say something that gave away that fact that she wasn’t who she said she was. Pulling out her phone she decided that it was probably as good a time as any to call Bobby and let him know that she was alright and what was going on.

Flipping open the phone she was confused by the fact that it didn’t do anything. She had charged it the night before and while it was old it had survived for years of Bloom hunting and getting thrown into things. “That’s weird my phone isn’t working.”

Tecna looked over at her, “Here let me look at it.” Taking the phone out of Blooms hand she opened it up and after a moment she started to laugh getting her confused looks from the other girls around the table.

Musa scooted over, and leaned over to get a better look at what Tecna was looking at, “What’s so funny?”

“Veranda where did you get this? Its ancient technology, it should be in a museum.”

Looking taken aback Bloom relished here it really was, in a world with flying cars and magic her old flip phone would be outdated, hell her phone was outdated on earth. “I’ve had that phone forever but then again I’ve never really used it other than home.”

“You need an inner realm phone to call Callisto.” Musa said “I think there is a phone booth we passed on the way here.”

“There was one it was about two blocks away. If you’d like you could borrow my phone card.” She said, pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to her.

“Really that would be great, thank you.” Taking the card, “I’ll be back in like 20 minutes.”

“Alright we'll meet you downstairs.” Stella called after her.

***************

Bobby was at home doing some research for a hunter about some case when he heard his phone start ringing, walking over he saw that it was his regular home phone,

“Who is this?” Bobby asked. Most people didn’t call this phone unless they knew him or if it was a telemarketer.

“Hey Bobby.” A voice he immediately recognized to be Bloom.

“Bloom didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon.” He said grabbing his glass of whiskey and taking a sip of it, “not that I’m not happy to hear from you.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I wanted to call and tell you that I’m alright and settling in. apparently my phone doesn’t work here so I’m gonna have to get some money together to go buy a new one.”

“Kid I’ll get you the money. Like I said focus on school. How is it so far?” Bobby knew that Bloom had a problem taking money from anyone, including her brothers. Instead preferring to get it herself, like hustling pool and their usual credit card scams.

“You don’t have to do that. But the school is amazing; I’m sharing an apartment with Stella and three other girls. But Stella did forget to mention one thing, apparently you have to register to go to this school.”

“So how did you manage to get in?” he asked pinching the bridge of his nose just knowing this wasn’t going to end well for anyone.

“She knew a girl that was registered to come but changed her mind at the last minute, so now I’m pretending to be this girl.”

“Kid I don’t see this ending well for you.” He said silently wondering why ‘HE’ always had to be the voice of reason for the Winchesters.

“Well I don’t see it ending well either but I’m hoping that I can keep this a secret at least until I can register for classes for the next year.”

“Good luck with that kid”

“Thanks, I really gotta go though I’m using one of my friend’s phone cards.”

“Alright talk to you later.” He said. But before he could even finish his statement Bloom had hung up the phone. The panic in her voice told him that something was going on and while he didn’t know what his gut told him that Bloom was going to find herself in a mess of trouble before the night was out.

Finishing his glass of whiskey, he spoke to his empty house, “I hope that kid is going to be alright.” 

***************

“What did you learn, Knut.” Icy asked, glaring at him.

“I saw princess Stella and the earth girl with three others on Wand Avenue. She was wearing the Solaria Ring.”

“We have to get that ring.” She declared

Suddenly Darcy stood straight up and looked off into the distance, “Ladies we are being watched. I’ll spit and go take care of it.” She said floating for a moment before spitting into two separate people. The two halves grinned at each other before one disappeared.

**************

Bloom was on the phone with Bobby when she saw the yellow ogre that had attacked her, twice, on earth. Walking down the street on the other side of the road. Her curiosity peaked, she needed answers about why he attacked Stella and came after them again.

“Thanks, I really gotta go though I’m using one of my friend’s phone cards.” She said trying to get off the phone as fast as possible before he left her line of sight.

“Alight talk to you later.” He said but she was already out of the phone booth before he could finish, she was running out of the booth at top speed. 

After getting off the phone with Bobby she started to follow him down the road keeping her distance. Once she saw the opportunity she sprinted across the street after him. She only followed him for a block or two before he turned down a dark alley. Peeking around the corner she saw that he was meeting with three girls. Trying to look as non-cholent as possible she walked past the opening of the alley. After she had passed she crouched down and snuck closer hiding behind some trash cans. Listening as hard as she could she wasn’t able to make out most of their conversation, but she was able to learn a few things.

Firstly, the ogres name is Knut. Secondly that the three girls that he was meeting with were in charge of him, and they scared him, and the third and probably the most important thing, what they were after. Apparently, they wanted Stella’s ring. Which made sense, in that first fight in the forest the ogre, Knut, grabbed the scepter and took it away from her. At the time Bloom thought it was because that was a way to de-arm her. 

She couldn’t get a real good look at the three but something about the energy they held reminded Bloom of the old yellow eyes. The feeling of something powerful and so full of darkness and evil, made a shiver of fear go down Blooms spine.

After a moment Knut stepped to the side and allowed her to get a clear view of the three, the first one had long almost silvery blond hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a large I on it and a long cape completed the look, a voice in the back of her mind shouted ‘NO CAPES!!!’ a line from a Disney movie she had snuck into see with Dean years earlier.

The second one had long almost mousey brown hair and wore a dark purple jumpsuit with a large D on it. The last one had blue hair in almost an afro style. Her outfit wasn’t a jumpsuit like the others, hers was more of a short red dress, she wore red tights and had a large S on the front of her clothes.

Any doubt that these girls were bad news stopped when she saw their makeup. Bloom could appreciate a bold eyeshadow but these girls had it from their lids to their hairlines and on the bottom lids as well.

Suddenly out of nowhere a feeling of dread and being watched overcame her, before she could turn around, it felt like someone hit her knocking her threw the trash cans causing her to fall at the feet of the three girls. 

“Look what I found.” Said a voice from behind her.

Getting up into a crouch she looked around her for anything that could be used as a weapon, seeing only trash and the lid for one of the cans that she had been hiding behind she found her options limited. Looking up she saw that the I girl was standing over her.

“Well hello.”

“Who are you?” she asked, shooting a defiant glare at them. She watched as the D one disappeared from in front of her, taking a cautionary glance over her shoulder she saw that she was now behind her blocking her only exit out of the alley.

“Who are we? Who are you? You see we are Witches from Cloud Tower.” She said a smug grin crossing over her face.

Suddenly the voice from behind her piped up, “Actually we are senior Witches. And nobody messes with senior witches.”

“But we’ll make you a deal we wont crush you into fairy dust if you tell us where your friend Stella is.”

Inching her hand closer to the lid she looked up at her, hoping that the fear that was coursing through her wasn’t evident on her face, “Back off. I have magic powers.” Raising her hand, she sent a weak blast of magic that didn’t even hit the witch.

She looked almost amused at Bloom's pathetic attempt to fight back, “Oh you poor girl you don’t really have any powers at all. Let me show you what real power is. Feel free to join in girls.”

Suddenly the Alley became cold and snow and wind started to surround her. Grabbing the lid, she stood up and threw it like a Frisbee at the witches but the wind blew it into hitting Knut in the head. Suddenly spikes of ice started to come from the ground, almost caging her in place. 

Getting blasted by the purple one again knocked her free from the ice but before she could regain her footing, to try to escape the red one sent a, FUCKING TORNATO, after her throwing her up in the air. Grabbing onto the ledge of one of the buildings, Bloom tried to pull herself up but before she could even try the ice one blasted her sending her down below into a pile of boxes.

***************

Stella looked at the time on her phone for what had to be the millionth time in the past two minutes. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know but I think we should go look for her, she was supposed to meet up here almost 20 minutes ago.” Flora said looking worried, “She said she had never been to Magixs before what if she got lost or hurt.”

Tecna stood up, “Flora’s right let's go to the last place we know she was, and try to track her down.” she said leading then in the direction of the pay phone, Veranda had gone to.

******************

Standing up, Bloom's legs were shaking, threatening to give out underneath her, as the three witches surrounded her, looking at them she made a last ditch effort to run away, only to be knocked down by Knut. “Who are you?” she asked again.

The three grinned, “I’m Icy,” the Blue one said, “I’m Darcy,” said the purple one, “And I’m Stormy.”

“We are the Trix, the most feared Witches from Cloud tower. And because of you,” Icy stepped forward, “I’m quickly running out of patience.” She said sending a stream of Ice that froze Bloom into a block of ice.

*******************

The four girls where walking past a alleyway when they heard the sound of fighting coming from within, the looked down just in time to see their missing friend frozen in a block of ice, a witch stood by it, running her nails down the length of it, “You know fairies don’t last long on ice, so tell me where Stella is.”

“I’m right here.” She shouts earning amazed looks from her friends. “You let her go right now.”

“Yeah right.” Looking over her shoulder she shouted, “KNUT. Go and crush those pixes.”

The yellow ogre, Knut, roared and charged at the girls, who dove away at the last moment, transforming into their fairy forms.

Tecna was the first to attack, “Digital web!” she said sending a net that circled his body keeping him from moving.

“Sub audible blast.” Musa said as speakers appeared around Knut causing him to cover his ears and scream.

Flora was the next one to attack, “Ivy rope.” She said holding her hands flat In front of her blowing on it. A line of green magic hit the ground near Knut. Suddenly from where it landed a vine appeared wrapping around his entire body, spinning him around only to then throw him over the back wall of the alley.

The witch who had been standing by the frozen Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose, “I swear that is the most useless ogre ever.” Turning to the group of fairies she glared at them, clearly annoyed, “alright you little Pixies I’ve had enough of you.” Sending daggers of ice at the group.

“Get behind me.” Tecna said before crouching down and raising her arm, “Digital shield.” She said causing a barrier to appear protecting the girls from the ice.

“I’ve got some shocking news for you fairies.” The one in all red said, before sending a blast of lightning at the shield knocking the girls to the ground.

Stella looked around and saw the blue witch start to conjure something, standing up she pulled her ring off her figure summoning her scepter, “Get us out of hereouse.” She said allowing the five of them to get away at the last moment, before the entire alley way was frozen in a block of ice.

***************

Bloom started to come to her, opened her eyes and saw that Stella was leaning over her. Her hands felt amazingly warm on her skin after being in the ice.

“Don’t worry you could have lasted at least another 15 minutes in that ice; I have to say that Bloom for a girl from earth you did amazing.” She said rambling on. 

From behind Stella Bloom heard someone clear their throat, “Stella why did you call her Bloom,” a voice that she thought belonged to Tecna.

“And why did you say she was from planet Earth?” said a voice Bloom was sure belonged to Flora.

Looking over Stella’s shoulder she saw that all of the girls were in their fairy forms. Looking at them Musa’s was a combo of a red halter top and short mini skirt in a matching red. A shear knit red material connecting the two. She had red boots that went over her knees, she had a pair of purple headphones on her head and her wings looked almost like a dragonfly’s wings.

Tecna was wearing a full body purple suit, the arms and boots were a lighter color purple then the rest of the suit. On her head a purple cone, and her wings were green and futuristic in a way Bloom wasn’t sure how to describe. She had a green gem on her chest and hat that was the same color as her wings.

Flora was wearing a pink dress, the ends reminding Bloom of the petals of a flower she had pink boots on that only went up to her ankle. An almost choker necklace was around her neck, the band looked almost like a green vine and it had a flower pendant on it. On her arms were long pink almost sleeves, they didn’t cover her hands or connect to her dress. All of their outfits glittered in the same way as Stella’s that amazed Bloom.

“Look there might be a few things that we need to fill you girls in on. Don’t worry, we'll tell you everything on the way back to Alfea.” Stella said, looking sheepish.

Stella helped Bloom up on her feet. After the others transformed back into their regular clothes.

They girls started to walk back to Alfea, the last bus that headed that way would have already dropped them off. Thankfully it was supposed to be on a 30-minute walk from where Stella had transported them. The girls had filled Bloom in on what she had missed while frozen and Bloom told them what she had learned from spying on them.

“Well now Bloom I think you should tell us the truth.” Flora said, giving her a look that made Bloom feel like she was disappointed in her.

“So, it’s kind of a long story, but I’m from Earth. I was born there; I grew up there. But a few days ago, I was walking into town when I heard a loud growl come from the forest. I went to check it out and that’s when I saw Stella fighting that Ogre Knut. I didn’t know I had powers, heck I didn’t even know that I could have powers. But I went in to help her and he grabbed me. That's when this burst of energy came out and knocked him to the ground. After we beat him Stella passed out and after what had happened and watching her change from her fairy form to regular clothes, I knew that there was something not normal going on. I took her home and took care of her as best I could until she woke up. Once she was awake, she told me that I was a fairy and convinced me that I should come with her to Alfea. It wasn’t until we were here and about to talk to Griselda that she told me everything else. I knew that I didn’t know anything about these powers and that I needed to learn to control them, so I went along with it. I didn’t wanna lie to you.”

“I can understand the logic for why you went along with Stella’s plan. But what I can’t understand is why with no powers you decided that it was a good idea to jump into a fight with an Ogre. Did you see how big he was.” Tecna said as they rounded the last turn Alfea coming into view.

Bloom looked down at the ground and shrugged her shoulders, “Honestly that’s just what I was raised to do. My Dad raised me and my brothers to always jump in to help people. He told me once that there are two types of people in the world: those who run to help and those who run away. He always said he hoped he raised us to be the first kind. So now I do just that. I try to help people.” Looking up the gates of the school becoming clearer, “I think that I should tell the truth to Ms. Faragonda.

“Are you sure?” Stella asked as they snuck into the gates.

“Yah. I think I want to tell Ms. Faragonda the truth.”

“We’ll talk about it later. For now, follow me.” She whispers shouted, leading the way to the front doors.

Suddenly lights flooded the quad “Hold it right there.” Griselda said walking towards them. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

The five girls stood panicked when they heard another voice, “We were worried about you girls. Now go to bed and we will talk about this in the morning.” Faragonda said walking out of the shadows. 

The girls started at the door when Griselda moved to block Bloom's path, “Not you. What truth did you wanna tell Ms. Faragonda?”

“Well,” deciding that she should face this head on she looked up and looked into Faragonda eyes, “My Name isn’t Veranda and I’m not from Callisto. You see my name is actually Bloom and I’m from Earth.”

“Don’t punish Bloom, it was all my fault. She just went along with my plan.” Stella said, trying to jump to her friends’ aid.

The Two women in front of her looked shocked. Griselda was the first to snap out of it, “So you were lying to us.” stepping closer and looking like she was about to throw her out right now.

“Hang on,” Faragonda said stepping between the two, “She might have lied but it took a lot of courage to tell the truth, now tell me why did you lie.”

“You see I’m from Earth. I didn’t know I had powers. I didn’t even know that powers like what I have were possible. I found out in the heat of the moment, and now that I know I wanna learn more about them. Please don't send me back, this is the most incredible place i’ve ever seen. With the most incredible people.”

Griselda butted in, “It is impossible that you could have powers and come from outside the magical Dimension.”

“Even still Griselda, she must be a magical creature, or the barrier would have kept her out.”

“But she still lied to us so she must be punished.”

“I think we should let this go, just this once.” she said, looking over at Griselda. After a moment she nodded her head. Turning back to the group of girls she smiled, “I say that we let her Stay and take Princess Verandas Place. Now girls go to bed.” 

The five of them grinned before saying yes ma’am and rushing inside to go to bed before she could change her mind.

“I didn’t think there were any Fairies left on Earth, I thought that they disappeared centuries ago.” 

“So did I. I guess that raises the question, who is Bloom?”

********************

Lying in bed that night Bloom thought about the past two days. It didn’t seem real to her that so much could change in such a short amount of time. Bloom had never before had a problem lying to get what she wanted, but this time the thought of lying to the people here gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Part of her wondered if this was her trying to get away from her life as a hunter, if this was her version of running away to college. Or if because she knew that she was going to be here for a while didn’t wanna keep up an act for the next 3 years. Bloom wasn’t really sure about much so she decided to hold onto the things she did know, she is the only daughter of John Winchester, she is a Hunter, she is a Fairy, and no matter what happens she can get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are chapter two. i hope you all enjoy this and let me know if i spelt something wrong. all mistakes are my own. i don't have a beta to check behind me.


	3. Save The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes are starting and its time for Alfeas back to school dance.

Even though Bloom had been up late the night before her body’s internal clock always had her waking up with the sunrise. Rolling over she buried her face into her pillow hoping to be able to get a little more sleep, she eventually gave up looking over at the clock on her nightstand to see that it was just before 6am. Deciding that there was no time like the present she opened up the booklet that she got the day before. The dress code was the simplest thing she had ever seen in her life, it was simply clothes’ must be worn or whatever your planet of origin considers clothes.

There was a broader explanation of the rules along with a schedule for classes and such. Looking threw it Bloom was a little amazed,

6 A.M Magic Barrier comes down

7:30A.M. – 8:30A.M. Breakfast

8:45A.M – 9:40 A.M. First Period

9:50A.M. – 10:45 A.M. Second Period

10:55 A.M. – 11:20 A.M. Tea Time

11:25A.M.- 12:20P.M. Third Period

12:30P.M. – 1:30P.M. Lunch

1:40 P.M. – 2:35 P.M. Fourth Period

2:45 P.M.- 3:40 P.M. Fifth Period

3:50 P.M. -4:55 P.M. Sixth Period

6P.M.- 7P.M. Dinner Time

10P.M. Barrier goes up

Her class schedule was

First period- Metamorphosis with Professor Wizgiz.

Second period- spell casting with Professor DuFour

Third period- Magicless combat With Professor Diana

Fourth period -Magical History 101 with Professor Whitman

Fifth period- Potionology with Professor Palladium

Sixth period- magical discipline with Professor Margox

All of the classes sounded like that would be a good place for her to start to learn about her powers and for her to learn about the world she had found herself in. She was a little curious about her third class of the Day. Growing up fighting without powers was something she started to learn when she was 8 years old. She didn’t wanna think that the class was something she didn’t need because she didn’t know what it would be but she worried that she was going to stand out more than she already did. After reading the book and seeing what she could expect from her days Bloom looked over at the clock and saw that it was just before 6:30.

Getting up she grabbed a change of clothes out of her dresser that consisted of jogging pants and a tank top. Changing into the clothes in the bathroom along with brushing her teeth and hair she got set to go out for a morning run.

Bloom had gotten into the habit thanks in large part to her dads’ insistence that she had to when she was younger. Over the years it had just become a part of her life. She didn’t run every morning and she didn’t always have the longest run but it was something she would do that allowed her to clear her mind and prepare for what was coming. Dean Always bitched about her getting up so early and thought that it was weird for her to run for fun considering why they normally had to, in their line of work. Sam on the other hand tended to run with her. They would usually run together and race back to whatever motel they were staying at. It had become a part of her life that she found herself missing after Sam ran off. After Dean died and she went back to Bobby’s she hadn’t done it. Most days finding it hard to get out of bed in the morning. The weight of his death pulling her down. 

Walking out of the Bathroom she saw that both Flora and Tecna were up. Both were dressed similarly to Bloom like they were about to go on a run.

“I guess I’m not the only one that decided a morning run sounded like a good idea.” Bloom said grinning at the two.

“It's very logical to run first thing in the morning. It’s a great way for you to get your blood pumping and start your day off on the right foot.” Tecna said as she tied her sneakers.

“What about you Flora?”

“I love to go running in the Morning, it's so wonderful getting to see nature waking up for the day. Why do you go running in the morning?” she asked looking at Bloom.

Looking down almost sheepishly she said, “Growing up my Dad used to make me and my brothers get up early to go for a run, as we got older, I just didn’t stop.” She said leaving over the part where her dad made them run through the woods and he would hide and attack them at random like a monster would. He called it part of their training. Most morning it was a 5-mile run if not longer with brief stints of fighting for your life. You know that normal stuff.

A part of her wanted to tell them everything about herself, tell them about her family and about how she had lived her life up till that point. Another part of her was too used to keeping it a secret, to only telling part of the truth. She had told others before about hunting to varying degrees of success, she worried though that they would tell her she was crazy and reject her.

The three girls headed down stairs till they were in the courtyard, they started off running together but eventually they broke apart, each girl having a different pace and a different level of endurance. There was a forest path that ran around the school, it was about a mile long the dirt smooth roots didn’t pop out and hinder her run, allowing Bloom to run as fast and as hard as she wanted. After running the whole path just over three times, she saw that she was about halfway through it for the fourth time, slowing down she stopped for a moment to catch her breath and started to walk the rest of the way to cool down. Her watch told her that it was just before 7 giving her at least 30 minutes before breakfast started. As she reached the end of the path, she saw that Flora and Tecna were waiting for her.

“Hey Bloom?” Flora said as they started inside.

“Hey.” She said as they headed for their room joking about who would get the first shower.

When they got back to their room Stella was just stepping out of the bathroom, “You know the water pressure here isn't as good as back home but at least I don’t have to worry about running out of hot water.” She said walking past the three to her room.

Bloom slipped in first taking a quick shower with what had to be the best shower she had ever had. The water was just the right temperature and the water presser was amazing considering that she had only ever had showers at Bobby’s house and in cheap motels, that not all had hot water.

The five girls all managed to get ready with 5 minutes to spare. Musa was apparently a late sleeper not waking up until 10 minutes before breakfast. Sitting down they talked about the new school year and their class schedules. Breakfast passed quickly before the girls had to head to their first classes.

* * *

Bloom, Stella, and Musa were the last to get into their first Class for Professor Wizgiz. There were only three seats left available all front and center. Sitting down just in time for the bell to ring and a short man to practically come bouncing into the room, jumping onto the desk at the front of the Classroom. 

“Welcome to the first Class of the School year. I am Professor Wizgiz and this is Metamorphoses, or as I like to call it changing how you look.” He said as he hooked a figure into his mouth tugging it, changing his appearance to look like Ms. Griselda right before their eyes. Bloom looked over at Stella wide eyed in aww at what she just saw.

“Don’t Worry girls I’m not really the Queen of Detention.” He said grinning as the students started to relax and clap in amazement. “You think that’s impressive you’ll be doing that in your sleep by the end of the school year.” Reaching up he wiggled the Glasses that were on his face turning his appearance back to his former self. “The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to yourself, but to start off today we are going to warm up with a very simple exercise.” Snapping his fingers, small hand held mirrors appeared on everyone’s desk.

“Now girls I want you to focus your magic into changing your hair color.”

Looking into the mirror Bloom thought about the almost chestnut color of her brother’s hair. Putting all her concertation into it she felt nothing. Looking around she was slightly relieved to see that not everyone had managed to do it yet. Stella had turned her golden Blond hair a dark brown color. Looking around the Room she saw that most of the girls had gotten part of their hair done and others were still struggling to get anything to happen.

By the time Class had ended though everyone had managed to change their hair except for Bloom, looking down at her still red hair she started to get up from her desk, as the bell rang.

“Bloom.” Looking behind her, she saw Professor Wizgiz holding the mirror, “Take this with you and don’t give up. Just give it time.” Smiling at him she nodded her head and took it with her to her next class.

* * *

Spell casting with Professor DuFour wasn’t too bad, from what Bloom could tell this class would go over proper pronunciation of spells. Bloom thought this class wouldn’t be too hard for her. She had to learn to speak Latin when she was younger and from what she could tell the language that was used for many of these spells was very similar to Latin.

The third class of the day was the one that if Bloom was being honest with herself was the one that she was most excited for. If Stella was to be believed then this class was hand to hand fighting, similar to what Bloom had spent her entire life doing. Looking around the room Bloom saw that Stella, Tecna, and Musa were all together standing off to the side in a little group. Stella waved Bloom over when she saw her walk in.

Bloom put the same thing on that she had worn that morning when she went jogging. Tecna had done the same wearing purple Joggers and a green tank top. Stella was sporting a pair of cropped black leggings and a pink crop top, where Musa was wearing a pair of red sweat pants and a hoodie.

“Hey girls.” She said walking over to the group.

“Hey Bloom, glad you made it in time Professor Diana is really strict about being on time, one time I was late last year and she made me run laps the entire day.” She said “Oh here she is.”

Bloom turned around to where Stella was pointing, the teacher honestly reminded Bloom of Wonder Woman. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She had a grey shirt and grey joggers on. Her eyes scanned the room seeming to be sizing up every girl in the room at once. Something about the way she held herself reminded Bloom of her father; she was clearly a soldier; a warrior.

“Alright gather round Ladies.” She said, her voice equal parts stern and commanding. Bloom found herself unconsciously standing at attention, the way she would when her dad would give her orders. All of the students gathered around their teacher, standing semi-circle around the teacher.

“This is Magicless Combat. I am Professor Diana. As young fairies you are still coming into your powers and because of that you are not able to use your powers for extended periods of time. This class's purpose is to make sure that you can defend yourself even if you don’t have your powers. Today we will be seeing where you all are starting from to determine where we are going from here. Be warned I don’t tolerate failure, you each by the end of the school year will be able to hold your own in a situation without powers. Any questions?”

A part of Bloom wanted to ask, ‘What if you already know how to fight?’ but she refrained from saying anything. After all she didn’t know about how things were here for all she knew most of these girls had classes like this all the way through school.

“Excellent partner up into groups of two. You’ll have one minute each to do as many sit ups as you can.”

Looking a little shocked at this. This was not the first thing Bloom thought was going to happen in this class. Before she could dwell on this though Stella grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. “Bloom’ honey I hope you don’t mind but I’m going first on these to get them out of the way, ok.”

“Sure, thing Stella.” She said as she assumed the same position that they did on Earth. After the minute had passed Stella managed to do 41. More than Bloom thought she was going to do. When it was Bloom's turn, she went all out doing 51. When Diana went down and got the number from Stella, she looked shocked and stared at the blond for a moment before nodding her head and writing on the clipboard.

The next item was push-ups. This time when they were doing theirs, they two girls noticed the teacher watching and keeping track to make sure that the girls weren’t faking their answers. Even still she was surprised at Bloom's number of 48, Bloom had been listening to the other girls and the closest number to hers had been 29.

“Bloom you are in great shape.” Stella whispered to her as they stood up from the ground.

“Alright girls the next thing is pull ups.” With a snap of her fingers a line of pull up bars appeared. Almost every girl in the room groaned at this, but obediently prepared to do this, “This time there is no time limit, do as many as you can.”

Once it was Bloom's turn, she jumped up and just started to go as fast as she could, her eyes closed focusing on the burn in her arms. When she dropped down after finishing 32, she saw that every girl in the class was staring at her, including the teacher. After a moment the teacher just nodded her head and wrote something down on the clipboard.

Bloom looked at the Clock on the wall and saw that less than twenty minutes had gone by. It had been a while since Bloom had done pull ups and she felt the result of that in the muscles in her arms.

“Alright girls next up as I’m sure some of you know we have a mile-long track that circles the school you will all run it, let’s head outside.” Bloom thought that everyone would just walk out there but instead she snapped her fingers and a door appeared in front of the group of girls. As they walked through it, they saw that they were standing outside the front gate of the school.

“Alright get ready, GO.” She shouted as they all took off running. Bloom quickly got into a good pace that she was used to running when she ran for her life. She quickly noticed that while the others were having some trouble keeping up their speed she managed to go faster, by the time she reached what she believed was the halfway point of the path, she was in front of everyone, picking up her speed she ran full force the rest of the way coming to a stop in front of the teacher. She clicked her stopwatch and looked down, “5:02.33. very impressive. Take a seat against the wall.” She said her face showing no emotion.

It took almost another 2 minutes before more girls started to show up. By the 10-minute mark all of the girls had made it back and they headed back into the gym, where for the majority of Class the teacher assessed other things about the girls.

Out of the 25 girls in the class only Bloom, Stella, and one other girl knew how to form a fist to throw a proper punch. Once everyone knew how to throw a punch Diana had all of them practice punching on bags for the remainder of class.

Once the class was over and the girls had changed into their regular clothes they started out of the room when Bloom heard Diana call her name. “Bloom come here really quick.”

Turning around she started over before stopping, “I’ll meet you in the cafeteria in a bit.” After they nodded their heads she started over to the teacher, “Yes Ma’am?”

“Bloom you have training, don’t you?”

“I do. How could you tell?”

“I knew that you were in good shape by how you did with the first couple of tests, but it became clear that you had training by what you did when you were practicing on the punching bags. Your stance, and the way you went into a rhythm of hits.”

Crossing her arms over her chest she felt herself slouching in on herself, “My dad trained me and my brothers to fight our whole life. He started my training when I was 8 years old. He made sure that we could fight anything that came after us.” 

“What do you mean by that.”

“The lifestyle he raised us in was dangerous. We spent most of our life in a situation where we were in near constant danger. The life he raised us in is the reason I lost both my Dad and my brother.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She said as she went about cleaning up the gym, before stopping and turning towards Bloom, “I think that you might be too advanced for this class. Granted I don’t know much about Earth but I do know something about soldiers and given what I saw I’m going to guess that your father was a soldier and trained you to be one as you were growing up.” She turned to look at her and as she stared at Bloom it felt like she was looking into her soul. “I’m going to guess by that look on your face that I’m right.”

“You are right.” she said nodding her head looking the teacher in the eye.

“Alright then I’m going to have you spar with some girls who graduated last year. Depending on how you do will depend on where we go from here. If you're already more advanced than what we teach here then you’ll be sent to Red Fountain for this class.” 

“sounds good.” She said hoping that she would be sent there. She had always enjoyed a challenge when it came to fighting.

“Alright. Hurry up and go to lunch.” She said dismissing her.

* * *

The rest of the day passed pretty smoothly. Magic History would be a good class that would allow her to understand the world she had found herself in; and would hopefully also allow her to understand where her powers came from. When she had told the teacher that she was from Earth he got this look of Glee In his eye. Stella explained that little was known about life on Earth for the magical dimension after the Earth fairies left.

Potionology was interesting enough. From a simple glance through the text book it held similar roots to the type of spells that hunters used from time to time. The teacher seemed nice enough but he was a little squirrely.

The last class of the day was magical Discipline. This class went about as well For Bloom as her first class did. The only real difference was that she was the only person who had any trouble levitation a freaking pencil. 

By the time all the girls had gotten back to their dorms after their last class of the day, Bloom was in full on moping. She had started mid semester at a new school hundreds of times, and never once had it left her so physically and emotionally exhausted.

All of the other girls were hanging out in Flora and Blooms room talking about their day, and trying to comfort Bloom on her failure at magic.

“I’m more frustrated than anything that I was the only one that couldn’t do it.” She said her head on Stella’s lap and the Blond played with her hair.

“Relax Bloom. You just have to practice. You only found out you had powers a few days ago.” Grabbing the mirror from Bloom's night stand, she dropped it on her chest, “Quite sulking, Practice makes perfect.”

Sitting up right she looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers thru her hair, “I know you're right. Surely I’ve done more difficult things than this.”

“That’s the right attitude. Now let's just give this another try. Think of the best hair day you’ve ever had.”

Bloom gave Stella a skeptical look, “You do realize that I just brush it back and tie it up right.”

“Just trust me.” She said, “Now just focus on that picture the length of your hair slowly changing color.”

Bloom Closed her eyes and did as Stella said. She did feel something happening but when she opened her eyes, she let out an indigent screech, “I look like a Reject from an 80’s hair band.” Looking up from the mirror where her hair was sticking straight up in a spiked-up fashion, she saw that everyone was staring at her with confusion, “It’s an earth thing.” She says with a wave of her hand. 

“On the bright side at least, your hair did something this time.” Stella said, earning a pillow to the face.

Opening the nightstand, she grabbed her brush and started to fix her hair so it laid flat again. 

* * *

The next morning ran similar to the previous morning. Musa apparently was more of a night person. Her and Bloom had sat up in the common room till well after midnight with Bloom talking about music on Earth and having Musa listen to a few songs on her iPod that was thankfully still working. Bloom woke up with the sun again and Musa had to be drug out of bed again. 

The girls had all just barely made it to the Cafeteria in time for breakfast to start. Sitting down at one of the long tables that filled the large room they started to dig in.

“I hope today goes better than yesterday did.” Bloom said, staring into her cup of tea.

“You just need to take it day by day. Trust me Bloom soon you’ll be able to breezes through this.” Stella Said, giving Bloom a nudge with her shoulder.

“She is correct. The learning curve for the first semester at a new school is quite steep.” Tecna said, giving her a reassuring simile.

“Young ladies your attention please.” A loud voice called out over the chatter of Breakfast. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the head mistress, who was standing up at the front of the Room at a table that sat all the other teachers and faculty members. “I have a very exciting announcement. As a part of the Alfea Tradition we are going to be kicking off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tonight and our guest will be the young men from the Red Fountain school for heroics and Bravery. We hope that you girls will be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel welcomed into our School.”

Suddenly Griselda stood up and clapped her hand, “But not too friendly now. The teachers and I will be chaperoning. And if any of you are caught casting love spells, crush potions, or attempting to bring them to your dormitories will be punished.”

“But we do encourage dancing, and the boys are going to be bringing gifts for everyone. This will be a magical night and we hope that you all will have a wonderful time.” She sat back down and everyone began eating again, excitement buzzing threw the room. 

Bloom quickly leaned into looking at the group, “A formal dance!?” she said a bit of panic in her voice.

Flora was the first one to put the pieces together, “That’s right you didn’t enroll like the rest of us did so you didn’t know to bring a formal gown.”

Stella took a sip of her tea waving a dismissive hand, “It's alright we’ll just head back to earth and get something out of your closet.”

“No, we can't. I don’t own any dresses. I only own one skirt and that is so not something that I would wear to a formal dance.” She said causing Stella to choke on her drink.

“WHAT!!! How can you not have a dress?” Before Bloom could respond Stella grabbed her by the shoulders, “Well then there is only one thing we can do, Shopping.”

* * *

The room full of witches watched at Headmaster Griffin walked out onto the balcony overlooking the room full of her students. The Witch had a dark presence that surrounded her as she looked over the room of her students, “Young Witches I have summoned you all hear because I have some news to share with you.” A wicked grin stretched across her face as she continued, “Tonight is Alfea’s annual back to school dance, and once again we have not been invited.”

This statement caused all the students to start booing at cursing the fairies, “No matter like always we will be sending them a little gift anyway. And to decide what we send we will be having a little contest. Whoever can come up with the best curse for these fairies will be receiving extra credit in all their Classes. Make sure that your proposals are on my desk by lunch. May the worst witch win.” She said sweeping out of the room as quickly as she appeared.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy looked at each other with a sinister gleam in their eyes, “So any ideas.”

“Oh, Stormy I have some very fun ideas. Some that might even help us get the ring from princess Stella.”

“Oh, Icy I love how you think.” Darcy said with a grin spreading across her face at the thought.

“That’s right tonight we are going to kill two birds with one stone.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later found the five girls once again in Magixs City, this time in the shopping district. With Stella trying to drag her into a store. Bloom had tried to explain the slight financial issue about dress shopping but Stella had gone on and on about which silhouettes would look best on her. She also talked about how she found her dress and it was perfect except that her ring didn’t go with it.

“Stella there is something you don’t seem to realize.” Bloom said, pulling the Blond to a stop.

“What?” she said, very confused.

“Money.” She said looking at her, “I don’t have the currency of this realm. Only Earth money.”

Stella waved a dismissive hand, “So that means we just have to go to the currency exchange. Magixs is a melting pot of many realms; it's not that big of a deal.”

“That might not be as easy as you think.” She said looking down at her shoe feeling self-conscious, what was wrong with her she was never self-conscious, “Well you see the money I have from earth is a credit card that. . . wasn’t obtained in the most legal way.”

Stella pulled her into an alleyway, “Did you steal a credit card.”

“No. Me and my brothers to make ends meet would fill out credit card applications with fake names. We would get them every now and then, and use them to make sure we actually had money. I have one that I can use on earth but I don’t think I can use it here.”

“Do you have cash?” Flora asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Pulling out her wallet she opened it, “All I have is what’s left after the last time I went out to hustle pool, and that’s only $250.”

Stella grabbed Blooms hand and pulled her along, “Let’s go get that changed over, that should be enough to get you a great dress, you can borrow shoes and accessories. I’ll cover any extra cost that goes over what you have.” She says, as she drags her down the road.

Bloom looked over her shoulder at the rest of the girls who were following behind them trying not to laugh.

* * *

Bloom was excused. After they had gotten her cash exchanged to the local currency Tecna had insisted that they head to the closest phone store saying that Bloom needed a phone. There she managed to get a phone and a phone card for just under $80 which while Bloom thought was a little much for something that she would just use to text and call everyone else had agreed that it was a good thing to have in case they while they were in the city she got separated from them.

That had been the easy part of her morning, the hard part had been dress shopping with four different style opinions on what she should wear. In the past four hours Bloom had been dragged to 5 different stores, tried on more dresses than thought possible and still hadn’t found one that she liked. Stella looked like she was about ready to strangle Bloom with one of the dresses. Part of the problem was that Bloom hadn’t really worn a dress before. There was a time or two that a skirt or dress had been used for Bloom to be undercover on a hunt. 

Those dresses had been gotten from thrift shops and used for practical purposes. This was something that wasn’t going to be used for something practical. As they left another store Bloom saw across the road a sign for a sale. Looking at the time she stopped them, “You girls go back to the school and get ready.”

“Are you sure?” Stella said looking at Bloom with concern on her face.

“Yeah. Go get ready I’ll be back in time.” She said. After the girls waved goodbye and started for the Bus Stop Bloom sprinted across the road into the store. Looking around she saw multiple large racks with sale over it filled with dresses. This store had many more options that were all in her price range and much more suited to her own personal style.

After less than an hour in the store she had found the perfect dress for less than half of what she had. The clock in the store told her that she had less than twenty minutes before the dance was supposed to start.

* * *

The three witches walked into Griffin's office and saw her holding their submissions in her hands, she glared at them as they entered the room and strode before her. “You three are truly the most revolting and despicable witches in my entire school. The plan you submitted is curule, horrible and the evilest thing to cross my desk today.” She stopped a smile crossing her face, as she stood up in front of them, “In other words it’s the best. A truly evil start to the year.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Icy said flashing her an evil smile.

“Just remember that you three better not disappoint me.”

“Don’t worry tonight you will fall asleep to the sound of crying pixies.” Laughing as they exited the office.

Once they were in the hallway Darcy pulled out a piece of paper from her pants, “When I skipped class earlier, I went and got this map. It shows all the underground passages between the three schools. So, we should be able to enter the school undetected.”

“Good work Darcy. Let’s get going.”

* * *

Luck was most certainly on her side tonight. As soon as she got to the stop the bus showed up and she had by some miracle got back to Alfea before the guys had shown up. The rest of the girls were Probably already down stairs waiting for her.

Running into her room she saw that Stella had left a pair of silver heels on her bed along with a note telling her that she was welcomed to anything in her closet. A closer look at the shoes told her that they were short T-strapped heels. She quickly pulled out her dress and started to look around the room for a pair of scissors. Even with the extra height from the heels she knew that the dress was going to be too long.

After tearing through her room and the other girls and not finding what she needed she left her dorm and started to knock on other girls’ doors after the 5th room with no answer she remembered that she had a knife in her bag that she had brought with her to the school. ‘it's not the best plan but it’s better than nothing.’ She thought glumly to herself.

Walking back down the hall she stopped when she heard voices coming from a door to her left. The door didn’t look like any of the other dorm doors but something in her gut told her that she needed to go in there.

She slowly opened the door to reveal a set of stairs that lead down. Listening closely, she heard three different voices but couldn’t understand what they were saying.

Hesitantly she started down the stairs keeping to the edge of the steps to avoid making any noise. About halfway down she stopped short recognizing the voices.

“We are almost there.” Icy said her voice not too far away. Turning quickly, she hurried up the stairs. Looking around she slipped into a dorm room that she knew was empty. From her earlier searching. Keeping the door open a crack she watched as Icy Darcy, and Stormy came out from the door she was just in.

Once they were in the hall they started down towards where the dance was being held. Keeping to the shadows She followed them watching as they made their way through her school. After a few minutes they stopped at an unmarked door. Icy reached out a hand and tried the handle but it appeared to be locked. “Stormy can you be a dear and open this?”

She stepped back and Stormy shot a bolt of lightning, “That was fun we should destroy some stuff before we leave.”

Icy opened the door revealing what looked like a chest, “Maybe later Stormy let’s do what we came here to do first then we’ll see.” Icy bent down and opened the chest revealing hundreds of large yellow eggs.

Darcy reached over and opened it, dozens of tiny sparkly butterflies fluttered out and flew around for a moment before disappearing, “How precious enchanted little eggs.” The sarcasm practically dripped from her voice.

“They’ll be the most precious gifts those losers ever receive.” She said looking up and down the hall like she had heard something, “Let's hurry up and get this over with.”

The three stood around the chest, hands over it and spoke in unison, “Turn this blessing into a curse, give them a bite that will make them puck first. The eggs shale hatch and Snakerats shall appear and cause panic nausea and terrible fear.”

She watched as the pattern on the eggs changed. They closed the lid and relocked the door, “Now that we have ensured that those stupid pixies will be distracted, Darcy why don’t you see if you can find out where she hid that ring.”

At the mention of a ring Bloom inched closer sure that they were still after Stella’s ring. She slipped into a closer dark corner of the hall and watched what was happening.

The temperature in the hall seemed to drop ten degrees as the witch’s eyes turned a dark purple. She started to make some wired hand motions, before she started to speck, “when the spell is cast show us the past. Show us what we seek. Show us where to find it.”

As she spoke an image of Stella taking off her ring and putting it into a shell shaped ring box, then into her jewelry box. Watching what was unfolding before her caused a rush of fear to go through her. She watched as the witches walked down the hall, past her as she hid in the shadows, they opened up a portal and walked outside. Once they were gone, she let out the breath that she was holding.

Looking at the trunk she knew that she didn’t have the ability to undo what they had done. Turning she ran down the hall towards where the dance was being held. Walking in she tried to stay invisible while she looked for Faragonda.

Moving through the crowd as fast as she could she searched for the headmistress or really any teacher that could do something. All of a sudden, she felt her face connect with a solid object. She started to rub at her nose where it was throbbing from the impact, and looked at what or rather who she had run into.

Brandon turned around and smiled at her, “Hey I was looking for you.”

This surprised Bloom. Guys never really looked twice at her, she was just too rough around the edges, or so she had been told. “You were?” The surprise was clear in her voice.

He touched the back of his head, his posture showing how awkward he was being, “I was hoping you would save me a dance.”

Bloom instantly felt her face light up at this, “Of course,” she said stopping remembering what she had been doing just moments ago, “I’ll find you in a little bit.” Turning and almost running away. ‘Poor guy I’m probably giving him whiplash at this rate.’ She thought as she ran off trying to find a teacher.

After not finding one she saw her friends standing off in a corner talking to each other. Deciding that they were her best option she ran up to them, “Hey girls.” She said stopping once she got to them.

“Bloom there you are.” Flora said smiling at her.

“Why aren’t you in your dress?” Stella demanded staring at her like she was crazy for being here in jeans and a flannel.

Bloom motioned for them to follow her moving further away from the other students not wanting to freak everyone out, a panic would not be helpful in such a crowded room, “I got a dress, but those witches we meet in Magixs, they are here. They put a curse in the gifts the boys are supposed to give us.”

‘What kind of curse?” Musa asked, looking around the room.

“They said that something called a Snakerat, would hatch from these eggs.” She said looking around for any sign of a teacher. ‘DIDN’T THEY SAY THERE WOULD BE CHAPERONES!!!’

Tecna pulled out her phone and started to tap on it for a moment before an image of a lizard appeared in a hologram above her phone, “Snakerat, it’s a venomous swamp creature that will cause projectile vomiting with one bite. They are very aggressive and territorial. They hate noise and are nearly impossible to get rid of once they settle into a place.”

“Eww that is so gross. I know why those witches are doing this, they are like so jealous of us. They just want a chance with the red fountain boys.” Stella said, rolling her eyes at the thought.

“No Stella they are after your ring. I don’t know why but they want it. We have to do something. I was looking for a teacher or Ms., Faragonda but I wasn’t having any luck.”

“We just need to split up, half of us go back to the dorm and get the ring, and the rest try and find a teacher.” Musa said like it was the most obvious plan.

Flora had been looking around the room when her eyes suddenly went wide, “Girls I think it's too late, look.” She pointed where two of the Guys were carrying the large chest that Bloom had seen them casting the spell on.

They opened the chest and saw all the eggs hearing one of the guys say, “We hope you like the gifts we brought for you.”

“I think we need to do a counter spell and fast.” She motioned them closer, “Join hand and form a circle, we have to link our powers. Focus your magic and repeat after me. Let the dark magic be reversed, make the eggs like they were before they were cursed.”

Doing as Stella said, Bloom focused all her energy into feeling those powers that she knew she had. Thankfully it worked better this time then it had in class the day prior. The feeling of something bubbling up in her before finally getting released was both amazing and exhausting.

One Bloom felt it leave her; she let go of the other girl’s hand and placed her hands on her knees, feeling like she was just in a fight, and was seriously winded.

“Spells are so exhausting.” Stella wined as she also tried to catch her breath. The girls were so preoccupied that they didn’t notice Prince Sky, walk up with an egg in his hand and gave it to Stella.

“Here this one is for you.” He said smiling at her.

Even though many of the other girls around them had opened their eggs and those enchanted butterflies were fluttering all around the ballroom Stella was looking a little hesitant to open it, “Oh an enchanted little egg thank-you.” She said very quickly.

Musa took the egg from Stella’s hand, looking very closely at it, “Hey Flora, do you remember that Spell from teen fairy last month?”

“I sure do. I can use it to give those three a taste of their own magic.” She took the egg from Musa. “We can use it to turn the thing that those witches covet into the thing they hate.” Wrapping her hands around it she closed her eyes as a golden yellow glow came from her hands. What she was saying didn’t really sound like words to Bloom more like a humming. After a moment she handed the egg back to Stella.

It was at this moment Bloom realized that Sky was still standing there looking just as confused as she felt. Turning to her friend she decided to ask the question that she knew was at least on both hers and Sky’s mind, “What was that.”

“That was just the latest tundra Spell from teen fairy. Why don’t you go back to the room and get into your dress now?”

* * *

Bloom had just finished fixing her dress when she saw Stella jewelry box floating heading out of the room. “Oh fuck.”

Dropping the dress back onto the bed she started after it running as fast as she could. After a minute of running it went outside and threw an open window. Following behind she jumped out landing a quick tuck and roll never stopping her pursuit of the box. As she continued her pursuit, she saw the box open and the shell that the ring was in, came flying out as the box dropped to the ground, Jewelry spilling all over the place. Jumping up into the air she grabbed it just before the shell went into the tree line.

Standing back up she started back to the school when she heard a scream from behind her. Turning back around she saw the three witches come out of the trees.

“Nobody steals from the Trix!” Icy screamed, sending a blast of ice at her.

Dodging out of the way she just barely managed to not be frozen solid again. Standing up she went to send a magic blast at them, but before she could summon her powers Darcy slammed her heel down to the ground, “Heel of oblivion.”

Large cracks formed in the ground around her. Looking down at the one right in front of her, she saw how deep they were. Before she could try and run Stormy caused the wind to start blowing like crazy.

The wind was blowing so hard Bloom couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the rushing wind. A particularly strong gust knocked her to the ground and into one of the crevasses in the ground.

Before she fell all the way down Bloom managed to grab onto the ledge. The ground was jagged and a rock was cutting into her palm causing a thin line of blood to slicken her already tenuous hold. Looking up she saw the Trix come and stand over her the wind having quieted down.

Icy grinned at her bending down and picking up the shell off the ground, “There is no escape for you.” She took a step forward placing one of her heels on Blooms hand causing pressure to weaken her hold. “You know I can’t understand how you even got into this school. After all it's not like you even have magic.” The entire time the other two laughing at her

Listening to her talk picking at the fears that Bloom had been holding onto was like a punch in the gut, “Your wrong I do have powers.”

“No, you don’t.” she said pressing harder on her hand.

“You’re wrong I do have powers. I’ll prove it to you.” She shouted as a feeling like fire started to spread through her veins. Suddenly it was as if something took over her body. It wasn’t like she was being controlled but it was more like a type of muscle memory took over. After a moment it passed, and Bloom relished something, she had wings. Looking down at herself she saw that she had transformed into her fairy form.

Looking over her shoulder and seeing her fluttering wings gave her a new surge of confidence that she didn’t know she needed. Grinning to herself she whispered, “I knew I could do it.” Looking at the Trix who had flown up to the same height as she was and had spread out around her, “You three are so going down!” she says glaring at them.

“Look at that, pixie grows a couple of wings and thinks she's all that,” she quips before sending a blast of ice her way. “Ice crystals.”

As Bloom dove out of the way of the ice just to have Stormy blast her to the ground with a bolt of lightning. Standing up just in time to avoid another hit. She sent a blast of magic at then knocking Icy off balance but she regained her equilibrium before she hit the ground. “Darcy Perceptis disorientis!” she snapped at the other witch.

Darcy’s eyes started to glow purple again this time it was like everything around her was spinning. The world around Bloom became fussy and out of focus. Looking around for a spot to focus on to make the dizziness stop she looked up and saw that the night sky wasn’t moving. Flying up she stopped once she could focus on what was going on around her again, “Now you three better give me back Stella’s ring or you’ll feel my wrath.”

* * *

The four girls were looking around for Bloom wondering what was taking her so long to get back to the dance. Brandon had come up to them a few minutes ago asking if they knew where she was. After assuring him that she would be down in a few minutes the girls stepped away from the dance in the hope that Tecna could call her.

As Tecna was calling Bloom Stella looked out the window and saw something that made her blood run cold.

“Girls look.” She said motioning them to look out the window.

Once they were all there, they saw that Bloom had transformed and was fighting the same three witches that they had faced the other day in the city.

“We have to go help her.” Tecna said as they started to exit the building.

“Shouldn’t we tell a teacher.” Flora whisper shouted at the others, “I mean last time we just barely got away.”

“If we do that Flora, we might get Bloom in trouble. You know that we are supposed to stay away from them.” Stella pointed out as they walked along the wall trying to get to the exit. “Once we are out there, we will get her away, they wouldn’t follow us into a school filled with this many people.” Accepting her point they headed for the exit as fast as possible without drawing any attention to themselves.

* * *

Flying above them, Bloom's confidence in her powers quickly fell flat when she realized that just because she grew her wings, she was not prepared enough for what she had gotten herself into. Icy had raised these giant ice columns that kept nearly hitting her. Once the last one raised, she went to send a blast of magic at them but was knocked into a bush by an ice-cold blast.

“Ice coffin.” Icy shouted as ice surrounded near where she had fallen. Inching on her hands and knees away from the ice she heard the witches laughing, before a voice she was sure was Stormy, “Well Icy looks like you took care of that stupid earth girl, let’s get out of here.”

Just like that they disappeared. Crawling away turning back into her normal clothes was like unclenching a muscle almost, just relaxing and letting go. Standing up she brushed the dirt from her jean’s ad rubbed her arms trying to get some warmth back in them.

“Bloom!!!” Someone shouted over her shoulder. Turning around she saw her friends running up to her. Before she could say anything, back Stella had tackled into her, enveloping her in a hug, “I’m so proud of you Bloom I saw you fighting those witches and I saw that you grew wings. I can’t believe you took them on all by yourself.”

Bloom returned the hug, enjoying the warmth that seemed to radiate off her friend, “I can’t believe I did either.” Letting go of her she placed her hands-on Stella's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “I’m sorry but the witches stole your ring. I wasn’t able to get it back from them.”

Flora wrapped one arm around Blooms shoulder pulling her to the door to head back into the school, “Don’t worry Bloom they don’t have it. What they do have thought will give them a taste at what they have been dishing out. Now come on let’s go get you into your dress.

They dragged her to the dorm and got her into her dress and did her hair and at some point, someone had applied makeup to her face. Not much, just a little bit of eyeliner that made her eyes pop and some lipstick that put just a bit pinker color to her normally pale face.

Within ten minutes she was walking into the dance hall with her friends. For the first time that night she got a good look at the other’s dresses. Musa’s was a red and pink off the shoulder tunic top with some bell bottom pants. The design of it looked like something Bloom had seen people wear in Mulan. Details that on earth would seem like they had originated from Asia.

Tecna was wearing a short high neck dress with boots that went up to her knee. The back of the dress looked like she was wearing a long cloak with a large head piece. The whole outfit was light blue with purple and green details.

Flora was wearing a floor length pink gown. The details were green and designed to look like vines. Stella’s dress looked like it came off a runway. It was orange with blue details, the top looked like something reminiscent of a bikini top. It connected to a full-length skirt that looked amazing on her.

Her dress was much simpler than the others; it was a light blue dress with grey and dark blue details on it. It flowed down to just below her knees.

Her dress seemed to earn her quite a few looks as people watched her move through the room with her friends.

“You know Bloom I love that dress on you.” Stella said looking at it as they were heading to some point in the room, that no one thought to tell Bloom about.

“Thank you.”

“But you know what,” She said stopping her right on the edge of what seemed to be the dance floor, “I think someone else wants to tell you how nice you look more than us.” She said grinning before turning Bloom around and giving her a slight push right into Brandon.

“Hey Bloom.” He said smiling at her, “Any chance you're free to dance now?”

“Yeah ok.” She said taking his outstretched hand and starting to follow his lead on the dance floor. Thankfully everyone was doing a simple dance that was really just a step up from step and sway.

“So, do you like Alfea?” he asked.

“I do. It's starting to feel like I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m also glad you agreed to dance with me.”

Smiling at him she laughed a bit, “I won't lie I’m a little surprised you asked again after what happened when you asked the first time.”

“What can I say except after I meet you that day on earth, I decided that I really wanna get to know the girl that decides it a good idea to fight a troll with her bare hands. Just seems like the kind of person that I really wanna get to know.”

Smiling as the song ended and another began, “There’s a lot to learn about me but let’s leave that for another day.”

Laughing he agrees and the night continues on she laughs and smiles more than she thought possible, enjoying herself as the night drags on.

* * *

Icy sat onto her bed the excitement at finally getting her hands on the Ring of Solaria, thrumming threw her. “At long last the Ring of Solaria. Ultimate power will soon be mine.” 

The other looked on with excitement as Icy opened the shell revealing one of the eggs that they had cursed earlier that the fairies had counter spelled. Confusion stretched across all their faces at this.

“Why would she keep it in this?” she asked. When she went to open it, the thing refused to budge. Shaking the egg, she heard a sound coming from inside, “What is that weird sound.” She said shaking it harder.

Out of nowhere the egg started to float and glow a bright yellow, bursting open to reveal a small adorable duck, quacking and staring at Icy.

“Mommy!” it quacked causing the three witches to scream the sound echoing throughout their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are chapter six. let me know what you think, this story is not beta read so all mistakes are my own.


	4. The voice of nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple exercise threw black mud swamp takes a unexpected turn when a red fountain plane crashes in front of our girls. will they be able to help the specialist before its too late.

When they got to breakfast this morning and Palladium announced that all the girls in her class were to report to his classroom directly after breakfast, at first Bloom thought that they were all in trouble. The first week of school after she had grown her wings had been much easier than that first day. That’s not to say that she was breezing through using her powers but after she got back to the dorm after the dance, she had actually managed to change her hair color.

In Diana’s class the day before she had sparred with two fairies that had graduated last year and were the best fighters at the school. The look of shock on everyone’s face when she had kicked their butts and walked away from the mat with not a hair out of place was something she greatly enjoyed even if she didn’t wanna admit it. Diana said that she had a plan for if this happened and would let her know what was going on when she got to class that day.

Now Bloom was really wondering if that was actually going to happen. Once they got to his class room he handed them all khaki cargo shorts a button up top hiking boots and a hat and told them to all change that he would explain once we got there. Now they were all standing in the middle of the forest watching their teacher freak out about all the nature in … nature.

“Welcome class to Black Mud Swamp. To …. To …” he started only for his sentence to be interrupted by a series of violent sneezes.

Bloom had to roll her eyes at this. How could a teacher with a class that went over the importance of nature in magic have such a terrible reaction to nature. He freckled out when a bug landed on his shoulder. A bug that was harmless. A quick glance around the rest of the class showed that most of the other girls were feeling the same way.

It took him a moment to regain his composure. “My apologies, as you can see, I have a bit of an allergy to some of the plants surrounding us. Now this will be your first real exercise for the magic of nature portion of our class.”

“Professor, I’m in the wrong class. I'm from an urban realm.” One of the girls cut in. Bloom wanted to say her name was Cas, Cassie… Cassandra, her name was Cassandra. She was one of the few girls that when she found out Bloom was from Earth started to laugh and mock her.

“A well-rounded education is what Alfea is all about Cassandra.” He said, sneezing again.

“But something bit me.” She said pulling up her shorts and showing where there was a large red bump.

“It was probably just a mosquito.” He said.

Bloom inwardly groaned at this, a world full of magic and there just had to be mosquitoes.

“Well let's bit on. I mean Get on with what we are doing here.” He said, stumbling over his words. Earning a laugh from the class, “Your assignment is for each group to venture through Black Mud Swamp to the crystal clearing. This exercise to test your ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Here is the twist you cannot use any magic or technology.” He said shooting a pointed look to a few or the girls. “Only the voice of nature can be your guide. Remember it's not enough to hear the voice, but you must also listen to it as well.”

Before anyone could say anything, he snapped his figure and disappeared. Everyone stared at the spot he was just in before just shrugging and wandering off with their groups.

Walking off with her roommates Bloom was instantly grateful that this was a class where she had all of her friends with her.

“There is no reason to stand around and talk, let's start looking.” Flora said after a moment starting off in a direction that was away from all of the other girls in their class.

After a few minutes of walking they found themselves knee deep in a green sludgy water. That had them all groaning in disgust. The stuff had small bubbles coming up and popping with a few larger ones.

“THIS IS SO DISGUSTING.” Stella said just before she shrieked, “THERE, IS, SOMETHING, CRAWLING, UP, MY, LEG.” She stated before practically running over closer to Bloom. Like she could really do anything to save her.

“What happened? Last night you were just going on about how ‘Mud does such wonderful things is my completion.” Musa said mimicking Stella.

While everyone else was laughing at Stella, Tecna was looking down at the stuff they were standing in, “Not to interrupt but these bubbles could indicate that we are standing on the back of a subterranean creature. But it's no problem a quick spell,” she started raising her hands like she was about to do something with her powers.

“Tecna Wait.” Bloom said reaching out and touching her shoulder, “We aren’t allowed to use any magic. We have to listen to nature.”

“Hey do any of you smell that.” Flora asked, sniffing the air, “Something stinks.”

They all sniffed the air for a moment before Musa’s eyes got really big as she declared, “It's some kind of gas.” They all quickly got to shore and ducked behind a fallen tree. They watched as one really large bubble started to form on the other side of the stuff. “What do you think those bubbles do?”

Looking down Bloom saw a large rock. Picking it up she stood up onto her knees a smile forming across her face, “Let's find out.” Throwing the rock right into it they watched as a line of gas shot up turning a bird that was flying overhead into stone.

The girls sat and stared in shock before Stella clapped her hands together, “Alright all in favor of getting away from this stuff, raise your hands.” Their hands all shot up and they quickly moved away.

* * *

The Trix transported back to their dorm room. Looking around the room for the Ogre, that had texted them wanting to tell them something.

“Where is that stupid Ogre?” Darcy demanded, “If Falsworth figures out we are skipping class again we are going to be in big trouble.”

“Yeah, we break enough rules as it is, staying out past curfew, breaking into Alfea, skipping class.” Icy Said picking up the stupid duck that had been following her around for a week, and throwing it across the room.

“Yeah but we do it for the greater evil.” Stormy said with a shrug.

At that moment they heard a snoring coming from one of the wardrobes. Darcy walked over and opened it to reveal Knut asleep in there where they had been hiding him in the hopes that they wouldn’t get caught. Ogres and pets weren’t allowed in the dorms and their RA had a real stick up her ass about rules like that.

Hauling back her hand Darcy slapped Knut across the face causing him to jolt awake and fall out of the wardrobe. “Knut find a way to clean yourself, you are stinking up my wardrobe and at the rate you stink the whole school will know you’re here.” She practically shouted walking away from him.

“I’m sorry your Highnesses.” He said standing back up.

Icy stepped forwards and pointedly glared at him, “Now what was so important that you couldn’t have just stuck it into a text.”

“Well you see I was snooping around Red Fountain School just like you told me to do. And well I was hiding in a bathroom. Or was it a storage closet….” He started losing his train of thought.

“KNUT” Icy snapped her patience running thin with his rambling, ‘why couldn’t they get a smarter lackey?’

“Right. Well I was at red fountain and I overheard that a group of Specialists where going to be taking my troll to the authorities in Magixs for interrogation to find out why he was on Earth.”

“Really Knut? You're wasting our time with this.”

“Hold on. This could be bad. If they use a mind reading spell on him even with his tiny little brain, they might be able to figure out our plan.” Stormy pointed out.

“Point taken. I guess that just means that we have to break him free and kill the sorry beast.” Icy said with a sinister laugh.

* * *

“Yes, our first real solo assignment.” Riven cheered as he made the ship, they were flying start to do barrel rolls through the sky.

“Will you cut that out?” Brandon snapped as he was nearly thrown out of his seat by his ‘friends’ antics. “Easy on the Flips.”

“Next time don’t eat right before the flight.”

“Not eating before a flight isn’t going to do me any good when I get thrown out of my seat and get my head cracked open.”

“Will you two stop bickering. We need to check on the Troll.” Sky said rubbing his head at what he had to deal with, so early in the morning.

“I’ll go check on him.” Timmy said practically running to get there to get away from Brandon and Rivens near constant fighting.

They had all known each other for more than a year now and while Brandon and Sky had practically grown up together and were best friends: Timmy had met them, and they had gotten to know each other and become good friends over the summer before they started at Red Fountain. Riven had met the three of them around that same time but refused to befriend them, and was constantly at odds with everyone.

At the end of last year when they had to form their groups, Riven had been kind of stuck with them because no other group had really wanted him and the three of them had the smallest group in their grade. Riven was always trying to start a fight and had a near constant need to prove that he was not only better then everyone else but that he didn’t need anyone.

No one in their grade really knew why he was the way he was, And Riven, any time someone tried to get to know him or try to be nice to him quickly learned that it was best to not do that. There were a couple of rumors that went around, one being that his dad had been kicked out of Red Fountain for not being good enough and that Riven was trying to make up for this. Another one was that Riven had lost his parents at a young age and didn’t know how to make friends because no one wanted to be friends with someone with no parents.

Honestly every rumor about why this guy was such an asshole was just depressing and while they tried to be nice and make friends with the guy, after over a year and 6 months of being stone walled at every opportunity made them much more hesitant to try.

After a few minutes Timmy came back from checking on the Troll, “So how is the big guy?” Riven asked as he sent them into another series of flips.

“Riven could you at least wait until I sit down before you do that.” Timmy shrieked holding onto the back of Sky’s chair, “And the Troll is fine.”

“Hey isn’t that black mud swamp down there. Are you sure we are going the right way?” Brandon asked looking out the window.

“Yep Magixs is east of here.” Sky said waving the map around.

“Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Brandon, you worry too much. Just trust the captain.” Riven said, starting to laugh. His laughter was cut short when the ship began to shake like it had been hit.

“KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SKY!!!” Timmy shouted from the ground where he had landed.

“I think something hit the ship.” Sky said turning to look at where it seemed the impact had happened.

“That’s impossible Sky,” Riven said tapping on the screen showing an image of the ship, “If that did happen it would show up on the sensor.” Just as he finished his statement another impact caused the ship the shake. “THE SHIPS NOT RESPONDING!!” he shouted as it started to spin heading for the ground.

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!”

* * *

The girls were walking into a clearing, the weather was nice with a pleasant breeze that made them all grateful that they weren’t stuck in a classroom.

“Flora, Bloom I still can’t hear this ‘voice of nature’ that we are supposed to be following.” Tecna wined.

“Tecna it's not really a voice,” Bloom started trying to find the right words, “It's more of a... Have you ever had this gut feeling that told you not to do something? That voice in your head that says don’t go that way. It's kind of like that.” She said trying to put it into words.

At that moment they heard a loud bang from above them. Turning around they looked at the sky and saw a ship heading for the ground. It flew over and past them landing with a loud crash a little way ahead of them in the trees.

“That was a red fountain ship.” Stella said almost in shock, like she had never seen a plane crash before. Which to be fair wasn’t really surprising considering that stuff like that didn’t seem to happen here.

“We need to go and make sure they are alright.” Bloom said, starting to run towards where the ship was.

They got to the ship just in time to see who was climbing out. One side of the ship had a large hole that was pouring out black smoke. Brandon, Sky, Riven, and Timmy stumbled out of the ship each looking a little beat up.

Riven had a cut above one of his eye brows. Timmy had the beginnings of a bruise forming on the side of his jaw. Thankfully that seemed to be the worst of the visible injuries. The rest seemed to be just small scraps along their uniforms.

“Are you guys ok.” Flora asked, looking them over.

“We saw your ship crash.” Tecna added. 

“Our ship didn’t crash. We just had a … emergency landing.” Riven said.

His statement earned him a skeptical look from everyone, including the other guys. Bloom looked around the group and saw that Musa was checking out Riven. It was a look she recognized Dean getting every time they had an attractive waitress. Bloom didn’t know how she felt about that, granted she hadn’t really had the chance to get to know Riven like she had Brandon and to a lesser extent Sky something about his attitude just rubbed her the wrong way, he kind of reminded Bloom of some of the hunters, including Dean, she had dealt with over the years, too cocky and sure of themselves for their own good.

In many ways Riven reminded her of Dean. They both held themselves with this air of macho bullshit, and false bravo. Both walked around with a similar Devil-may-care attitude. Bloom watched him with a critical eye for a moment before turning her attention to the hole that no longer had smoke billowing out of it, “What happened? Looks like something took out your engine.” Bloom said walking closer and inspecting the hole in the ship.

A closer look told her that she had no real idea of how to fix something like this. Unlike Sam she had helped her Dad and Dean work on their cars growing up. She wasn’t as good as them but she knew her way around the underside of the Impala. Before she could get even closer Riven grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away.

Turning to face him she clenched her jaw, calling on every ounce of her self-control not to haul off and deck him. Shacking him off her she shot him a glare before moving to stare him down. “So, what were you doing that caused you to crash.”

“We were transporting a package…” Sky started only to be interrupted by Timmy shouting.

“THE TROLL ESCAPED.” Picking up a set of shackles from the ground that Sky had been trying to hide behind his feet.

The five girls’ voices yelling at them for “Letting a troll escape.” And Brandon yelling at Timmy for letting it slip that.

“WHY would you let a troll escape?” Stella shouted in Rivens face.

Riven grunted at her before walking past her, purposely knocking into her shoulder, “We didn’t let anything escape. The ship had a malfunction and we crashed.”

“You know how it is with mechanical failures.” Timmy said obviously trying to calm down the girls.

“We had him in sedation shackles. Those slow you down like crazy even if he slipped out it should be a while before the effects completely wear off.” Brandon explained. “What are you girls doing here?” he asked, addressing the group as a whole but looking at Bloom the entire time.

“A field exercise for class.” She responded smiling back at him. ‘God I really have been smiling a lot since I got here.’ Bloom thought to herself as she stared at Brandon.

“Well why don’t you girls get back to your little exercise and leave the troll hunting to the specialist.” Riven said pushing past them.

Stella grinned at him flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Are you sure you don’t want us to wait with you? I hear that getting a group of specialists somewhere takes a really long time.”

This time it was Riven who got up into Stella’s face, “Listen here you spoiled little…”

His sentence was cut short by Sky stepping in between them and pushing Riven away from her, “What I think he’s trying to say, is we don’t wanna hold you up. Go get back to your assignment, we don’t want you to get into trouble with your teacher.”

“I can tell her to buzz off without your assistance ‘your highness” the sarcasm so prevalent in his voice Bloom wanted to slap him just on principle.

“But what if the troll runs into some of the other girls in our class?” Tecna asked, “I mean we aren’t allowed to use our powers for this.”

“Just stay out of our way.” He said storming off. Bloom watched as the others waved goodbye, muttering about Rivens temper. 

The small part of Bloom that was evil really wanted to bring Riven along for a hunt. Something really dangerous like a Wendigo or a large group of demons. Something that would wipe that stupid smug overly confident smirk off his face. She wouldn’t let the creature eat him, but maybe just let them rough him up a bit. Bloom was pulled out of her musings by the others talking.

“Do you think we should go with them? After all there is safety in numbers?” Tecna said

“After that attitude Riven just gave us.” Stella said.

“Yeah he wasn’t very nice. Let's just get back to our assignment. Let Riven deal with that troll.”

“Floras right, if Riven wants to go off and get himself eaten I say Bon Appetit. Right.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Girls,” Tecna called, she had climbed up and was looking at where the ship had been smoking, “did you notice the burn pattern, they indicate that the damage came from the outside of the ship. While it was still in flight.”

Walking closer Bloom noticed something else about the hole, “And look the way the metal is bent, it reminds me of what happens after a really bad accident where they will cut it open and pull it away.” Looking closer she ran her hands along the haul, “I think someone wanted the troll to escape.”

“You think that someone shot down the ship so a troll would escape.” Flora said the shock clearly in her voice, “If that is the case, I think that we should investigate.”

A quick glance around the wreckage allowed them to find a set of large footprints that started to lead into the thicket, “Hey I need you guys to do me a favor. If I ever say hey let’s go hang out in a swamp, remind me that I really hate swamps.” Musa whined as they started to follow the trail.

Once they were into the trees again they started to notice that not only were they still sinking up to their ankles the trolls foot prints got shallower and shallower until they ran out of prints to follow. “Look at the footprints they keep getting shallower before they disappear.”

Tecna bent down looking closer, “It's almost as if the troll found a way to become weightless.”

“But trolls don’t have magic.” Flora said.

“Unless someone cast the spell for him.” Musa pointed out.

“I think this is just proving our theory that someone wanted the troll to escape. Now we just need to find him, and I’m sure once we find him, we’ll find whoever wanted to bust him loose.” Bloom said.

“Well if there are no tracks to follow how are we supposed to find him?” Stella asked, pointing out the most obvious issue.

“Yeah I don’t wanna just wander through the swamp calling for him.” Musa jokes.

“We just need to do what we were already doing, listen to the voice of nature.” Flora said, before closing her eyes and listening.

“I still can’t hear this voice.” Tecna said after a moment seeming sad that this was something, she was having a difficult time doing.

Bloom closed her eyes too and listened, this time all she heard was ‘look up.’ Deciding that she should listen she looked up into the tree and saw that just above her sight line there was a clear path of torn vines and broken branches. “Guys I think I know how to find him.”

The others turned to look at her each with looks of confusion. They still looked confused when she pointed to the trees.

“I don’t know what you're looking at Bloom.” Tecna said

“Look at the branches and the vines, something has gone through here and has left a path. If you look closely you can see that something went this way through the thicket.”

Stella seemed really concerned about this, “Are you sure that’s the way he went?” she asked the fear clearly in her voice.

“I don’t like the idea of going into that either Stella but that’s where the trail leads.”

“I think Blooms right Stella, that’s the way that I keep being told to go too.” Flora said, taking a step forward.

Bloom and Flora lead the charge following the trail deeper into the swamp, Tecna brought up the rear asking as they got deeper into the swamp for mother nature to say something.

* * *

Riven relished a couple of minutes after storming off that he had no idea where he was going. After those fairy’s showed up, he got so frustrated that he stormed off without even thinking to check to see if the troll had left any tracks that they could follow.

The map they had, had been left in the ship in their hurry to get out and put out the small engine fire, and they hadn’t had the chance to go back and grab it, not that it had mattered anyway cause apparently the compass Riven had had been broken in the crash so they couldn’t even use that. By the time he had relished this they were completely lost.

The other guys had been trying to tell him to slow down and that this was a bad idea but by the time he listened to them they had no idea where they were. And Riven had led them into a part of the swamp that was just water that was almost up to their knees so they didn’t even have their own footprints to follow back. They turned around and started trying to retrace their steps.

After walking for a bit, they found themselves on a shore line. Once they came to a stop the argument about what their next step should be. “I think that we should go this way.” Timmy said pointing towards where the sun was, “Where we were heading was east and the sun rises in the east. Ergo if we head that way, we should be in Magix and be able to get help.”

Riven scoffed at that suggestion, “That’s crazy it’ll take hours to get there.” Turning he pointed in the opposite direction, “We need to head that way because that way we get back to the ship we call for help, and we can start trying to track the troll from the last location we knew he was.”

“Riven we aren’t even sure that will get us to the ship. When we crashed, we were going every which way? I think we should climb up a tree and see if we could see the ship.” Brandon said. 

“That’s crazy even if we did go somewhat off course we crashed in a large clearing. We would see it.”

“And how do you know we wouldn’t be going the opposite direction. You just stormed around the swamp for twenty minutes. How do you know we don’t have to go east to get to the ship? You don't, that's why we need to go up a tree to get a sense of our location.” He said, his voice starting to get louder.

“Look around you.” Riven nearly shouted, “None of the trees around here have low hanging branches so how do you expect to get high enough up a tree to get a sense of our location. You can’t. So just listen to me after all I’m in charge.”

His last statement caused the whole group to start in on a full-blown yelling match. They were all so preoccupied with who was right they didn’t notice that a series of vines had moved towards them and had begun to wrap around their legs until it was too late.

By the time they realized what was going on they were unable to get away or reach their weapons. “Get off me, you stupid vines. Go drink some water or something.” Riven shouted as he struggled to get free the vines encasing his whole body.

“I don’t think these vines survive on just water alone.” Timmy said panic filling his voice as he struggled to get free.

“Why do you say that?” Sky asked.

“Because I think they are trying to eat us.” At his statement they all started to redouble their efforts to get out of the vines.

“So, what do we do.” Brandon asked

“let’s just remain calm and….” He started until he saw one of the vines around his head start to move down. Timmy felt his blood run cold as the vine started to wrap around his throat, “HELP!!!”

* * *

The girls were walking and they had run out of clues for where the troll had gone when they wandered into a part of the swamp that had them sloshing through water. Flora had taken over leading the way with her ability to hear the voice stronger than anyone else.

“Everyone be very quiet,” Flora whispered, “I recognize these plants, they are quietness carnivorous, they hate noise.”

“Really?” Stella asked, practically rolling her eyes at the statement, “Let’s see.” At that moment she let out a loud whistle, after a moment a smirk spread across her face “SEE NOTHING HAPPENED.” She said just in time for the vines to wrap around her legs lifting her into the air.

The rest of them jumped back as Stella let out a blood- curdling scream. She flailed around screaming demanding that they put her down.

Flora stood staring down at Stella, her arms crossed over her chest, her voice was soft and calm with an underlying tone of exhaustion. “I told you so. Now stop screaming.” Once Stella stopped yelling, Flora knelt down and placed a comforting hand on the plant, “It's alright little one we didn’t mean to startle you.” At her words the vines startled to release their grip on her till she fell to the ground with a thud.

Bloom reached out a hand to help her off the ground, “I think we should listen to Flora about plants, after all she is our resident expert.” She whispered

They all nodded agreement, “Alright now no sudden noise.” Flora whispered

Off into the distance a little way away they heard a distinctly male voice screaming for help. Heading in the direction of the scream they started to hear more voices talking, “Man it's gonna be so embarrassing if someone finds us like this.”

Walking closer they saw that it was the specialist that they had talked to not even an hour ago. The girls grinned to themselves as they walked up to them, “Need a hand?” Stella asked, practically laughing at the sight before her.

“Get away girls, these vines belong to incredibly dangerous blood thirsty man-eating killer plants.” Riven said struggling in their hold.

Musa rolled her eyes, “They only eat loud mouths so be quiet.”

Flora walked over gently talking to the plants and talking in a hushed whisper, it didn’t take long for the vines to unwrap themselves from the guys allowing them to step away from the vines.

“Come on let’s get away from these things,” Bloom whispered. They all quickly moved away from the plants, Flora leading the charge out of the jungle of vines.

As they were passing the last of the vines Brandon walked up to her, “Hey it's good to see you Bloom.” He whispered, smiling at her.

His smile was infectious, every time Sky smiled at her she just felt her face lighting up without her consent.

Stella stepped in between the two of them, “Hello, we got away.” Her voice louder than normal. A part of her was happy Stella decided that moment was the perfect time to butt in cause Bloom didn’t know how to respond to someone saying something like that to her.

“I think we should all look for the troll together from now on, you know safety in number and all.” Everyone was very vocal in agreeing that it was a good idea. Everyone that is except for Riven.

“No way am I working with a bunch of girls.” 

Bloom and the rest of the girls started to glare at him but before they had the chance to remind him that they had saved his sorry ass not even 5 minutes ago, Sky stepped in between the girls and Riven, “Well then you’re on your own.” He said starting to walk away before throwing over his shoulder, “And if you find the troll give us a shout.”

The realization that he was going to be left alone in the swamp that was full of plants that he didn’t know how to handle, and a troll he would have to face by himself seemed to be an icy shock to him. Grunting he muttered that he would work with them.

* * *

After walking for a while letting Flora and Bloom lead, they go to another water part of the swamp. The water stretched out farther than they could see in either direction and while the other side was a good distance away it was closer than trying to walk around. “We need to get through this.” Flora said looking at it.

“Let’s just walk through it, I mean how deep could it be?” Riven said walking into it. Stepping in he took five steps before being completely submerged in the water he quickly scrambled out then looked around, before snapping, “Well I didn’t see any of you making any better suggestions.”

“Look at those clumps of dirt floating,” Tecna said pointing to the small grassy spots floating on the water. “If they are strong enough, we could probably hope our way across.” She said before taking a running start and hopping onto one. “Come on guys, it’s fun.”

Everyone shared a look between each other before Bloom shrugged as if to say, ‘What the hell.’ Before running and jumping onto another clump. 

The rest followed suit jumping onto other clumps following their friends.

“My clump of dirt is wobbly.” Flora said straining to keep her balance.

“Mine is too.” Bloom said before jumping to another one, “I think the secret is to just keep moving.”

The group moved quickly across the clumps of dirt that dotted the murky water. A couple of them had a few near misses, Stella lost her balance as she jumped onto one thankfully though Sky was behind her and caught her before she fell into the water. Soon they saw the other side of the water unfortunately they also noticed that while the rest of the water had been mostly stationary as they got closer, they saw that the water was moving making the clumps of dirt farther away from each other.

Most of them got to the shore only getting a little damp when they turned, they saw Riven who had been the last to join them, miss judge the distance and fall into the water. The current of the water was too strong for him to swim against it and the water was still too deep for him to reach the bottom while keeping his head above water. Tecna and Bloom were the closest to him; they each grabbed one of his hands trying to pull him towards the shore when they lost their balance on the muddy bank.

The others grabbed onto them, “Hang on.” Brandon said as they started to get the group closer to safety.

“I don’t really have much of a choice here.” Riven Snapped as they drug him close enough for him to be able to plant his feet on the bottom of the water.

Once they were all safe on the shore each catching their breath Stella started to laugh like a crazy person before looking at Riven, “I guess you're probably glad you teamed up with us girls now.”

He glared at her for a moment before smirking and saying, “Come on let’s go find that troll.”

* * *

They were walking through the swamp the sound of the animals had gone quite the farther, they walked following the voice. The group was beginning to be on edge.

“Is it just me but it’s a little unnerving that is so quiet. Like it's really creepy.” Stella said looking around like she was expecting something to jump out and attack.

“I’ve seen this on Earth when me and my family would go out into the forest. The animal will quiet themselves and hide if they sense danger near.”

“Do you think the animals are afraid of us?” Sky asked looking around like he was hoping to spot something that might explain what was going on.

“No, I don’t think so. This didn’t start until recently. And we have been walking through as a group for a while now. My best guess is that they sense some kind of danger. I don’t know what it is though it could be the troll or it could be something else.” She said just as a loud roar started the group causing them all to take a step back.

A moment later they heard what sounded like three different voices screaming.

“I think someone found the troll.” Sky said as the group ran in the direction that they heard the noise come from.

Pushing aside some of the foliage they saw the troll, along with three of the girls from their class. The three girls were running from the troll but stopped when they relished that they had cornered themselves. They had run into a divot in what looked like the side of a hill. It was a flat Plato and the ledge was about 8 feet high.

“That’s the same troll that was working with Knut. Why didn’t you guys mention that we were looking for the troll that attacked us on earth.” Bloom said, turning her furry to the guys.

Brandon held up his hands, “I know we should have mentioned It, but it kind of slipped our mind.”

“look that’s Amaryl, Cassandra, and Megan.” Flora said, “He has them cornered.”

“Don’t worry we’ll get them out of there.” Sky said, “Because I have a plan. Step one you girl distracts the troll.”

Everyone looked at him in shock, “I sure hope, troll eats the girl, isn’t step two.” Stella quipped, looking terrified.

“Don’t worry you just need to distract him long enough for the others to get away once they are out of harm's way Brandon and Timmy will tackle him. Then me and Riven will put the shakes on him.”

Everyone stared at him for a moment not talking, before Bloom nodded her head and bent down picking up a large rock. Everyone looked at her confused.

Shrugging her shoulders, “I prefer long distance for distracting.” The rest of them nodded before turning and heading towards where the troll was menacing the others.

Rearing back her arm Bloom chucked the rock at the troll hitting him in the back of the head, “Hey tall dark and ugly remember us.”

Stella stepped forwards “Don’t be a stranger get over here and pass out hugs.” She said as the troll turned around and roared at them before charging at the five girls. Dodging out of the way just in time for the troll to charge past them.

As the troll turned around to try and get them a second time Brandon and Timmy tackled him to the ground. A moment later Sky and Riven jumped in and started trying to get the shackles on him. The troll slapped Brandon away, knocking him into Bloom and the rest of the girls.

The troll then grabbed Riven as he started to slip the shackles on. The three remaining guys tried to throw a couple of punches to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately, this didn’t work. The troll got back on his feet with Sky and Riven holding onto him trying in vain to bring him back down. All this did was anger the troll, he threw them both across the clearing before running off back into the swamp.

Brandon stood up and headed over to check on Sky, helping him stand back up from where he had landed. Bloom and Musa ran over to check on Riven, while the other went to check on Timmy who was lying face down on the ground not moving.

By the time the two of them got over to Riven he was trying to stand back up but was clearly having a hard time with it. He was holding his left arm and you could tell that the shoulder had been popped out of place. “Here let me help you.” Bloom said, offering a hand out to help him back to his feet. Riven just grunted at her ignoring the outstretched hand and got himself back to his feet seemingly with the power of pure spite.

As the three of them walked over they saw that Timmy was fine but apparently at some point in the fight the shackles ended up on his wrist instead of the troll.

Brandon pulled the shackles off him laughing, “I guess at least we know that the shackles still work.” Once they were off Timmy seemed to be doing better but was leaning on Tecna for support.

As the group was standing taking stock of their injuries the girls they had helped, Amaryl, Cassandra, and Megan walked up to them.

Cassandra glared at the group, “I thought you boys went to school for bravery not botchery. I mean you didn’t do anything just let a wild troll get away.” She sneered as the other two laughed, before turning with the others and starting off into the swamp in a different direction then the troll.

One of them turned and called over their shoulder, “See you losers.”

“Well I guess it's good to know that no matter where you go people will still be ungrateful that you save their life.” Bloom said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the threes back before turning to the others, “Are you guys alright?”

Brandon and Sky both said they were fine; Timmy looked a little weak on his feet but said he was alright. Riven on the other hand was still holding his arm, the shoulder not sitting right in his socket.

“I think something is wrong with my shoulder.” He said looking like he was pissed at himself that he was injured.

The guys looked concerned as Timmy looked at Rivens shoulder after a minute he sighed and took a step away, “I know that your shoulder is dislocated but I don’t know how to put it back into place, they only teaches that to the students who go through the medical course not those like me who just took first aid.”

“Alfea doesn’t offer medical classes until second year.” Tecna said.

“We should go back to the ship and call the school. We’ll get in trouble but at least one of the medical students can help Riven and we can get more people searching the swamp for the troll.” Brandon said.

“Hang on,” Bloom said stepping forward, “I can pop his shoulder back into place.”

“You can?” Brandon and Riven both said in unison both looking shocked by that fact.

Walking over Bloom started to look at his shoulder, “Yeah my dad trained me to be able to do that when I was 11 after he dislocated his shoulder. I’ve had to do it multiple times for my brothers. Would you like me to fix it?” looking Riven in the eye.

After a moment he clenched his jaw and nodded his head, “Alright Brandon get on the other side and hold him steady, I’m gonna count to three and pop it back into place.”

Moving the arm, a bit she felt where it was supposed to go, nodding her head at Brandon he took hold of Rivens other side and held him steady, “Ok, One … Two.” Skipping three she used a sharp motion hearing the shoulder pop back in. Riven let out a pained scream and fell to his knees. As he caught his breath, he moved the shoulder some looking kind of shocked that he could. “Your welcome.” Riven nodded his head and stood back up. “You might wanna do some stretches on your shoulder and try to go easy on it. At least for a couple of days.”

“While Riven is doing that we should regroup and try to come up with a strategy going forward.”

* * *

A ways’ off into the swamp the troll was running following a smell that continued to draw him further and further into a darkened part of the swamp.

The closer to the smell he got the more the canopy of trees blocked out the light from the sun casting everything around into darkness.

* * *

Brandon was sitting on a fallen tree mentally kicking himself for what happened with the troll and getting thrown away so easily. Looking down he kept thinking over what happened and what they could have done differently to stop the troll.

“Hey.”

Looking up he saw that Bloom was standing there smiling at him before sitting down next to him. “Hey Bloom.”

“Don’t let what they said get you down. You did the best that you could. You didn’t have weapons or anything. It's not your fault, you can’t win all the time. You can’t save everyone, every time, but this time you did. Hold onto that.” She said. The look on her face made him think that this was something she had to say many times before. Like it was something she has had to tell herself.

“Yeah but the troll still got away.”

“But you did save those girls. No matter how ungrateful they were. And you’re all still standing, which means that you have a chance to regroup and try again.”

“Yeah but we’re sophomores and we should have been able to handle it. This was our first real assignment and we messed it up,” he paused for a moment feeling her place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It seems like the only thing we can really do as a group is argue.” Looking over to where Sky and Riven were in the middle of a full-on screaming match with each other.

“DON’T POINT THE FINGER AT ME SKY, I’M NOT THE ONE WHO SHACKLED TIMMY.”

“DUDE YOU HAD THE SHACKLES. HOW COULD I HAVE DONE IT IF THEY WERE IN YOUR HAND.”

“ME, I THINK YOU’VE BEEN SITTING UP HIGH ON YOUR THRONE FOR SO LONG YOU CAN’T SEE CLEARLY.”

Riven and Sky looked like they were about to start throwing punches at each other when Timmy stepped in-between them. “THAT IS ENOUGH. WE ALL SKREWED UP TOGETHER. CAN WE AT LEAST AGREE ABOUT THAT?”

The two stopped and looked at each other before bursting out laughing, “I guess you have a point.” Sky turned to look at Riven, “So what do you say Riven, think we can call a truce?” holding out his hand.

Riven reached out shaking his hand, “Yeah.”

As Brandon got closer Sky turned and smiled at him, “Me and Riven have called a truce.”

“I would prefer an ever-lasting peace, but I guess that a truce is a good first start.”

Riven rolled his eyes at the group, “Alright now what do you say we go and find this troll.”

* * *

Standing in a dark part of the swamp where the overhang from the vines and the trees blocked out all light stood the Trix.

“Where is that stupid troll we’ve been waiting here for hours.” Stormy complained leaning against a tree.

“Patience Stormy. That empty-headed creature will be here soon enough.” Icy said.

“Chill Stormy. The longer we’re out here the less time we have to spend in the classroom.” Darcy pointed out.

“Besides the luring spell we cast is sure to draw him in. no troll could resist it.”

“Our spell is perfect, that’s not what I’m questioning. He’s not smart what if he got caught in the sink slim.”

“Fair. And he does like the roar. The quietness carnivorous, could have gotten him.” She hummed in thought.

‘Mommy’ the duck quacked at her. The stupid creature had been following her around for over a week now. Refusing to leave her side. She had thrown it out the window at school, locked it in a box, and even ditched it in Magix, yet it kept finding her.

Bending over she picked the duck up by its beak before throwing it over her shoulder, “I despise that wretched little creature.”

Just as she had finished getting rid of the duck, they heard the roar from the troll signaling his arrival.

“It's about time you arrived.” Stormy said as the three of them began to surround the troll, flanking him from walking away. “You did what we need you to. But now you know too much.”

“That’s right.” Icy said, “So now our secret must die with you.”

“Have fun in limbo.” Darcy said. Raising their hands, they watched as the troll disappeared in front of them.

“Excellent we’re done here.” She said as they walked into a dark portal, headed back to Cloud Tower.

* * *

They continued to walk through the swamp Bloom, Brandon, and Flora leading the way, as they followed the voice and continued to follow the newly picked up trail.

“So, Bloom, what do you hear when the voice of nature talks to you.”

“It's not really a voice that you hear, it's kind of like instinct.”

“The voice of nature is something you feel inside.” Flora added.

“Hu?” Sky said, “I’ve been trying but I haven’t been able to hear, or feel anything.”

“I can’t either, but if we can trust anyone to lead the way it's Flora and Bloom.” Tecna said.

“So, Bloom your really good at tracking, where did you learn to do that?” Brandon asked moving closer to her.

“My Dad taught me and my brothers how to track when we where growing up. I’m actually not the best of my siblings, you should see…” Bloom stopped, her sentence lost. A part of her still had trouble processing that Dean was gone. Swallowing that lump in her throat she tried to continue what she had been saying, “You should have seen Dean. He could have tracked this guy down faster then if you boys had a tracker on him.” She said trying to keep her voice even and stop the tears that always seemed to be threating when she thought about her oldest brother.

If the others had noticed her sudden change in demeanor, they did comment on it, not even Riven, which she was eternally grateful for. While Bloom like to project that she was a strong person, she sometimes still had a hard time coming to terms with the cold truth that she couldn’t talk to Dean anymore. Bloom knew from experience that grief took time, and while just over a month had passed since Dean had died, it still felt like an open wound that salt kept getting rubbed in every time she thought about him.

The group remained more or less silent over the next couple of minutes until Bloom came to a stop as they entered a large clearing that was covered from the light by trees and vines, “It just stops here.”

“Ok. Then where is the Troll?” Brandon asked, looking all around for any sign of the creature.

“I don’t know but do you feel that? It feels like there is some kind of darkness here.”

“The negative energy is overwhelming.” Stella said looking around, “It's like someone used dark magic here, and recently.”

“So, are you saying that someone used dark magic to get rid of the troll?” Sky asked.

“I think so.” Musa said, “Bloom you said that the troll attacked you and Stella on Earth, Right?”

“That’s right. If we know that the Troll works for Knut, Knut works for the Trix, and dark magic was used here, then I think it's safe to assume that they had something to do with this.”

“Hey look at this.” Riven said lifting up two feathers from the ground.

“Those look like duck feathers.” Tecna said, “Flora, didn’t that spell you cast cause the Trix to be stocked by a duck?”

“That’s right. So, it looks like we have the proof we need.”

“Then that just leaves one question, Why?” Bloom said.

“I don’t know but it’s getting late, we should head back to the ship and call the schools. I’m sure that they are starting to worry about all of us.” Timmy said.

“Follow me.” Flora said leading the way.

Thankfully it didn’t take too long for them to get back to the ship, the troll had seemed to go a weird way, not going directly to the clearing. As they started to get closer to the ship, they noticed that even though the sun was mostly set the clearing was lit up. As they approached, they noticed that instead of one ship, five now sat in the clearing along with dozens of people all in the same uniform as the guys they had spent the day working with.

In the middle of the clearing stood a rather intimidating looking man. He stood well over 6 feet tall, with large muscles, and an air of authority about him. His booming voice was heard through the clearing as he shouted out instructions to the people there.

“Oh no.” Brandon whispered.

Before Bloom had the chance to ask what was wrong the man noticed them, storming over to the group. Bloom watched as the guys stood at attention before Stella grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side with the other girls.

“Where have you boys been. You were supposed to report back to Campus 6 hours ago. We called Magix only to learn that you never arrived and when you failed to answer calls we sent to the ship, we sent out a search crew only to find that your ship had been shot down, and you and the troll you were supposed to deliver were all gone.” He yelled before getting up in their faces and growling, “What happened here?”

The boy stood in shock all too afraid to say anything. After a moment he turned us and asked, “What happened here?”

“Well, Sir,” Bloom started, “We were here doing an assignment for our class at Alfea, when we heard a loud noise and saw their ship crash. While making sure that they were alright it came to light that the troll, they were transporting had escaped. We worked together to track him down, due to the fact that the swamp has many of our classmates here all working on the same assignment, that were not allowed to use their powers. The guys actually saved the lives of some of our class.”

He grunted, “Did you find the troll.”

“Not quite. We tracked him to a clearing about an hour walk from here where there was evidence that someone used dark magic to get rid of the Troll.” Brandon said.

“Where are you girls supposed to be?”

“We were supposed to meet back up with the rest of our class in the crystal clearing.” Flora said.

“Follow me.” He said to the group at large. As he walked to a ship before climbing onboard. “I’ll drop you girls off with the rest of your class, before I take these boys back to the school for medical attention and Disciplinary action.

* * *

Stepping off the ship in front of the entirety of the class was an odd sensation. All the girls looked like they were pissed off at having to spend the entire day waiting on them to arrive. Palladium on the other hand looked more amused than anything.

They waved goodbye, to the guys with Stella even joking about them not walking them to class. Once the ship took off, they turned to look at their teacher.

“You girls are without a doubt the slowest to arrive. So unfortunately, you receive a 0 for punctuality.” He said making them all deflate a bit at that worried at how it might affect their grades, “But I watched you today and I must say that out of all the groups you went above and beyond at listening to the voice of Nature, even going so far as to lend a hand to others. Everything combined, this makes your grade the highest in the class.”

Megan stomped forwards crossing her arms over her chest, “But that’s not fair. They were the last ones to get here.”

“True but I never said it was a race. As you will learn in life sometimes the journey is more important than the destination.”

* * *

It was well after midnight as they finished cleaning and waxing the last of the ships in the hanger bay, “Thank goodness that’s done.” Brandon said as they dropped the cleaning supplies into the closet.

“Yeah but now we gotta go clean the Dragon stables.” Sky pointed out, as they started to walk that way.

“Not just the stables but the creatures too.” Timmy pointed out.

“I guess our punishment could be worse.”

“How?” Riven asked, looking at Sky like he had lost his mind.

“Hey we just have to take care of the Dragons, I mean remember what happened to Markus last year, he got swallowed by the griffin.”

Riven started laughing, “That’s right he stunk for a week after that.”

The group laughed as they grabbed the shoves to start in on the stables.

* * *

Walking back into school Faragonda was waiting for their class, “Girls go ahead up to the Cafeteria, we have plates of food waiting for you, just take them up to your rooms I’m sure you’re all quite hungry by now.”

Bloom started to head that way but was stopped by Professor Diana, “Bloom, I’m glad to see you.”

“Yes ma’am?”

“On Friday you will be sparring against the two-best fighters at each grade level at Red fountain. Starting with the freshman you will go all the way up to the seniors to see which class a red fountain you will become a part of.”

Bloom was a little shocked at this statement, “I’ll be training to fight at Red Fountain? I didn’t think they let girls train there.”

“Typically, they don’t. But Alfea and Red Fountain have a good working relationship together, and you are not the first girl to walk these halls that was more advanced than what we offer here.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Usually on average we get one every other year. So be sharp. Even the Freshman fighters have more training then we offer at Alfea.” She said before walking away.

Everyone had rushed up grabbing their food and headed to their rooms while Bloom had been talking. Hurrying to grab hers she ate it while heading back to her Suite.

After all, five of them had showered and changed into comfortable clothes for the night they sat around relaxing in the common room, when Bloom spoke up. “So, I’ve been thinking. We are a really awesome group, so we need an awesome name.”

They all seemed to think about it for a moment, “That makes sense, a name is good for quick reference.” Tecna said thoughtfully.

“Plus, the perfect name would give us that certain something.” Stella said. “We could be called the … wonder 5 or the power group. OH, Or BSMTF.”

“BSMTF?” Musa asked like the Blond had lost her mind.

“Beauty, Style, Magic, Taste and Flair. Plus, that’s also the first letter in each of our names.”

Flora was the first one to speak up, “No offence but I think that’s a bit too long.”

Musa turned to Bloom, “It was your idea, did you have any idea?”

“Well, actually I did.” She said holding up her sketchbook, “Check it out.”

“Winx? What does it mean?” Tecna asked

“Nothing but our group,” she said, feeling a bit self-conscious.

“Well I like it.” Flora said, “It's unique, and it belongs to just us.”

“I agree.” Stella said as Musa and Tecna gave a thumbs up.

“Alright then I think we agree, we are the Winx.” Bloom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for sticking with me too chapter 4. please let me know if there are any mistakes i don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Just so you know i won't be posting a chapter for September. my birthday falls right around my normal upload day and with many states reopening i'm now able to do my cross country move that I've been putting off since June. i don't know how long the drive will take me and being the only driver i don't wanna push myself. i will be back October 15th with Chapter 5. i can't wait to see you all then, in the meantime, go re-watch Winx club, there isn't not much else to do in quarantine.


	5. Date with Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stella goes out for the night with her very own Prince Charming, the rest of the Winx become worried about how she is acting. will they be able to find out what's wrong with her before its too late.

The Winx stood in the kitchen peeling potatoes. For the life of her Bloom couldn’t understand why every girl in the school was supposed to help in the kitchen. You would think that a school full of magic could just conger up meals for the students. Bloom knew how to use a knife in many ways, but peeling things was not one of them. After the third time she sliced open her figures, they made her put on these metal gloves. And while yes, she hadn’t cut herself again, her fingers felt huge and clumsy in a way she didn’t appreciate.

“So, can someone please explain to me the logic of having students cook.”

Tecna laughed at that, “What’s the matter Bloom. Did the schools on earth not make students do work around the school?”

“The only time they did was when you got detention. And while I admit I had a habit of getting into fights, they never made me try cooking. Pick up trash, Yes. Scrape gum off the underside of the desks, Also yes. But cooking?”

Flora smiled at her, “Honestly I like helping in the kitchen. It reminds me of being back home, me and my sister would help mom in the kitchen.”

Musa rolled her eyes at this, “Personally I’m with Bloom on this one. I just don’t understand why we can’t just use magic to do this.”

“Because food made with magic isn’t as good for you, and doesn’t taste as good.” Cut in the stern voice of the school chef. “Now are you finished with the potatoes yet?”

“Chill.” Picking up one of the peeled potatoes, “See almost done.” Musa said before dropping it back down into the bowl.

“No, peel off less skin. And have you checked on the roast yet?

“Not in the past two minutes since the last time we checked it.” Bloom said, finishing her last potato.

“You young fairies need to learn how to put love into your cooking. You can’t just start it and sit down with a magazine; cooking is an art. It takes time, devotion, and a lifetime to master the complexities of it.” He lectured as Bloom started to carry a pot full of potatoes over to the stove, running into the chief, causing both of them and all the potatoes to go spilling out all over the floor.

“Oh, son of a bitch.” Bloom groaned under her breath as she laid on the floor, feeling the water soaking her clothes. ‘This is it. Just leave me here. If I get up off this floor that just means I have to clean up this mess and start all over again.’

“You know what I’m going to go to the head Mistress and see if I can get you girls permanently exempt from helping in my kitchen.” He said standing up and walking out of the room.

Even once he was gone Bloom laid on the floor wondering what she would be doing right now if she was still on earth. Probably eating dinner food and trying to track down her oversized brother. Grunting as she got up off the ground, she used the pot to hold the potatoes, and started drying up the water that was all over the floor.

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I am really hoping that we get out of kitchen duty.” Said Musa

At that moment Stella burst through the doors, “Guess what girls I have fabulous news.”

Bloom rolled her eyes at that, “Yes Stella we know that after last year they don’t trust you in the kitchen and don’t have to help out here.”

“Well yes there is that,” she started pulling out a piece of paper, “But what I was going to tell you about is I got a hand written invitation from Prince Sky asking me out on a date tonight.”

The four of them moved closer getting a look at the note, even Bloom had to admit that it was a cute note.

_Dear Princess Stella,_

_I was hoping that you would do me the great honor by agreeing to accompany_

_me on a date to the Black lagoon café tonight._

_Sincerely Prince Sky_

“That great Stella.” Bloom said heading back to finish cleaning up the mess on the floor.

“Isn’t it? There’s only one problem.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Tecna asked, still examining the note.

“I don’t know what to wear. I’ve been looking through my closet for almost an hour. I need your help girls.”

They all hurried with her up to her room, Bloom quickly dipped into her room changing into dry clothes before running into Stella room.

Each of the girls were holding up a dress option trying to get Stella to pick one. Flora was holding up a long sleeve black dress. “Flora I’m going on a date not to a funeral.”

“What about this interesting dress?” Tecna said holding up a bright pink dress with purple shapes on it. The sleeves and neckline had bushy purple details on it. “Where did you even find it.”

“I didn’t. I designed it.” She said very proudly.

Bloom felt her eyes go wide in shock that Stella designed it, before turning around to see if she could find something that would work for a date. While she had never been on a proper date herself, she had seen what most of the girls who spent time around Dean wore, and she had spent years watching T.V. and had a pretty good idea of what girls wore when on dates. Flipping through different articles of clothing she saw a dress that seemed perfect, a short light blue dress with dark blue detailing. “Hey Stella what about this?” she said holding it up.

“That’s perfect. I forgot I even had that one.” She said grabbing it to change into, “You know Bloom if you ever go out on a date you can borrow something from my closet.”

Bloom rolled her eyes at that, “Stella any guy crazy enough to ask me out would probably have realized that jeans and a flannel are my style.” She said walking over to sit down on Stella’s bed, “So, is Brandon going to be there.”

“Doubtful, I’m sure that Sky gave his servants the night off.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, “Brandon isn’t His servant, the term is First Royal Squire.”

“I’m just kidding Bloom. But if I didn’t know better, I’d say that you like him.” She teased, laughing at the blush that appeared on Bloom's face. “Hey Musa be a dear and bring me that green chest.” She said, pointing to the item by Musa’s feet.

Musa grabbed it, grunting at the weight of it. “What is in here?” she complained dropping it by Stella’s feet

“Just a few pieces of jewelry,” she said, opening it up to reveal what looked like a treasure chest full of gold and jewels.”

“A Few?!?!” There was so much jewelry in the chest that even half of it would fund her family’s hunting adventures from the time her dad started till Blooms great grandkids quit hunting.

“Yeah these are just the few that I brought with me. I left most of them back home in Solaria.” She said, putting on a few bracelets. After a moment of checking her appearance she pulled her ring off her hand “The ring is too much.” Pulling it off and handing it to Bloom, “Bloom could you keep an eye on this for me please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, who needs a magic scepter when they have a real-life Prince to protect them.”

“A person who can rescue herself.” Bloom said, putting the ring into her pocket, “But yes I’ll keep an eye on it.”

Tecna rolled her eyes, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you let yourself get so worked up over some guy.”

Musa started sniffing the air, “Hey do you smell that?” they all sniffed the air for a moment before the realization hit, “I think its dinner!!” Musa said, running out of the room. The other three following after. Running as fast as they could they got into the kitchen, not realizing that they had lost Flora on the way there.

“Well I guess that the roast is well done.” Bloom said looking at the smoke-filled room.

“Well and Done are two words I wouldn’t use for this situation.” The stern voice of Griselda said as she stared down the group of girls, “Your girls’ irresponsibility is quite horrendous. Air-o lust.” She said and with a wave of her hand the cloud of smoke became smaller and smaller before she crushed it in her hand.

Bloom looked around in shock at the now spotless kitchen. At that moment Flora ran in carrying a fire extinguisher, only to trip, losing control and spraying Griselda with it.

“You girls get back to work, I won’t let you delay dinner.” She said storming out of the kitchen cleaning herself off.

“Do you guys know how to make grilled cheese?” Bloom asked looking around.

“What's grilled cheese?” Tecna asked

“Other than the only thing I know how to cook, let’s call it Earth traditional lazy meal.” She said walking around grabbing what was needed.

* * *

By the time dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned Bloom was dead on her feet, how was it that she could go days without sleeping, while hunting monsters and be fine, but 3 hours of kitchen work made her feel like taking a nap for a month. Walking into hers and Flora’s room she quickly changed into her PJ’s. looking over she saw that Flora had passed out on top of her blankets with her clothes still on.

Walking over she unlaced Flora’s shoes, and removed them from her feet before grabbing the extra blanket from the closet and covering her with it. Walking out of their room, Bloom headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed, to see Tecna and Musa talking.

Musa had her arms crossed over her chest, “Well maybe I wanna go out too, with or without a date.”

“Well I’m sure it might be more fun if someone did ask us out.” Bloom said walking up to the two of them.

“I’m not sure I understand the point of dating.” Tecna said.

“You should try it, you might have fun.”

“What about it could be fun. Dating is an experience of irrelevant value.” 

“Well then you have nothing to lose then.”

Musa chimed in, “Yeah, you should ask Timmy out.”

Tecna rolled her eyes, “Goodnight girls I’m going to bed.”

Musa and Bloom stood there laughing at their friend before yawning and telling each other goodnight.

* * *

Bloom startled awake to the sound of someone screaming and something breaking. Jumping up in a cold sweat she looked at the clock groaning when she saw the time was 5:03AM, assuming that it was just the remnants of a nightmare that she couldn’t remember, laying her head back on her pillow as she caught her breath, another scream echoed through the dorms. Getting out of bed she looked over and saw that Flora, who was still in her clothes from yesterday, was also up and looking concerned as the screaming and yelling continued.

“I think somethings wrong with Stella.” Flora said as they walked towards the door to their room. “I wonder how the date went?”

As the sound of something else breaking, they jumped, “I’m gonna guess not very well.”

Tecna and Musa were also heading into the common area of the suite, looking hesitantly at Stella door, “I’m going to guess that the date didn’t go well last night.” Tecna said, looking around at the others.

“Even still it’s too early for this.” Musa said.

“I’m gonna find out what’s wrong,” Bloom said, marching to the door and knocking on it. The noise in the room stopped and Stella opened the door, still wearing the dress she left in for her date, but now she looked like a mess. Her hair was tangled in knots, and looking frizzed and out of control. Her makeup was smeared like she had been rubbing her face.

Stella looked at the group of them standing in front of her door, “HI ‘a. What’s up?”

“Hey Stella we didn’t hear you come back last night; how did the date go.” Bloom said looking at her friend.

“Yeah we want details.” Musa chimed in

Stella looked startled at this, trying to close the door on them, “I got in late and the date went fine.”

Flora smiled at her, “Come on you’re not getting off easily.”

“The date ... was ... very romantic.”

“Come on Stel’ did he walk you home, did he kiss you goodnight?” Bloom probed

“Don’t you have your own lives! How pathetic.” Stella snapped, slamming the door in their faces.

Musa looked pissed off, “What is her problem.”

“No clue, but let’s leave her alone for a while.” Bloom said looking at the others before turning and walking back to her room.

* * *

Bloom was in Wizgiz class with her head as a pumpkin. Truly a statement she never thought she would make. Transformations class had become so much easier since she had grown her wings.

“Marvelous class. Now I’m sure some of you are ready to have their normal heads back, repeat after me, Decapa pumpkin.”

“Decapa pumpkin.” The class all repeated after him. Reaching up Bloom felt that her face was back to normal. Every time they did something like this in class, she felt herself smile, amazed that this was her life now.

“OH NO.” one of the other girls cried, “PROFESSOR IT DIDN’T WORK, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?” she shouted as her voice sounded like she was hysterical.

“Don’t worry you're just thinking too much about the pumpkin still. You just need a good scare.” He said walking up to her before pulling a mouse out of his pocket. That started to roar in her face. She let out a high pitch scream before her face turned back to normal, “Thanks Phil.” He said before the mouse ran back into his pocket. “Now tomorrow we will be doing our first full body transformation, but to keep it simple you will all be turning into slugs.” He said just as the bell rang earning a loud chorus of groans.

Musa, Bloom walked out of the class catching up with Tecna and Flora. “Well I guess her highness decided not to come to class.” Musa said as they started walking to their next class of the day.

“Something must be wrong; I’m really worried about her.” Flora said.

“I wonder if something happened to her last night that she just doesn’t wanna tell us about?” Tecna asked.

“But I thought we were her friends. Why wouldn’t she tell us if she’s upset.”

A bad feeling had been sitting in Bloom's stomach since that morning, “I’m gonna go check on Stella. I met up with you in class.” She said before turning and rushing towards her dorm.

Walking up to the door she opened it and was surprised to find that the common area had been destroyed. The couch was flipped over and everything had practically been torn apart. “Stella!!” she called out looking into Stella’s room she saw that it was in a similar state, moving quickly she checked her room along with Musa’s and Tecna’s. each room was torn apart. Furniture flipped over not an inch of the place was left intact.

“Stella this isn’t funny!!” she called out as she walked out. Once their door was closed, he heard one behind her slam shut revealing Stella.

“Hey Bloom. Looking for me.”

“Yeah we were worried about you. Stella did you do this?” she said, taking a hesitant step back.

“I’m looking for something. And I think you know where it’s at.”

“What are you talking about?”

“BLOOM I’M NOT IN THE MOOD.” She shouted, grabbing a chair and throwing it across the room.

“Look Stella, calm down and tell me what’s wrong. We can fix it.”

“Where is my ring Bloom.”

The question raised so many questions in Bloom's mind, “You know where it’s at. So, tell me.”

“Of course, I’ve got it. You handed it to me last night and asked me to keep an eye on it, don’t you remember?” The only thing Bloom could think of to explain the sudden change in behaviors was demonic possession, “Christo.” She said, wishing that she had a flask of holy water on her.

It seemed to have no effect on Stella, “Well hand it over you little thief.” She said before throwing a dark blast of magic at her.

Bloom managed to dodge out of the way, standing up she was pissed off, “Stella I’ve had more than enough of you attitude.” She said take a step forward, if it was a fight, she wanted it was a fight she was going to get.

Stella snarled at her before running and jumping out of the window. Disappearing in a burst of light that screamed dark magic.

Gaining her composure, she pulled out her phone and quickly called the others telling them to hurry to the room.

* * *

“I just can’t believe Stella would act this way.” Flora said the shock clear on her face after Bloom told them what happened with Stella.

“You said she was looking for her ring, why wouldn’t she remember that she gave it to you last night?” Tecna asked, ignoring that shock that Flora was in.

“That’s the part I’m confused about myself.” Bloom said. After she had called that others, she had checked the place and found no sign of sulfur. In her pockets she placed a couple of weapons, including a silver throwing knife that she thought might come in handy. While she was convinced that this wasn’t Stella acting this way, her not remembering that she gave Bloom her ring to watch basically confirmed this, now the real question was who or ... what the person imitating her friend was. “But I think we should investigate. Stella was normal when she left last night for her date but this morning she was acting like a completely different person.”

“Blooms got a point.” Musa said, “Where do you think we should start?”

Bloom had found and grabbed the note Stella had shown them the night before, pulling it out of her pocket, “On Earth me and my brothers would start with the one person we know was also there. I say we should go pay Prince Sky a visit.” She declared. The other looked between each other before nodding their heads.

“One problem, Class is going on, and by leaving school grounds we would be ditching.” Tecna pointed out, “If we are caught, we will be in serious trouble.”

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, “So we won’t get caught. Just follow me.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later the four of them were on a bus headed to Red Fountain, having managed to get away without anyone stopping them.

“Alright Bloom spill how did you come up with that plan so fast?” Musa asked, looking at her friend.

“Oh, I didn’t just come up with that plan. Growing up my dad would drill into my head that no matter what I needed a plan of escape for every possible situation. I had that one figured out by the third day of school.” She said grinning to herself. It wasn’t a bad plan if she did say so herself. Her and the other girls called the school nurse complaining of stomach pain. The nurse brushed it off just as expected, and told them to rest for the rest of the day. They waited for the courtyard to clear before climbing onto the roof and sneaking down around the back of the school and waiting in the tree line until the bus showed up.

“Really?” Tecna asked looking at her, “That’s odd. Is it an Earth thing?”

Bloom grimaced at that, “Kind of. There are so many different cultures on Earth and sub cultures and the one that my dad raised me and my brothers in, caused us to need to learn things that were different like that.”

“What culture was that Bloom?” Flora asked

“I’ll tell you later. It’s a long story that I wanna tell Stella at the same time.” She said as they pulled up in front of the school. Getting out they walked up to the first person they saw and asked where they might find Prince Sky. It didn’t take long for them to track him down. He was in the stables feeding Dragons, actual dragons. Bloom was going to have to file that away as something to freak out about after their current problem was dealt with.

“Hey what are you girls doing here?” Brandon asked walking up to them, “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Bloom smiled at him, “We are kind of ditching.” Noticing that Sky also walked up to them she turned her attention to him, “We actually wanted to talk to you. We were wondering if you noticed anything off about Stella on your date last night, did anything happen?”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t take Stella out last night. Not that I wouldn’t want to but we’ve not been allowed to leave campus since the incident with the troll.”

Pulling out the note she handed it to him, “So you didn’t write this?”

Sky opened the note and looked at it, “No this wasn’t me. It's not even my handwriting.”

Brandon opened it and looked at it for a moment, before handing it back to Bloom, “It's not. It actually looks like it was written by a woman.”

“What do you mean?” she asked looking at the note.

Brandon moved so that he was standing next to her, “See the way the loops are done. And the curl is done on the S in Stella.” At that moment Tecna screamed, turning around she saw that a dog was jumping up trying to get her to play with her. “Lady come here girl.” He said calling her over, before kneeling down and petting the dog. “Sorry about her, Tecna, she loves people.”

Riven walked by laughing, “Of course a dog likes you. Probably the only girl that will ever care about you.”

“Laugh it up Riven cause no one else will.” Bloom called over her shoulder before bending down and scratching the dog behind her ears.

“So why are you asking me about a date I didn’t go on last night with Stella?” Sky asked.

“This morning Stella was acting really weird and then attacked Bloom before disappearing.” Tecna said.

Flora then added, “We are just trying to figure out what’s going on. We are worried about Stella.”

“I wish I could help.” He said before snapping to attention.

Turning around they saw that the same intimidating man that was there after the troll escaped was glaring at them, “GET BACK TO WORK BOYS. THIS IS HERO SCHOOL NOT MANNERS SCHOOL.”

“We’ll get out of your hair.” She said as they turned to leave, “Thank you for your help.” She called over her shoulder as they rushed to the bus stop in front of the school, getting there just in time for the bus. Once they were seated on the bus Bloom turned to the others, “Brandon said that the handwriting on the note looks like it was written by a girl. Do you think that someone is playing a joke on Stella?”

“I mean it’s possible. She didn’t have many friends after she blew up the classroom last year. Maybe someone wanted to mess with her.” Tecna said.

“But even then, why wouldn’t she tell us?” Flora asked, “She knows she can tell us anything.”

“Hurt pride?” Musa suggested. “But even then, it doesn’t excuse how she’s been acting today.”

“How about next we go into Magix and find this Black lagoon Café. Maybe someone there knows what happened last night.” Bloom suggested as the bus came to a stop, the group got off and headed for the street.

“The only problem is that I’ve run through every database and I’ve found no Black lagoon Café, on this or any realm.” Tecna said.

“Well then what do we do?” Musa asked, “If Tecna can’t find it with her computers, then how are we supposed to go there?”

“We could try my search engine.” Bloom said smiling at the others.

“You have a search engine?” Flora asked, looking more than a little surprised.

“Yep.” She said taking a step towards a random guy, “And it's really easy to use. Watch.” Walking up to a young guy who was looking at the bus schedule, “Pardon me, I was wondering if you knew where this place, I'm looking for is? It’s called the Black Lagoon Café.”

The guy stopped and thought for a minute, “No sorry I’ve never heard of it before.”

“Alright thanks. Sorry for bothering you.” She said turning back to her friends.”

Tecna laughed, “Well I guess that works.”

* * *

Almost two hours had passed and the girls were sitting on a curb trying to figure out their next step. After hours of asking people throughout the city they hadn’t met a single person who had even heard of this place. They were feeling more than a little defeated.

“SO, what do we do now?” Tecna asked, giving Bloom a bit of a stink eye, “We can’t find this place, can we just face facts that someone played a mean joke on Stella and it put her in a bad mood.”

Musa sighed, “I think Tecna’s right. Maybe we should head back to school and see if she went back there.”

“No.” she said looking back at them, “It just doesn’t track. I’ve seen people act like this before. People who have their whole personality change suddenly for almost no reason. This black lagoon Café is somewhere I just know it.”

Her statement causes them to start arguing, when they were interrupted by a hipster looking guy. “Hey did I hear you ladies say you were looking for the Black lagoon Café?” he asked, his voice sounding vaguely familiar.

“Yeah, we are, do you know where it is?” Flora asked, jumping up.

He scratched at the back of his head, “I’m not sure if I can. It’s kind of an underground type place. Only the coolest people can get in, I’m not sure if you fit that bill.”

The four of them all talked at once, declaring how cool they were when the guy started to laugh, “Alright, alright. I just wanted to make sure. You four are some groovy chicks. You just need to go to the end of this block, take a left onto Magnolia and follow it out of town. Go over the old stone bridge and there is this stone cottage with an old oak tree out front. That’s the place.” He said before turning and running off in the same direction he had come from.

“Well he was wired.” Musa said after a moment.

“We have a word for people like him on earth, Hipsters, and they are just as wired there as here.” Bloom said, “So I guess we should get going?” the other looked nervous before nodding their heads as the group started off following the directions, he had given them.

It didn’t take long before the group saw the bridge and the cottage. The cottage was very quaint looking, with a large tree in front of it just like the hipster said. “I guess this is the place. Weird how no one else seemed to know about it when it's so close to the city?” Bloom said observing the place with a distrustful eye.

“Yeah maybe Tecna needs to update her search engine. Or this place needs to invest more in advertising.” Musa jokes

“My search engines are perfectly up to date. It's this place that isn’t right.”

“Is anyone else getting a really weird feeling about this place?” Flora asked looking around, before walking up and placing a hand on the tree before jumping back in shock, “This place is very wrong.” The fear was clear, in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Bloom asked, taking a step closer.

“This tree is wrong.” She said looking around, “It's dead and it's been that way for a really long time.”

Suddenly it was like something in the air changed. The winds started blowing, and the temperature dropped. Once it stopped, they looked around and saw that the once nice-looking cottage now looked abandoned and in need of repair. The chimney that had been there had fallen to the ground leaving a gaping hole in the side of the building. Part of the roof seemed to have caved in. The air now carried a rotten smell to it. “Is anyone else really missing the fake nice-looking place right now?” Musa asked in a joking manner clearly trying to cover up how freaked out she was right now.

They all raised their hands before Bloom cleared her throat, “I know it sounds crazy but I think we should check inside the cottage.”

They all looked at her like she had lost her mind, and to be fair just saying it out loud made Bloom feel like she had, “Bloom I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Flora said grabbing her arm as she took a step closer to the dilapidated looking building.

“I have to agree with Flora on this,” Tecna said, “The structural integrity of this place is questionable at best. It doesn’t seem safe to enter.”

“Yeah but this was the place we were led. And I don’t feel comfortable leaving until we’ve checked out the inside. If you three want I’ll go in by myself and you can stay outside, make sure that no one follows me in.” while Bloom wasn’t looking forward to walking into an abandoned building by herself, she preferred to have her brothers back her with things like this, she didn’t wanna pressure the others into coming with her.

Musa stepped forward and smiled at her, “Hey I’m in. I’ve always loved checking out abandoned buildings.”

Nodding at Musa the two of them walked towards the door, as Bloom reached out and grabbed the handle, grunting when the door refused to budge. After struggling with the handle for a moment, she took a step back before kicking the door down. The entire door came free from the frame falling to the ground.

The three seemed to stare at the door on the ground in shock for a moment, before Flora and Tecna moved forward, following behind Bloom as she walked into the building.

Looking around the building, the first thing any of them noticed was a thin layer of dust on everything. In the dust on the ground Bloom noticed four distinct footprints in the dust. Kneeling down to get a closer look Bloom looked back at the others, “Check it out. Four sets of footprints.”

“Stella was wearing a pair of wedge sandals when she left for her date.” Flora said pointing to a set of prints.

“And look, three different sets of prints seem to surround her.” Tecna said. a moment later a loud crash could be heard startling the four girls.

Looking up to where they heard the crash come from, they watched as Stella stood over them. They watched as she walked down the stairs, “Well hello pixies.” She practically snarled at them, “I sincerely hope you are here to give me my ring back.”

Bloom felt herself take an involuntary step back, “Stella what’s going on with you?”

As Stella moved closer to them, “I want my magic ring back and if you don't hand it over then I guess I’ll just have to take it from your lifeless bodies.” She said sending a blast of dark magic at them, knocking them to the ground. Standing up, the four of them quickly transformed into their fairy forms preparing for a fight, “Oh, the pixies are going to fight me. Well bring it on.”

Bloom stopped, the realization of what was really going on sweeping over her. taking a step up to her, “Who are you? Icy or Darcy?”

A sinister smile crossed ‘Stella’s’ face, “Well the slowest horse has finally crossed the finish line. Congratulations, here’s your prize.” with a snap of her figures the illusion disappeared revealing Darcy. A moment later, Icy, and Stormy made themselves known.

The hipster from earlier that had directed them to this place ran forward before falling to his knees in front of the Trix, “Please change me back.” He pleaded. Darcy smiled a sinister smile at him before snapping her fingers turning him from a hipster into Knut.

Bloom jumped up into the air, flying towards the witches, a fire ball in her hands, “What have you three done with Stella.”

Icy threw her head back in a sinister laugh, “You foolish fairy, she’s right here.” She said, gesturing up to the ceiling where Stella was encased by ropes of light. Bloom watched as the bands tightened around Stella, her cries for help getting weaker as they started to cut off her air flow. “Now Bloom unless you want your friend to be splattered all over the walls, you’ll put down your wings and give us the ring of Solaria.”

“Don’t do it Bloom. It's four against three we can take them.” Tecna said. her voice louder and clearer than Stella’s gasps for help.

Reluctantly she let the fire ball out of her hand and landed. Transforming back to her regular clothes she pulled the ring out of her pocket looking Icy in the eyes before asking, “What guarantee do I have that after I give you this ring that you’ll let Stella go unharmed.”

Icy’s grin was positively wicked as she said, “You don’t. The only guarantee you have is that if you don’t, we will pop her like a zit, before kicking the rest of you, pixies asses and take the ring from you. Your choice.”

Though she didn’t want to, Bloom knew that she had no real choice. Taking a couple of steps forward she tossed the ring at Icy, watching as she caught it in the air. She looked down at the ring before snapping her finger causing the bands around Stella to disappear allowing Stella to fall to the ground with a thud.

Bloom ran over to Stella listening to her gasp for air. Helping her friend sit up and catch her breath, looking over she watched the witches with a distrustful eye until they disappeared.

* * *

Once Stella had caught her breath the five of them left the cottage with Stella leaning on Bloom for support. As they walked towards the bus stop Bloom tried to apologize multiple times, with Stella brushing her off each time.

Once they got onto the bus on the way back to school Bloom tried to apologize again but this time Stella interrupted her, “Bloom if I were you, I would have done the same thing. If any of you girls were in the spot I was, I would have handed over my ring no questions asked.” Stella grabbed Bloom and pulled her into a hug, “You saved my life. Do you know that?”

Bloom pulled Stella closer, the two of them holding each other, “I’m so glad you're safe.” After a moment Bloom let go of Stella and looked around at the rest of the girls, “When we get back to the school, I need to tell you some things about myself. Things that I don’t know how to explain but I wanna be honest with you.” She smiled at the four of them, “You girls have become my closest friends and that’s something I didn’t think I would ever have.”

The five of them pulled each other close hugging each other as tightly as they could, staying like that until they got to the school. Getting off the bus they grabbed dinner from the cafeteria before heading up to their rooms. Tecna cast a couple of quick spells cleaning up the space for them and fixing the broken furniture.

Sitting down on the chair Bloom looked at her friends who were watching her from the couch, before taking a deep breath and running her hands through her hair, “So it’s kind of a long story. On earth we really don’t have magic, but we do have monsters. Creatures that live in the shadows that kill people. Sometimes for food, but usually for fun. I was raised in a culture that hunted monsters. My father learned about this life and about monsters after his wife was murdered by one of them. A demon broke into their house, killed his wife and did something to my brother. Mom was like me raised in the life. She came from a long line of hunters.”

Standing up she walked around bracing her hands on the back of the chair she had been sitting in, “Mom died when I was a baby. So, it was just me, Dad and my brothers. Dad was…. Dad was a complicated man to say the least? After Mary died, he was consumed by his need for revenge. He trained the three of us to track, hunt, and kill. My whole life was spent looking at newspaper clippings and finding out where the monsters were.” She stopped for a moment not sure if she wanted to continue but knew that she wanted the others to know everything about her.

“I knew who I was. I had accepted my life as a hunter… but then Dad died. And I started to wonder, is this really what I want or is this just me, doing whatever it took to make my Dad happy, to make him proud of me. About a year later I watched my brother Sam be killed…. And something in me broke. Then Sam walked through the door of Bobby’s house again and I knew this wasn’t going to end good. See on Earth there are these things called demons. When humans die their souls can go one of two places, Heaven or hell. Now no one knows if Heaven is real or not but we do know that hell is real. When a soul goes down there it becomes twisted and over time a demon comes out. Some just cause pain and chaos, but others work the crossroad.”

She stopped bracing herself for what comes next, “There are people that will go down to the crossroads and sell their souls. For money or fame, or whatever. Dean went down to the crossroads and sold his soul to bring back Sam. The thing is he got screwed. Most deals you have are 10 years. Dean got one. We tried to get him out of his deal but we were too late. I watched my brother be ripped to shreds by hell hounds.”

Bloom stood there not saying anything, feeling the tears that she had been refusing to shed over the past 5 years fall down her face, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Flora standing there with the others. Flora pulled her close and she felt herself break down sobbing onto her friends’ shoulder. For the second time that day the five of them were huddled in a group hug. They stayed like that until Bloom felt herself run out of tears. They moved over and sat on the couch, Flora and Stella holding her on either side. Tecna left and got her a glass of water and made her drink it. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, not saying anything, the others seeming to think about all the information she had dropped on them.

After a little while Flora spoke up. Her voice soft and hesitant, “How long ago did Dean die?”

“Less than two weeks had passed when I met you guys.” She said, “After we buried Dean, Sam went off on his own. I call him every day and I leave him a message begging him to call me. I don’t know where he is, or what he’s doing, but I know it's not good. Sam blames himself for Deans death.” She said her voice near a whisper.

“Do you blame him?” Tecna asked, looking her in the eye.

“No …... I blame Dean. Sam was dead, he had no say in what Dean chose to do. That year, I watched as Sam did everything possible to save Dean's life. And Dean most of that year did everything in his power to stop him.” She said the remorse was clear in her voice. “Did you girls have any questions?”

Stella was the first one to speak up, “Is that why you came with me. Cause you didn’t have anyone left?” she asked her voice soft, as she looked down not wanting to look at Bloom.

“No. Hunters …. They are a distrustful bunch. They will only work with the same few people over and over again. They keep to their patterns. Heck I do the same thing. But if there is one thing every hunter I’ve ever met has in common, they don’t trust monsters. And what most hunters consider a monster is anything that isn’t human. The first time I used my powers it was an accident. I did it without any thought. I came with you because if I let my powers slip in front of hunters, best case scenario is they kill me on the spot. Worst case they torcher me for information on what I am.”

“Are you saying that your family would kill you?” Musa asked, the horror written across her face.

“I don’t know. The day I met Stella, Bobby saw me use magic and he didn’t care, as long as I didn’t try to hurt him or someone else. I don’t think Sam or Dean would do anything to me, because Sam isn’t completely human. But Dad…. I don’t know. I’ve been asking myself that question ever since I found out about my powers.”

“Did your Dad know about Sam?” Tecna asked, “Cause if he did then it could be assumed that he wouldn’t have cared about you.”

“I don’t know. Dad died with a lot of secrets. But one of the last things that he said to anyone was something he said to Dean. He told Dean that he needed to keep an eye on Sam and that if he didn’t do it right Dean would have to kill Sam.”

The four girls looked horrified by what she had said. after a moment Flora spoke up, looking Bloom in the eye, “I don’t fully understand what it was like growing up in that kind of life and I don’t think I ever will, but I want you to know that you are my friend and if you find out that it's not safe for you on Earth you can come with me and stay with me and my family.” She said, pulling her into a hug.

The others pulled her close each telling her the same thing. The five of them stayed on the couch for a while before Stella stood up, and grabbed the remote, “Alright enough crying girls. What do you say we watch some TV?”

They all agreed and Stella turned on a show that appeared to me America's funniest home videos but for the magical dimension. It didn’t take long before the five of them were laughing and joking with each other, everyone having made an unspoken agreement to wait until tomorrow to try and figure out next steps.

* * *

The next morning was hard. Stella struggled with even the most basic spells in class. Thankfully though today was the Day Bloom was supposed to spar against the hero’s at Red Fountain to see what class she would be taking with them. Because this was something that happened very infrequently every fairy at Alfea was bussed over to Red fountain and all classes after, second period had been cancelled.

Since the moment Bloom woke up this morning her stomach had been nothing but knots. The nervous energy continued to build as she tried to wrap her hands, before the sparring match started. Looking around she saw not only the entirety of Alfea but what had to be the entire student body at Red Fountain.

According to Professor Diana, everyone at Red fountain was invited to watch this fight because they happen so seldomly. After messing up and restarting on her hand for the third time Diana walked over to help her.

“What’s the matter Bloom, your hands are trembling?”

She let out a deep breath before looking around at all the faces watching her, “I’m just a little nervous that’s all. I’ve never really fought someone in front of this many people. Or had the chance to think so far ahead of a fight.”

As she finished wrapping one of her hands, she looked down at her, “I can understand that feeling, do you know what I do when I’m nervous before a fight?”

“I think back to the first fight I ever won, I remember how happy I was, and it calms me down. Tell me about yours.”

Bloom smiled thinking back over that day, that felt like a lifetime ago….

* * *

***Flash back***

It was the Day of Blooms 14th birthday. Dad, Dean and her had just finished a hunt for a Ghoul in upstate New York.

Her Dad had been hesitant about her joining them on this hunt that night, with ghouls being a bit of a challenge for even a seasoned hunter. But she had surprised him, decapitating the ghoul in one swing after it had knocked him to the ground.

“So, Dad, does this mean I can be involved in more hunts now?” she asked, smiling at him as he stood back up.

“I’ll make you a deal, in the morning, we’ll find a field and you and Dean can spare, if you pin him, I’ll let you come along on more hunts.”

Just like he promised in the morning they found a field and they sparred. They went at it for a few minutes, but after a weak punch, she delivered to his face, Dean had knocked her to the ground, “You hit like a girl.”

She smiled just before kicking his legs out from under him, before pinning him to the ground, “I am a girl what’s your excuse?”

She could still hear the sound of her Dad laughing as Dean tried to get back up and tapped out. As the three of them were walking back to the Impala her Dad pulled her in for a side hug and said, “Kid, I’m so proud of you.”

That was the last time he had ever said those words to her.

* * *

“Sounds like a good memory to me.” She said as she finished wrapping up her second hand, “It also sounds like you were very close to your Dad and brother.”

“Brothers. I have two. Sam and Dean. Growing up we didn’t have a home; we basically grew up in the back seat of Dads car. But me and my brothers, we did just about everything together. Even when we were fighting, we knew that the others always had our backs.” She said trying to hold back the tears that she felt forming behind her eyes, “God I miss them.”

“Well after this call your brothers and tell them you miss them.” She said as the two of them stood up, “Now compose yourself and get ready, cause these boys won’t take it easy on you.”

Diana patted her on the back before walking over to the headmaster of Red Fountain. He was an older short man that carried himself with an air of confidence, “Welcome all to our competition. Today we will be evaluating which level of unarmed combat one of the young ladies from Alfea will be joining. She will go head to head against the two best fighters of each grade until she has lost or has tapped out. The rules for this fight are very simple, NO eye gouging. No choking. NO weapons, and lastly NO outside assistance. If you tap out or go outside the white circle, you’ve lost.”

The old man waved her forwards, squaring her shoulders she walked into the center of the ring, standing next to him. “From our Freshman class we have, we have Derick from the White Mountain realm, and Lucas from Magix.” Bloom watched as the two guys walked forwards into the ring. They were both a bit taller than her, standing about the same height as Dean, but they were muscular in a way that gave her the sense that they were tougher than they appeared. “Shake hands. And when the bell dings you many begin.”

Reaching forwards, she shook their hands and introduced themselves. Derick had short brown hair and green eyes; his face was covered in freckles making him look much younger than her. Lucas had a mess of dirty blond curls on his head and brown eyes. After a moment they got ready and when the bell dinged, they started.

The first guy Derick got knocked out of the ring rather easily, as he came at her she blocked his punch, and used his momentum to throw him out of the ring. Lucas was a bit more of a challenge, he was quick in his attacks never giving her the chance to use his attacks against him. Once Bloom saw her opening, she slammed her head against his nose.

While he was stunned, she dropped down sweeping his legs out from underneath. Moving quick she grabbed what she figured to be his dominant arm, twisting it behind his back. She grabbed one of her knees into his back, the other she pinned into, his left shoulder, before grabbing a fist full of his curly hair, and pressing his face into the dirt. He tried to buck her off but after a moment he realized he was stuck; he tapped the ground three times.

Getting up off him, she extended out a hand helping him off the ground, “Lucas good fight.”

“Thanks, you’re a great fighter, you know that.”

“Thanks.” She said as he walked out of the ring.

* * *

Riven sat watching the fight in front of him. The two freshmen were an embarrassment, the first one didn’t even last 15 seconds, watching that weakness pissed him off greatly. The other one was a bit better but he still got taken out too quickly for Rivens taste.

Bloom on the other hand was intriguing him more, and more each day. She was smoking hot, and proving to be more and more of a badass every time he saw her.

A part of Riven was pissed because he wasn’t going to get to fight her. After their adventure with the girls in Black mud swamp, when the school nurse realized that his shoulder had been dislocated, he had been forced to take it easy for the rest of the week. Meaning he wasn’t able to fight Bloom. But that’s alright there’s sure to be a next time.

* * *

As Saladin walked back into the ring Diana pulled her to the side and offered her a sip of water, and some pointers about her fight. “Bloom you need to keep a closer eye on their kicks, you nearly got taken down with a few of those kicks.”

“From our Sophomore Class we have Prince Sky and Brandon both From Eraklyon.”

Bloom stopped at this watching them walk into the ring. They also looked shocked at the sight of her in the ring.

“Bloom I didn’t know that you were the person we were supposed to fight.” Brandon said as he shook her hand.

“Yeah you have to fight me.” Smiling at them, “I hope that just because you know me, that doesn’t mean you’ll go easy on me.”

Sky laughed at that, “Oh trust me, we won’t.”

“Perfect.”

They took a couple of steps back before the bell dinged, Brandon and Sky kept trying to split her attention between the two of them but it didn’t work as well as they had thought it would. At one-point Brandon, who was standing in front of her tried to throw a right hook her way. She dodged it, dropping to the ground and sweeping the legs out from underneath the two boys.

Once Sky hit the ground stunned by the punch and the wind being knocked out of him, she moved quickly pinning him, after a moment he tapped out. Turning her attention over to Brandon she smiled at him. “Wanna just make this easier and walk out of the circle.” She said as she knocked him back down to the ground.

“Why would I do that?” he said before taking her legs out from underneath her causing her to fall onto her back. Brandon went down to try to pin her to the ground, when she kneed him in the gut before pinning him to the ground. After a minute of struggling he tapped out.

Getting up off of him she reached out her hand helping him to his feet, “Good fight you almost had me.”

“Thanks. I won’t lie, that was harder than I thought.”

“I guess now you understand why I wasn’t scared to take on an Ogre with my bare hands.”

“Honestly, seeing you fight explains a lot about you.”

She smiled at him before he walked out of the ring. Walking over she grabbed a sip of water before looking over at Saladin. Walking over to him she stood and waited for him to announce the next match. Looking around the stadium she locked eyes with Riven, who was watching her intently before smirking at her and walking away.

“Next from our Junior Class we have, Shane from Koria and Brad Orez.”

Watching them Shane was a giant, standing taller than Sam, but looking very lanky with little muscle definition. Brad on the other hand was her height, and looked like a frat boy. Taking a step up to them she extended her hand to shake theirs, Shane reached out and shook her hand while Brad just turned and walked away, ready to start the fight. Walking away she grinned to herself, she was going to kick this guy’s ass with zero mercy.

Once the match started, she quickly threw Shane out of the way turning her full attention to Brad. Hitting him with a right hook, quickly followed by a left hook. Quickly squaring up she kicked him square in the chest. Knocking him to the ground, him falling near the edge of the ring. As he started to stand up, she moved forward hitting him in the face again before slamming her elbow in his face, knocking him out of the ring, and feeling the crunch of his nose.

Turning her attention to Shane she saw him just in time for him to punch her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. A well-placed kick hit him in the nuts before sweeping his legs out from under him.

He fell to the ground and before she could try to stand back up, he moved trying to pin her to the ground. He had a solid hold on her wrists trying to hold them down while he straddled her waist. Slamming her head up she hit him in the face, then moved to flip them over while he was disoriented.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t realized that they had been so close to the line that by doing this she had effectively made them both lose. Until she heard Saladin announce it. Standing up she helped Shane to his feet. Before walking over to Diana who handed her an ice pack instructing her to hold it over her eye.

“Now that the match is over and you went out of the Ring Saladin and a few other teachers are going to deliberate and determine what grade you are going to be in.”

Bloom nodded her head before asking, “What level do you think they are going to put me in?”

“Honestly Sophomore. You have the strength and some skill; it just needs to be honed more.” She looked over at where Saladin was waving Diana over, “I’ll be back. In the meantime, I think your friends wanna talk to you.” She said pointing at where the Winx were as they rushed up to her.

They rushed up hugging her and asking if she needed anything. After a moment of telling them that she was fine they sat down on the bench with her.

Stella was the first one to ask the question that seemed to be on everyone’s mind, “So did your Dad teach you that?”

The other three looked at her in shock before Bloom waved them off, “It's no big deal. Yes, Stella he did. Dad started hand to hand and weapons training when I was 8 years old.” Before the others could freak out from this information Saladin walked forwards motioning Bloom to come stand near him.

Getting up she walked over, standing between Saladin and Diana, “Attention everyone, a decision has been made, Bloom Winchester will be joining the sophomore Class for their hand to hand fighting classes for the remainder of the school year.” A round of applause followed the announcement.

Once it was announced Bloom was pulled away, where she was shown where the classroom was along with being given a run down on the class and basic information about where she would be changing and being given a locker that she could put a change of clothes in.

As she was walking out of the classroom she smiled as she ran into Brandon who was sporting a bruise on his chin that she didn’t quite remember giving him, “Hey. How are you doing?” she asked, gesturing to the bruise, as the two of them walked through the halls.

He felt his jaw, smiling at her, “I’m alright. The worst thing that’s bruised right now is my ego.” He said, earning a laugh from her.

“Well that I won’t apologize for.”

“Good. Besides what you did to my ego isn’t nearly as bad as what you did to Brad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Before everything started, he was going on and on about how no girl was going to beat him in a fight.” He said smiling at her, “I’d be lying if I didn’t say that the best part of me losing was getting to watch you kick his butt.”

She laughed at that, “Well good to know.” She said as they emerged out into the front of the school, “Guess the busses have already left.” She said looking for the busses that everyone from Alfea had ridden over, “Guess I’ll wait for the city bus.”

“That’s actually why I came and found you. Saladin asked if someone wouldn’t mind driving you back to Alfea.” He said leading her over to where a bunch of what she had been told were called Levi-bikes were parked.

“I would love a ride back. All I wanna do after a fight is eat and take a nap.” She said taking the helmet and putting it on.

Brandon climbed on and helped her get situated before taking off. The ride was quick only taking 5 minutes before he was coming to a stop in front of the school. She climbed off and thanked him for the ride before they said their goodbyes.

As she headed for her room, she smiled to herself, thinking about how she was going to get to see him on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we are chapter 5, thank you everyone for sticking around this long. please forgive the fight at the end of the story, i really wanted to include it but I am not great at writing fighting. 
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes our my own.


	6. Secret Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx are on a quest to get Stella's ring back from the Trix, when there simple plan go array. Now they must try to get back to Alfea in one piece.

More than a week had passed since the ring had been stolen, it was a Tuesday afternoon and the Winx were back in the library trying to learn everything they could about Stella’s ring and why the witches had wanted it so bad. The Alfea library had more books on the ring of Solaria than anyone could ever read and yet they still didn’t feel like they understood what made the ring so special. The Trix had gone to a lot of effort for weeks trying and failing to get the ring, and while it was valuable due to how powerful it was, Stella claimed that only someone of royal blood from Solaria could use the ring’s power. After so long spent reading they had only managed to come up with a few theories that made sense based on what they knew.

The first was that due to the fact that the ring was super old. If the legends were to be believed it had been formed eons ago after a gem had been found in the spring that once flowed the power of something called ‘The Great Dragon’. And because of all this they wanted to use the power from the ring to cause trouble, but as Stella had said they couldn’t use it. The second theory they had come up with is that they wanted to trade it for something more valuable, but that also didn’t make any sense seeing as they had had the ring for 12 day and the Winx hadn’t heard anything.

While Stella kept insisting that it wasn’t Bloom's fault that she would have handed over the ring herself if any of the others had been in those witches’ trap rings Bloom still felt bad for handing it over, Stella had trusted her to keep an eye on it and she had let her down.

“Bloom we are going to head upstairs and get dinner, wanna come with?” Stella asked, pushing the Book she had been reading out from in front of Bloom's face.

“No, you girls go ahead I’ll catch up later.” Putting her nose right back into the book.

“Alright sweetie,” Flora said giving her a side hug, “Don’t stay down here too long, and we’ll snag you some food from the kitchen.” She said before the four girls left.

Looking down Bloom continued to skim through the book for a moment before groaning and slamming it shut. Looking around she got up and started walking through the library, looking for another book to help her. The Alfea library was one of the largest libraries Bloom had ever seen, with books covering almost every topic she could think of and then some. 

Stopping at the section that held several books that she had already read through, she picked up another book on magical jewelry and began flipping through it when she noticed, Ms. Barbatea, the school librarian walking up to her, “Bloom, how is the research going?”

“It's going fine. There’s just so much about everything that I don’t know yet. It’s kind of overwhelming.” She said smiling at the woman. Bloom felt a little bad lying, but the librarian had asked what she was researching one day and Stella had told her that Bloom was trying to learn everything about the magical dimension, since she was new here. Bloom tried to tell the truth but apparently, and very lucky for her, Headmistress Faragonda had instructed that while Bloom was dealing with the culture shock of a new universe that she be given as much time as necessary in the library.

“I’m happy to hear that. Now I’m going to head up for dinner, when you're done for the night please just put the books back where you found them.” She said smiling before walking away and out of the library.

She sighed before turning back to the book in her hands. Flipping threw it she saw no mention of the ring of Solaria. Closing it harder than necessary she placed it back on the shelf, before grumbling under her breath, “You would think that in a magic library with magic books it would be easier to find what you are looking for.” Looking up she called out to the empty space, “You know if you wanted to help me find out about the ring of Solaria I wouldn’t be opposed right now.”

Walking back to her table she startled when she heard the vault door for the restricted section open up. Turning to look at it she walked closer and gasped when a book floated out and landed in her outstretched hand. Looking up at the library in shock, “Thank you?” she said her voice unsure, before walking over to the table and opening it up.

* * *

Icy, Darcy and Stormy had locked themselves in their room and were doing everything in their power to draw the magic out of the rings. Over the past couple of days, they had tried dozens of spells and all of them had failed.

On this night they were trying the latest spell hoping that this would finally unlock the true power of the ring. They sat in a circle hovering over the ground, chanting as they focused their powers on the ring in front of them.

The power surged through the room continuing to build until the ring rejected their attempts and threw them back.

The three of them laid on the ground for a moment, the spell having drained them, when Knut walked out of the closet to investigate the loud sound, “What’s going on?” he asked, looking around the room at the witches who’s orders he had been following.

Stormy groaned sitting up she looked at him, “Turn right around and go right to sleep. Close your eyes and pretend you’re devouring a herd of sheep.” She said before collapsing back down on the ground.

“Next time we do this we are casting a safety shield.” Darcy groaned.

Icy sat up and grabbed the ring, “This useless trinket continues to defy us, How. Where is it hiding all its power?”

“While Stella’s ring may be very powerful…” Darcy started only to be interrupted by Stormy.

“That little thing couldn’t possibly hold all of the power of the Dragon. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.” She snapped.

“QUITE.” Icy snapped, “After all I’ve been through, after everything I’ve done to get my hands on this ring, I will not allow you to talk to me like that.” She growled, standing up she threw the ring as hard as she could, “The ring might be useless but that doesn’t matter. Nothing will stop us from reaching our goal, and completing our mission. The Dragon will belong to us.”

* * *

Bloom was walking back to her room after reading from the book that she had found, or she should say had found her. “Why wouldn’t that book have let me read more?” she muttered to herself.

“What Book?” a voice cut in.

Turning to look at where the voice had come from Bloom saw that Faragonda had heard everything and was looking at her with an expectant look, “Hi Ms. Faragonda. I was in the library and this book came out and landed in my hand. It didn’t let me read much.”

“Come with me to my office Bloom.” She said turning and walking away.

Slumping her shoulders, she followed her. She knew that she wasn’t allowed to read books from the restricted section until at least her third year. Walking into the office she sat down in the chair, “Look Ms. Faragonda I know I shouldn’t have read a book from the restricted vault but it came to me, and it let me read a paragraph on this thing called the great dragon.”

This statement seemed to startle her, her eyes went wide for a moment, before she clasped her hands together and leaned forward on the table, “You’re not in trouble Bloom. If that book came to you. then you were meant to read whatever it allowed you to read, the Book only allows you to read what it feels that you need to know. In fact, I was only a little older than you the first time that same book appeared to me and let me read a whole chapter.”

“What did it say?” she asked practically leaping out of her chair in excitement.

She cleared her throat before beginning, “I will tell you what I know about the great Dragon, you see in the beginning there was nothing but darkness that was until there was an explosion of solar light and from that the great Dragon was born. With his fiery breath he created a plethora of different worlds. Each unique and amazing in their own way. The dragon spread light throughout the dimensions, after a while the dragon became tired and chose to rest on a plant that would become known as Domino, at the center of the magical Dimension. His powers fused with Domino, making it the most magical planet in the dimension.”

“Really? Is the dragon still there?” she asked leaning closer to the desk.

“No one is quite sure. But most believe that the dragon left sparks about 18 years ago.”

“Why?”

“18 years ago, dark forces attacked Domino looking for the dragon, before they attacked it was magnificent, but now Domino is a cold dark and dangerous world. Ever since then here has been no sign of the Dragon since and the magical dimension has changed.”

“What happened to the people living on Domino?”

“No one knows.” She cleared her throat and sat up, “Tell me Bloom why are you so curious about Domino and the Dragon?”

“I don’t know. Ever since I got here, I’ve had so many questions about everything. It’s so new and different here.” She said. ‘While she wasn’t out right lying, she wasn’t telling the whole truth. She was curious about this new place and everything that went with it, the main reason these questions came up was because of Stella’s ring.’

Ms. Faragonda sat back in her chair and clasped her hands in front of her face while giving Bloom a questioning look, “Yes… I can understand that.”

The room stilled into an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Bloom jumped out of her chair, “Well thank you so much for answering some of my questions. I should get back to my room and get ready for bed, Goodnight.” She said ducking out of the office. Once on the other side of the door she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before running to the cafeteria. If she was quick, she might be able to grab some food before the dinner time was completely over.

* * *

Bloom had caught up with the others and told them that she had learned something of interest from a book and that she had run into Ms. Faragonda who had filled in a few missing pieces. She didn’t wanna give any details until the five of them had made it back to their rooms.

“So, given everything I’ve found out about Stella’s ring, I think I’ve learned why the Trix wanted to steal it in the first place.”

“Oh, why's that?” Tecna asked.

“The Ring is also known as the sword of power. As we know the gem of the power source for that ring was found in a spring that once flowed the power of the great dragon.”

“But the great dragon is a myth.” Stella said

“That’s where you're myth-taken.” She said getting nothing but a few groans and a pillow thrown at her face which she caught and threw back, “Any why, so the great dragon was real, he settled on a now dead plant called Domino and his powers have been missing for the past 18 years since the plant was attacked by people looking for the powers.”

Stella nodded her head thoughtfully, “That makes since I’ve heard about Domino but always in the past tense. But what does this have to do with my ring.”

“I think that the Trix think that some of the power from this great dragon is inside of your ring Stella and that they stole it so that way they could use it for evil.” The other nodded their heads thoughtfully, seemingly agreeing with her thought, “That’s why I say that we need to sneak into Cloud Tower and steal the ring back from them before they can do that.” This statement seemed to make everyone in the room jump up at the thought each freaking out about what she was suggesting.

After they had all calmed down Tecna was the first one to speak up, “I think we should just tell Ms. Faragonda what happened.” She, said looking over at the rest of the group, “What your suggesting could get us into a lot of trouble.” She said giving Bloom a pointed look.

Stella scoffed at this, “If we do tell her what happened she’s going to ask so many questions, why we didn’t come to her sooner, want us to explain why we keep getting into fights with these three. Along with that if we do tell her then we have to go through the council of magic to get it back and my parents will find out that I let the ring get stolen from me. I have to agree with Bloom on this: breaking into Cloud Tower and stealing it back from them is much easier and more efficient.”

“I think we should put it to a vote.” Bloom said looking at the group, “If most of us don’t wanna go they don’t have too, we’ll figure something else out.” She said looking at Flora and Musa.

They sat quite for a moment before Musa stood up, “I’m with Bloom and Stella on this. It’s time those witches got a taste of their own medicine.”

Tecna groaned at this, “Flora what about you?”

Flora sat quietly for a moment, “Sorry Tecna but I have to agree with them. There is no telling how long it could take to get the ring back if we went through official ways, and the Trix are so evil I don’t like the idea of leaving something so powerful with them any longer than we already have.”

Tecna threw her hands up in frustration, “Of course I had to become friends with a group of stupidly brave people.” She stopped pinching the bridge of her nose before looking at Bloom, “Fine, you know what, fine. Let’s do this. Please tell me you know what you’re doing?”

Bloom smiled and waved a dismissive hand, “Oh please, this is far from my first B&E. This will be easy. The witches snuck into Alfea using the old tunnels under the school, so we can use them too. We sneak in tomorrow night, find their room and steal it back.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Musa asked.

“I found a map for the old tunnels, Tecna could you get your hands on the blueprints for Cloud Tower and find out what room they are in?”

“Of course.” She said looking a little offended that Bloom had even felt the need to ask that.

“Great. Then we just need a way to get them out of their room long enough for Stella to find the ring. Then we just need to go back the way we came and sneak back into Alfea.” Everyone nodded their heads before getting up and starting to get ready.

* * *

After class the Winx went back to their room for last minute planning, once it was lights out, they moved quickly through the halls doing their best to not make a sound until they were down in the tunnels.

“Tecna do you still got the map?” Bloom asked as they started forwards through the tunnels.

“There’s no need I memorized the map along with the layout for Cloud Tower. We should have no problem getting Stella’s ring back without alerting anyone to our presence.”

“That’s awesome.” She said as the group moved quickly and in silence threw the tunnels. It didn’t take long before they came upon a set of old stone stairs that lead up. Moving quickly, they opened the door and checked to see that there was no one in the hallway.

Tecna took the lead as they headed for the Trix’s room. As they approached the room they heard the sound of two sets of footsteps approaching them. The two people were talking as they moved closer.

“Someone’s coming, what do we do?” Stella whisper, shouted at the others.

The five of them stood still frozen in fear for a moment before Tecna grabbed Flora and pulled her behind her, motioning for the others to follow. They moved quickly down the hall before Tecna came to a stop in front of a door. She went to open it but it wouldn’t open, sending a quick burst of magic at it, it opened with ease. The five girls piled into the small janitor’s closet and closed the door, remaining silent until long past the point where they heard the footsteps walk past the door and disappear down the hallway.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Musa said what was on everyone’s mind, “Well that was close.”

“No kidding.” Flora said with a sigh, “Good thinking Tecna.”

“I told you I knew the layout of the school. Now we just need to get into the Trix’s room. Bloom did you come up with a plan?”

“I did. You girls stay here I’m going to go knock on their door, then hide behind a corner, if they answer then we pull the fire alarm, they aren’t there then I’ll go in and text you to follow. Sound like a plan?”

“It took you all day and that was the best you came up with?” Stella asked looking at Bloom like she had lost her mind. “I thought you would have come up with something a little bit better than that.”

Bloom had to shrug at that, “I could have but there is a certain elegance to a simple plan, and a lot less margin for error. One day I’ll tell you about the time me and my brothers stole something from a museum during a party.” She said, before slipping out of the closet and heading quickly down the hall. Coming to a stop in front of the witch’s door she took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock.

* * *

Knut was sweeping the floors muttering to himself as he went, “oh yeah just have me sweep the floors, that’s all I’m good for anyway.” He grumbled to himself, “No matter that I’m the one that thought of the plan for getting the ring anyway. Nope, I’m just supposed to clean. If they really wanted me to do that, the least they could do is get me a mop, then I could really clean this place.”

“KNUT!!!” Icy snapped walking up to the ogre, “Is there a problem.”

“Oh no your highness just thinking that if you got me a mop, I could do a much better job on these floors like you told me too.”

“When you're done with that, meet us in the forest we are going to call upon the dark forces to see if they can tell us how to get our hands on the Dragon Fire.” She said walking up to the large mirror. Reaching up to touch the stone at the top revealing a secret passage, before walking into it followed by Stormy.

“You better hurry up you dumb oaf.” Darcy said as she followed the other two into the passage.

“Oh yeah, you want me to clean up this pigsty of a room but you won’t give me anything to do it with and won’t give me the time either.” He muttered sweeping the last of the mess on the floor into one large pile, just as the loud voice of Icy called him to hurry up.

Dropping the broom on the ground he ran into the passage. The glass for the mirror silently slipping back into place just as a soft knocking sound echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Bloom had ducked behind a wall after knocking on the door. After a minute of no sounds coming from the room, she moved closer to the door, before knocking on it again. Pressing her ear to the door she waited for any sound before taking a deep breath and opening the door. A quick glance around the room told her that there was no one inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. A moment later the rest of the girls slipped into the room.

“I wonder where those witches are.” Musa said looking around the room

“I don’t know but let's hurry. I would rather not be here whenever they get back.” Flora said, hugging herself as she walked over to one of the large wardrobes and started to search through it.

“Agreed. Stella any chance you can sense where your ring might be?” Bloom asked searching through the night stands, “I remember reading that the princess of solaria who is connected to the ring can sense its magical presence.”

Stella was searching through one of the other wardrobes, “I can to an extent. While yes, I can sense that my ring is here, I can’t tell where exactly it is.”

“Well that’s unfortunate.” Tecna said from where she was searching through a large bookcase filled with different odds and ends, “Oh my look at this.” She said pulling out a voodoo doll with pins stuck throughout it, “I wonder who this poor girl is?”

“I don’t know but I wouldn’t mess with that.” Musa said giving it a skeptical look, while holding up a stick, “Wonder what this is?” she asked before accidently hitting something that caused spikes to shoot out of the thing, “Maybe we should be more careful with the stuff in here.

“Fair point.” Tecna said, placing the doll back where it was.

“Besides, Voodoo is like; so junior high.” Stella said, walking over to one of the beds to search there one of the other night stands. After a minute she slammed it shut and let out a groan of frustration, “I just want my ring back. I’m not asking for much. She said flopping down on one of the beds, “Gosh no wonder witches are always in such a bad mood, these beds are hard as a rock.

“And here I thought that witches were the way they are because they were just born that way.” Bloom said shifting their papers on top of the desk, “These three did a lot of research on your ring Stella, most of this is things we already know except for this, apparently after the destruction of Domino several people believed that the last spark from the dragon lived inside of the ring.”

“We knew that.”

“I’m not done, apparently they believed that if this spark was broken out that it would restore the full power of the dragon. Do you think that the Trix believe this and that’s why they stole your ring?” She asked turning to look at Stella who was standing at the far corner of the room laughing to herself.

“I don’t know but I do know that it doesn’t matter because look,” she said turning around and holding her ring up, “I got my ring back. I can’t believe that those discussing witches left my beautiful ring sitting around in a pile of trash.”

“That’s great Stella. Let’s try and put everything back the way we found it. Hopefully that way it's longer before the witches realize that we snuck in and stole it back.”

“Good thinking Bloom.” Flora said before starting to do just that.

It didn’t take long before they had everything back in place, and were slipping out of the room heading back the way they came.

They moved quickly through the halls, trying to get back to the ground floor, when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Stella took a peek over the side of the banister for a moment and jumped back her face pale, “Headmistress Griffin is coming up the stairs!!”

“Oh fuck!” Bloom whispered, quietly with much feeling, moving down the hall and throwing open the first door she saw, “Lets hid in here, Hurry.” Waving them into the room before closing the door silently behind them. The five girls stood still with their ears pressed to the door and listened to the steps walk past the door.

“That was too close for comfort.” Musa said, “Where are we?”

Looking around the room, “I think we are in the Cloud Tower Library.”

“I think you're right Bloom. The map of the school had the library close to the staircase.” Tecna said looking around the room, “We should leave.”

“Hang on Tecna, let's wait a few minutes and see. If we wait a few minutes we would have the chance to look around and see what the witches know about the ring that we don’t.”

“Blooms got a point Tecna.” Stella said looking at some books on one of the shelves, “Besides waiting here means that we hopefully won't run into any of the teachers.”

Rolling her eyes at them, “Alright but you have five minutes a second longer and I’m leaving without you.”

Looking through the shelves for a moment Bloom gasped pulling a large book down from on top of one of the shelves. “Check it out,” setting it down on top of one of the pedestals, “This looks exactly like the book that came to me from the restricted section.”

Stella moved closer leaning over Bloom's shoulder, “Woo, do you think that it's like another copy of the same book?”

“Maybe. But what's making me really curious if the fact that there is no dust on this book when all of the others around it where covered in it.”

“Do you think that the Trix have also read this book?” Flora asked.

“I don’t know.” She said opening the book. As she did this a beam of bright light erupted from the book engulfing the entire room in light for a moment.

“What was that?” Musa asked looking closer, holding another book in her hand.

“I don’t know but there is nothing written in the book.”

“You said that Faragonda said that the Book only allows you to read what it thinks you should know, maybe this one is that same.” Tecna said, “But that doesn’t explain the light.”

* * *

Professor Griffin was walking up the stairs while reading, through some papers that had crossed over her desk over the past couple of days. There wasn’t much of interest a couple of freshmen had gotten caught sneaking into the boiler room to make out. A few students had gotten caught skipping class.

The paper that caught her attention the most was one from Professor Falsworth stating that while Icy, Darcy and Stormy were passing her class they had skipped at least two classes a week since the school year had started. Those three witches were good students and every time that they did a school wide competition for a way to cause trouble for the fairies of Alfea they always had one of the best suggestions if not the outright best. They had a desire for wickedness that Griffin had not seen in quite some time, and while she didn’t see them causing any real trouble, their skipping of class would not be tolerated.

As she was walking up the stairs, she heard the sound of footsteps and voices. Looking down at her watch she saw that while it was getting late it wasn’t yet lights out. Once she reached the top of the stairs she looked around and saw that there was no one up there. Nodding to herself she went back to her paper and walked quickly back to her office.

Sitting down at her desk she didn’t even have a chance to get comfortable before her crystal ball lit up alerting her to something going on inside of her school.

“What is going on now?” she asked the air before touching the ball, “Who is in the library at this hour?” with a wave of her hand an image appeared showing five fairies standing in the library, their voices coming through the ball.

“But that doesn’t explain the light.”

“I’m sure it was nothing, checkout what I found.”

“Ah I see that some of the Alfea Fairies have decided to pay us a visit. Let’s give them a Cloud Tower welcome that they won’t soon forget.” She said, throwing her head back laughing at the new found amusement in her night. Sitting back down at her desk she watched as her plan to mess with the young fairies unfolded before her eyes.

* * *

“What did you find Musa?” Bloom asked, turning away from the blank pages of the book to look at Musa.

“It’s a book about a fairy. There’s a bunch of books about fairies.” She said leading the group over to where there were shelves full of books, in varying sizes. “There’s so many it's almost like there’s a book on every fairy.”

“That’s cool but we should probably get out of here.” Tecna said.

“Hang on Tecna there might be a book on me here.” Bloom said, quickly diverting her attention to the stack of books.

“So?”

“Tecna ever since I got to Alfea I keep hearing that I shouldn’t exist. Earth hasn’t had fairies in centuries. I don’t know how or why I’m a magical creature. I don’t have any real family to ask, both my parents are dead, so is my brother, I don’t know where Sam is. I need to get some kind of answers.”

Tecna threw her head back and sighed, before looking at her watch, “You have ninety seconds.”

“Thank you.” She said turning and running off, “How are these books sorted in alphabetical or chronological order.” After a moment she came to a stop in front of a pedestal with a large blue book with her name on it in gold writing. “Guys I think I found it.”

The others weren’t too far away, as they came closer Musa was the first one to ask the question that was on everyone’s mind, “Why is it just sitting out like that?”

“If the witches have access to books about us why wouldn’t they read them.” Stella said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Either way I’m gonna read it.” Bloom said placing a hand on the book.

As she went to open it Flora set her hand on top of Bloom’s, “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Flora’s right Bloom.” Tecna said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “There’s no telling what kind of information might be inside of that book. Your entire future, things in the past that are best left unknown.”

“It could tell you things about your future that you don’t wanna know. Who you marry how you die, do you really wanna know that? You could learn things that are really unpleasant.”

Looking down she took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair, “I don’t wanna know about my future, just my past. I’m only going to look back.” Reaching out for the book she jumped back in shock as green tentacle vines wrapped themselves around her wrist going up her arm. Jumping back and screaming she ripped her arm away from the things.

The cover of the book changed to a dark green color with cuts in the mossy looking thing that resembled a face. It only became more face like when the top cut opened and began to glow a red color. “You foolish girls, I will destroy you.” It said. The mouth opened again and began to laugh, showing off a set of razor sharp pointed teeth. “You fairies thought you could break into Cloud tower, now let’s see if you can break out.” It said before returning back to how it was.

Musa grabbed Bloom by the shoulders and began to pull her away, “Come on I don’t think that book wants us to read it.”

“Let’s get out of this school.” Flora called out as the five of them ran towards the door to the library. As Tecna reached out to open the door it disappeared, “I don’t think they want us to leave quite yet.”

“Don’t worry I’ll get us out of here,” Tecna said, taking a couple of steps back before sending a blast of magic at the place where the door used to be. As the smoke cleared the saw that nothing had changed, “Well that didn’t work.”

“What do we do now, just sit around and wait for someone to let us out of here?” Musa asked, kicking at the wall.

“A blast of convergence power might do the trick?”

“Let’s do it.” Bloom said before they all transformed into their fairy forms. Looking over at the rest of the group Bloom noticed how each of their outfits seemed to be brighter looking against the grim and dark backdrop of Cloud Tower.

Standing semi- circle around the place the door used to be they each sent their strongest attack at the place, blasting a hole through the wall. Running out of the room they looked to the left where the stairwell had been before they ducked into the library to hide and saw nothing but empty hallway. A glance to the right showed the same thing.

“How do we get out of here?” Flora asked.

“let's head left, that was the last direction that we knew how to get out of this school.” Tecna said leading the charge as the five of them ran full speed down the hall. Running as fast as they could Tecna was the first one to stop when she noticed that they were back where they started, “I can’t believe that I didn’t notice before. We are in a illusion tunnel. We’ve done nothing but run in a giant circle.”

“Great so how do we get out of here?” Musa asked, looking around.

“I think we have bigger problems, LOOK!” Flora said pointing to where hundreds of large spiders like creatures were heading towards them from all directions, surrounding them from all sides.

“Let’s put up a protective shield.” Bloom suggested. She and the others kneeled down and formed a shield. As the Spider got closer the first one to touch the shield fell back burning, but after a moment it got up as if nothing had happened. This time though as they touched the shield, they did go up in flames instead of clawing at it before beginning to make a hole in it. “I don’t think this is going to work, they are coming through the shield.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Flora said, putting down her hand, “Follow me.” She said before flying up into the air, the rest of the girls followed suit.

Once they were off the ground, it became more clear how many there actually were. While the floor had been green before, now there were so many of those spider things that the floor just looked like a sea of the dark purple thanks to all of the creatures.

“So, Flora please tell me you have a can of bug spray you just remembered that you had brought along with you?” Stella jokes while never taking her eyes off all the bugs.

“Close. You see on Lynphea we go for a more natural approach; we like to use the creature’s natural enemy to handle the pest.” Flora cupped her hands in front of her face before taking a deep breath and blowing a green dust, from it a giant white creature emerged that looked like a anteater, “There we go, a spider eater.”

“That is somehow both the grossest and the coolest thing I have ever seen.” Stella said, seemingly unable to look away.

“It makes sense though.” Tecna said, “If you’re overrun with a pest, using the pest natural enemy to handle it is a very sensible solution.”

“It might be sensible but I have to agree with Stella on it being gross.” Musa said.

“It’s not the grossest thing I’ve ever seen but I will admit that I’m not enjoying watching it, but I can’t seem to look away.” Bloom said watching in fascination. ‘I wonder if something like this could be useful for dealing with large groups of monsters.’ She thought to herself before deciding to file that thought away for later, the next time she talked to Bobby.

“It might be gross but it is the most environmentally sound way to deal with a pest, it's safer than bug spray, causes less damage then fire, plus it allows the creature that eats them to get a good meal.” Flora said, looking almost like a proud mom.

The girls watched in fascination as the giant creature used its tongue to eat the spiders while walking around and smashing others. It didn’t take long before all of the spiders were either eaten or smashed. Once they were taken care of the white creature that flora had created disappeared. Landing back on the ground they looked around to see if more was going to be coming for them.

“That seemed almost too easy.” Tecna said looking up and down the corridor.

“Hey why sell ourselves short, we just are so amazing that we handled the problem efficiently.” Stella said, smiling at the others.

Looking around the hall Bloom felt her blood run cold as she noticed that the crushed bugs that were scattered around the hall were changing into a slime and moving closer together. “Um Stel, I wouldn’t start the celebration just yet. Look.” Pointing to the now rather large creature that was now behind them.

It stood around 7 feet high and was continuing to get larger. It had one large mouth full of rows upon rows of sharp teeth, dozens of eyes covered the surface of the things body and it had five long tentacles that were reaching for the girls.

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I would very much like to get out of here.” Musa said starting to run as fast as she could away from the thing with the rest of the girls following close behind.

The girls were running as fast as they could but the monster was faster, and was quickly gaining on them. “Quick let’s fly out of here.” Bloom practically shouted over her shoulder before taking off into the air, her wings carrying her much faster than her legs had been.

“Tecna does any of this look familiar to you?” Musa called out.

“No, it doesn’t.” she said looking around hopping for some kind of way out, a window of another hallway. Gasping in relief at the sight of a new hallway coming up she called out, “Quick let’s go down there.”

Turning the corner, they flew down the hall until they had to come to a stop at the end of the hall. A large metal door sealing them in with the monster closing in on them.

Flora struggled with the handle before sighing, “It's locked.” The five turned around and braced themselves for a fight. Standing up they prepared, waiting for the moment they each could send a blast of magic as the thing rounded the corner of the hall, its hideous face illuminated by the terrible lighting of the hallway. As their blast hit it the monster exploded, after a moment of it not getting back up, they relaxed their stance believing that the fight was over.

“What’s next, do we go back? We are kind of at a dead end.” Musa asked, looking at the others.

“Watch out.” Bloom said watching as the others took steps away from the door. Moving quickly Bloom took a couple of quick steps forward kicking open the door, splintering the door frame.

“Alright then, you go girl.” Stella said, as she and the others followed Bloom into the room. “What is this place, some kind of junk room?”

“Maybe? Seems like it's just the place that the witches threw all their unwanted stuff.” Flora said

“Wait I’ve heard about rooms like this.” Stella said, rummaging through some of the stuff, “I didn’t think they were real though. Rooms like these are where people with just put stuff instead of organizing it.”

“So, I guess it really is just a junk room.” Bloom said looking around the place. Taking a couple of steps forward she stopped and knelt down examining something on the ground. “Hey look at this.”

The others moved in closer not seeing what Bloom was, “What are we supposed to be looking at?” Flora asked

“Look closely at the ground, there is a thick layer of dust and dirt on it, except here. It looks like three people walked in here and spent some time in here looking for something. It wasn’t recently, the prints are partially covered back up, it was probably a few months ago.” She said looking at the others, Tecna, Stella and Flora were looking at her with wrapped attention while Musa was walking away seeming like she might have heard something.

“How can you be sure it's three people?” Tecna asked.

“It's faint but there are some variations on the prints, this one looks like it was made by someone wearing a wedge type shoe, the other two are harder to distinguish, but the first one is longer and has a chunkier heel than the others.” Standing back up she looked around, “If this really is a junk room there’s no telling what kind of things might be hidden in here.”

Everyone turned and looked towards Musa when they heard the sound of her moving a box, “I think I hear something.” She said her voice low, before jumping back and letting out a high pitch scream. “A PUNCTURE BEETLE!!!” her face had gone pale and her whole body was shaking in fear.

“I got it!” Stella called out, running up she sent out a blast of magic, “Solar burst!”

A blinding light filled the room, once it was gone the spot of the floor where the beetle had been only had a large burn mark. The blast had killed the thing but had set the boxes and miscellaneous clutter around the room on fire. The smoke began billowing out, quickly engulfing the entire room in flames. Looking around the room they saw that the largest wall of fire was blocking their only way out. Stepping back, they covered their mouths as the dark smoke filling the room.

“Does anyone know any spells for this?” Flora asked coughing as the smoke filled her lungs.

“Not one to handle a fire this large.” Tecna said.

‘this is all my fault. I’m the one that wanted to spend time in that library. I never should have tried to open that book. If it weren’t for me then they all would be back at Alfea safe. God, I wish Dean were here, he would know what to do.’ Bloom thought mentally kicking herself.

‘BLOOM!!!’ a voice called out. ‘Bloom!!’

‘Who’s there?’

‘Come to me. You know me, let me lead you out of this fire.’ The voice said, her voice soft and gentle.

Beginning to move forward, Bloom felt like her limbs were not her own, as she listened to the mysterious voice that was calling for her to move closer to the flames, but claiming to be trying to help her.

As she moved closer to the fire, she heard Stella calling her name, but her voice was seemingly far away, sounding almost underwater.

Reaching out a hand as she neared the wall the flames evaded her hand revealing a large metal disk. Reaching out and touching it caused the thing to open showing a way out of the fire.

“Hey look at Bloom, she found our ticket out of here.” Stella said, her voice still seeming so far away. Bloom didn’t feel herself snap out of the near trance like state until she felt Stella pat her on the back.

Coming back to herself felt like getting a bucket of ice water dumped on your head, shocking her back to herself. “What just happened?” she asked, feeling very confused.

“Let’s worry about that later, for now it getting too hot in here.” Musa said as the flames moved closer to them.

Each of the girls jumped into the shoot, sliding down it still hearing the sounds of the fire crackling behind them. They landed in the dirt of a tunnel that looked just like the one they had used earlier that night to get into the school.

“Well that was just too close for comfort. Next time we decide to do some breaking and entering let’s leave the arson for another night.” Flora joked as they all started to climb off of each other from the pile they had landed in.

“Sounds good to me, don’t wanna run out of crimes to commit all in one night.” Bloom said laughing.

Standing up they all transformed back into their regular clothes as Tecna pulled out her phone and began trying to figure out what direction they should go to get back to Alfea.

“So, Bloom what happened to you back there, you just like totally spaced out and somehow managed to find us a way out of there?” Stella asked, looking at her.

“I’m not sure. All I know is I was standing there and I heard this voice calling to me, the next thing I know I’m near the wall and we have a way out.”

“Did you recognize the voice?” Musa asked

“No. but it felt familiar. It was like something in me knew that I could trust it even though I don’t know who it was.”

Tecna looked up from her phone, “Good news I know which way to go.” She said leading the charge, “You said that you lost time, has that ever happened to you before?”

“Once, me and my brothers were on a hunt, and a ghost possessed me. But it wasn’t the same feeling. The entire time that was happening back there I felt calm. I heard Stella’s voice but it just felt so far away. It sounds so weird even to me but I feel weirdly calm about what happened.”

“Well whoever or whatever that voice was it sure got us out of the hot stop.” Stella said joking around.

Musa rolled her eyes at that, “That’s so funny I almost forgot to laugh.

It wasn’t a long walk back to Alfea from where they had landed, but once they were safe in the tunnels all the adrenalin left them leaving them all feeling exhausted.

A glance at the time told them that it was just after 4 in the morning as they were sneaking back towards their rooms.

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I think I’m gonna ditch class tomorrow, just sleep in.” Musa said before yawning into her hand.

“Sounds good to me.” Flora said, “I’m so tired that I wish I could just use magic to bring my bed to me right now.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me. I’m so tired right now.” Stella said, causing the whole group to start laughing. The laughter was short lived, because when they turned the corner to get to their room they stopped when they saw Griselda standing in front of the door, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Clearly you lot are not too tired to be breaking the rules.” She said taking a couple of steps closer to them, “You are in so much trouble. Ms. Faragonda office, Now.” Pointing in the opposite direction of where they really wanted to go.

* * *

“You girls have a lot of explaining to do. I received a call from Professor Griffin the Head Misters of Cloud Tower informing me that not only had you girls broken into her school but you also started a fire that destroyed a storage room, conjured a creature that destroyed one of the corridors, and used your powers to knock down a section of walls.” Headmistress Faragonda started fixing each of them with a hard glare. “We told you that you were not allowed to go anywhere near that school, yet you disobeyed us. This kind of behavior is something I will not allow in my institution. I hope you have a good explanation for what you did.”

“We are really sorry Ma’am but….” Bloom started before her sentence was cut off by Griselda.

“With all due respect, but I don’t believe that any explanation that they could give you would excuse what they did. Given what they did I believe that their punishment should be exemplary.”

Bloom watched with a twist of fear in her gut at what she might say next. Looking around at the others she saw a similar fear written across all their faces.

“What would you suggest?”

“I think that because these girls left the school after hours without permission, we should go with the grounding protocols, and take away their powers for the next week.”

Faragonda nodded her head, seeming to be thinking it over, when Stella took a step forwards, “But Ms. Faragonda you wouldn’t do that, Would you?”

Bloom watched in horror as Ms. Faragonda’s head snapped up and fixed Stella with a look that could kill. “There is not much I wouldn’t do.” She said standing up, and opening her arms wide causing a stream of green light to come out and surround the girls, “And revoking your powers is not one of them.”

As the light receded Bloom felt out of breath, and off kilter. As if a piece of herself was gone. While she hadn’t known about her powers for most of her life a part of her was shocked at how bone deep the ache for her now revoked powers were.

“Now you five go up to your rooms. You will still be expected to attend your magicless combat class along with your magical history class. Other than those classes and meals you are not to leave your dorms unless you are heading to the library or given orders by me or Griselda. If you five get into trouble one more time while grounded I will be forced to suspend you.”

* * *

Once they all got back to their dorms no one had the energy to head to their own room instead opting to just crash on the couches in the lounge area.

“Thank goodness that none of us have either of those classes until later in the day.” Tecna said while messing with her phone, “I have an alarm set so we should be fine.”

“Sounds good Tecna. But in all honesty, I would much rather use this as an excuse to just lay around and veg out.” Stella said while stretching out across Blooms lap. “Hey maybe even a week would be enough time to help Bloom learn everything she needs to know about culture here on Magixs.”

“Stella this is serious we could have been suspended, and as it is, we are going to be so behind in all of our classes that it's gonna take weeks to catch up.” Flora said.

“Right. Maybe if you didn’t try and challenged her that she would have gone easier on us Stella.” Musa said

“I don’t think I would have made any difference on the outcome. Even still we broke the rules and caused quite a bit of damage. We are lucky she let us off so easily.” Tecna said

“I don’t think that any of you are realizing that real problem here.” Bloom said looking at the others, “By now the Trix are sure to have realized that we stole back the ring. That means that they will be looking for revenge, and we don’t have our powers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter (and not as good) as my others. I had a really hard time writing this one. I actually rewrote it 4 times over the past 2 months😑😑. This was the best that came out of all of my attempts. 
> 
> I know that most of you are bookmarked/ or subscribed to this story but you might wanna change that to the series as a whole cause there might be some more stuff coming later this month ;)
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I really love when you guys, gales, and non-binary pals say something.


	7. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx face the consequences for sneaking into Cloud Tower. Are they able to handle the repercussions for their actions.

Saturday morning for the Winx started like no other morning for the girls. Instead of the usual sounds of their alarms going off, this morning started with the sound of Griselda banging on the doors and sending in balls of light to wake up each of the fairies.

“Rise and Shine ladies, you didn’t think that your punishment was over just yet. Hurry up, get dressed and meet me in the cafeteria, you're going to want some breakfast before you begin the next part of your punishment.” Griselda said once the five of them had drug themselves out of bed and were standing in front of her.

Once she was out of the room, they all collapsed on the couch in a large pile, “What’s her deal. It’s 5:30 in the morning.” Musa wined while rubbing her eyes, “Isn’t there some kind of law that prevents you from being so mean before sunrise.”

“You would think?” Stella said, “I’m a Princess; shouldn’t I have diplomatic immunity from punishments before sunrise.”

Bloom groaned before standing up, “Well I’m an American, I should be exempt from cruel and unusual punishments, like this.”

Tecna rolled her eyes at her friends, “Quit complaining, we are lucky we are getting off as easily as we are. Let’s hurry up and get dressed before Griselda decides to make whatever she’s planning worse.” Tecna went to stand up to head to her room to get dressed but hadn’t realized that Flora had fallen back asleep with her head resting on Tecna’s leg, as Tecna went to get up she accidently threw Flora to the ground, waking her back up.

“It's too early for this.” She complained.

Reaching out a hand Bloom helped Flora get up off the ground, “Come on, let's get dressed. Tecna is right, the last thing we want is to make Griselda’s day and get into more trouble.”

* * *

While they did eat some breakfast most of what they did in the twenty minutes they had before meeting Griselda in her office was drinking as much caffeinated teas as possible.

Walking towards the office the five of them were dragging their feet not really wanting to face her yet.

They walked in relative silence before Bloom spoke up, “You know this is the longest I’ve gone without getting into trouble when starting a new school.”

“Really?” Tecna said the shock clear in her voice, “What was your previous record?”

“19 days. I’ve been here at Alfea for 52 so far. It was a nice streak.”

“What is the record for the shortest amount of time?” Musa asked as they approached the door.

“32 minutes. It was the last school I went to.” She said, an air of wistfulness in her voice. The memory was ripped away when Griselda threw out the door in front of them.

“Hurry up no dilly-dallying.” Motioning them into the office she sat back down in her desk chair looking them over, “Your little field trip to Cloud Tower was by far the most reckless and irresponsible thing I have ever seen a young fairy do in all my years at Alfea. Now while most would be satisfied with just the magical suspension I am not. The next part of your punishment is you are not to leave the school grounds this weekend.”

Stella rolled her eyes at this, “Oh no. I guess we’ll just have to take the weekend off and veg out in front of the T.V. Great punishment Ms. G, now if that’s all you kind of interrupted a very important meeting between me and my bed.”

“Not so fast Princess Stella, I haven’t finish yet with your punishment for this weekend,” with that Griselda clapped her hand creating mops, brooms, buckets, and soap, “Since you five have proven to be completely incompetent in the kitchen we’ve had to go back to some other punishments, such as the five of you will spend the weekend cleaning the school.” Grabbing one of the brooms and handing it to Stella. “Here you go miss Stella, your new best friend.”

“The whole school?!?” Stella screeched, tightening her grip on the broom so much that the wood began to creak, and her knuckles had turned white.

“No, just the Classrooms, the Hallways, the ballroom, the corridors, and the staircases.”

Bloom rolled her eyes at this, “Oh great and here I thought you were going to be completely unreasonable about this.” She said under her breath realizing instantly that she should have been quitter where Griselda fixed her with an icy glare. There weren’t many people that could just look at Bloom and make her shrink back on herself and clearly Griselda was one of these people.

Tecna leaned forward and began to examine the broom, before pulling out her compact computer, “Don’t worry a few calculations, and a quick glance at a manual for these things and I should be able to find the best way to optimize our…” she started but stopped once Griselda closed the computer and took it out of her hands.

“You won’t need a manual or calculations, Miss Tecna.”

“What no manual?!”

Flora elbowed Musa, “Don’t worry Tecna we know what we are doing. Besides the only manual will be needing is manual labor.”

“But if we had a manual, we would be more efficient.” She said sending the other four in a laughing fit.

Clapping her hands together Griselda narrowed her eyes at the girls, “That is enough, leave no paperweight undusted, no baseboard un polished. Tomorrow morning, I will be conducting an inspection of every inch of the school. Now get to work.” She said pointing out the door.

Gathering up the cleaning products Bloom couldn’t help but think to herself that at least this time being forced to clean she wasn’t hung over like last time.

* * *

Once the Winx had left the office they decided on the best course of action to take for cleaning up the entire school. Bloom, Stella, and Musa would start in the classrooms, while Tecna and Flora would start cleaning the lesser used staircases and corridors. Their logic being that because people used them less, they wouldn’t have to worry about someone going through there and messing up all their hard work after they were finished.

Flora was watching Tecna with an amused look on her face as the other fairy stood there trying to figure out what she was supposed to do with the miscellaneous cleaning tools they had before them.

“It's not hard to use these things, if you’d like I would be happy to show you.” Flora smiled at her friend, sincerely hoping that she would let her help.

Tecna picked up the bucket dumping out the contents of it, “Thank you Flora but I think I can figure this out on my own.”

Flora smiled and watched as she examined the bucket for a moment before deciding to at the very least make sure that she knew what it was, “That’s a bucket.”

“A bucket. It’s a rather strange looking thing, but I think I know what it’s for.” She said placing it on her head. The handle she moved down securing it as a chin strap.

Flora quirked her eyebrow at this, doing her best to keep her sweet smile on her face and she spoke trying not to laugh, “That’s one use for it.” Tecna picked up the broom and started to run her hand along the short fine bristles, “And what about the broom?”

“Quite simple, the broom has a long handle so that the user can reach high places.”

“Like those pictures up there?”

“Precisely.” Reaching up she used the broom to dust the picture that was hung at least 6 feet above her head. Flora smiled as the picture that a moment ago had been covered in a thin layer of dust slowly got cleaned off. Unfortunately, Tecna’s ‘dusting’ of the picture got too rigorous and the picture fell off the wall nearly hitting Tecna in the head, “Well it’s a good thing I figured out what the bucket was for.”

“Now can I show you what they are for?”

Tecna sighed, “Sure but I have to say I believe that I had the right idea just not the right execution.”

“You did. Here this is how you use a broom,” she said, showing Tecna how to sweep the floor, “Same idea, different direction.”

Nodding her head, she pointed at the bucket, “And this?”

“Typically, that is used to hold soap and water, but I don’t see the harm in wearing it while we sweep.” Flora said, grabbing the second bucket and placing it onto her own head, “Come on let's hurry up and get this area cleaned.”

* * *

Bloom hated scrubbing the floors, or I guess the bleacher-like seats that filled the main auditorium of the school. Her and Musa had been scrubbing for the past hour all while Stella sat and did her nails. 

While she wasn’t, new, to manual labor as punishments, her dad making her wax both the Impala and his truck after he found out she snuck out of the motel they were staying at, and had gotten drunk at a party was still one of the worse memories for her, the summer Arizona sun had been brutal and the hangover had been intense. While granted that wasn’t the last time, she was punished by being forced to clean something, this was the most tedious and unbearable.

"Stella you know that we agreed that me and Bloom would scrub this if you got the floors." Musa huffed, dropping a mop and some cleaner on her lap.

Stella pushed it off her lap the sound of the wooden pole hitting the ground echoing through the room, "Actually no. You and Bloom agreed that I would do the floors. Besides, I'm Royal! I don’t scrub floors."

"You know you're not the only royal here."

"Musa's right Stella. Besides we got into this mess trying to help you get your ring back. Also, the fact that we probably wouldn't have to scrub floors if you had kept your mouth shut."

"YOU BOTH LAUGHED!"

"Stella that is neither here nor there. If we don't get this all done, we could be suspended, or expelled from Alfea."

Musa pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just do the stupid floor."

"I could get a blister!"

"WEAR GLOVES!" Musa snapped

"With this outfit? That's so Pasay."

Pouring some of the cleaner into a bucket full of water she smiled to herself before saying, "You know that's a good point." Bloom said having come up with an idea.

Stella's "Thank you Bloom." Overlapped with Musa's " You're not seriously going to do her work."

"Don't let her tell you what to do, Bloom. If you wanna do my work for me go right on ahead." she said focusing back on her nails when Bloom threw half the bucket of water onto her.

Stella let out an indignant scratch while Musa doubled over laughing at the shocked look on her friend’s face, “Oh I got some for you too Musa.” She said turning around and throwing the rest of the water onto her.

* * *

Flora and Tecna had finished with their first section of hallways and staircases. “Let's go find the others.” Flora suggested the two of them heading off to find the others. Once they found the classroom that they were in they stopped and stared in shock. Water covered every surface of the room. The smell from the soap they were given was near overwhelming. Stella, Musa, and Bloom were all soaking wet sprawled out in different places in the room.

Stella was draped over the desk that sat in the center, her head dangling over the side. Her blond hair sat in a puddle of soapy water. Musa was draped across one of the bleachers laying on her stomach. Bloom was laying on the stairs that lead up to the desk that Stella was on. She was on her back, her head pointed down the short three step incline.

“What happened here?” Tecna asked, having a hard time believing that they did all this.

“Are you guys ok?” Flora asked, looking at them.

Stella sat up a grin stretching across her face, “Bloom taught us this great sport called water fight, it was a tough battle but I won.”

“No, I won!” Musa proclaimed sitting up.

“Liars, both of you, I won.” Bloom said standing back up.

“Yes, you did win.” a voice called out. The five girls jumped up at the sound of Griselda's voice. “Won more work for yourselves that is.” quickly brushing the suds off themselves they felt panic go through them as Griselda looked around the hall. “I’ve come to inform you that tonight at the Magixs music hall there will be a concert that the whole of Alfea will be attending.”

“Wonderful I love concerts, who is it, Charmed life? Magic Street boys? Wait don’t tell me, is it Jackson and the Wizards.” Stella said getting really excited

“I have no clue who any of those people are, unless it's Elton John, or Queen I genuinely don’t care.” Bloom said picking up one of the scrub brushes.

“Well, it's not like it will matter for you girls anyway because you won’t be going. You haven’t finished your cleaning yet, on top of the fact that you are not allowed to leave the school grounds this weekend. The faculty along with the student body, not counting yourselves, will be leaving at 6pm, and will not be returning until tomorrow morning, once we return, I will be conducting an inspection of your work if it is not satisfactory, you will be punished. Maybe one of your classmates will pick you up a tee shirt." said turning and walking out of the room.

Once Griselda was gone the five turned to look at each other, fear crossing each of their faces. Bloom was the first one to speak up, “Flora you and Tecna can you two start in on some of the classrooms, Stella same for you and Musa, I’ll clean up in here and once I'm done, I'll start on the floors in each of the rooms. Once the school is empty, we can start on the rest of the halls and stairs. Does that sound fair to everyone?” They all nodded in agreement and set off to work.

* * *

Mirta didn't really belong in Cloud Tower. Yes, she was a witch, a fairly skilled and knowledgeable one at that. But her personality didn't really fit. Sure, she dressed the part, and if need be, she could act the part. But in reality, she didn't wanna hurt anyone.

This made her something of an outsider at Cloud Tower, everyone wanting to distance themselves from that weird soft spoken freshmen witch. That was fine with Mirta though she had her roommate and longtime friend Lucy. They had grown up together both vowing that they wouldn’t use their powers to hurt people when they were kids. Things had changed though.

Lucy had gone away the summer before last and had returned a near completely different person. The once kind hearted girl was now trying to live up to every stereotype of witches that there were. While that might be what Lucy wanted Mirta didn’t, she wanted to be good and to help people with her witchcraft, it didn’t matter though Lucy was still her best friend.

Lucy and her had planned to go to the same college for years and they had been so excited when they both found out that they were accepted to Cloud Tower, and even more excited to be roommates. The fact that they could be together at the most prestigious college was the best news they had ever hoped for, the only real complaint Mirta had about the school was the food. Lunch today was a bowl for grey stuff.

Poking half-heartedly at the mush she looked up at the sound of the Trix ranting. Those three were the top of the food chain in Cloud Tower. While they didn’t have the best grades, everyone knew that they were powerful and wicked. Word had gotten around about what they had planned for the back-to-school competition and it was … not great.

“How dare those pixies sneak into our school and steal from us.” Stormy said slamming her fist down onto the table. “And we let them get away. We need to do something about this.”

“Seriously do they know all the trouble that we went through to steal that. Real witches would never let this go unpunished.” Darcy said

“Don’t worry sisters, we will get our revenge. Since the dragon fire isn’t in the ring, I say we find the true source of power and use it to destroy those pesky fairies and the whole of Alfea.”

“Why do we hate the girls of Alfea so much? They can’t be that bad?” Mirta asked. It took her a moment to realize that she had said all this out loud. Standing up and apparently deciding to dig herself a deeper grave she continued, “In fact I think in some way Alfea’s pretty cool.”

Icy threw back her had cackling, “Just who is this stupid freshman talking to me.”

Standing up she did her best to avoid eye contact with her, “All I’m trying to say is …. Maybe we should all just try and get along?”

“Peace and love.” Stormy said cackling to herself, sending the entire school into a fit of laughter.

Mirta crossed her arms over her chest and started to fold in on herself as the tears started to well up in her eyes, as the entire school mocked her.

“Look at me, aren't I so different, I just think that we should all look outside Pandora's box and love each other.” someone said, Mirta thought it might be one of the Trix but she couldn’t tell over the deafening sound of her school ridiculing her.

“Aww, the poor girl looks embarrassed.” Darcy said, smiling to herself. Moving her hand around she caused a small blue glob of blue slime to form, “Lets help her save some face.” with a flick of her wrist she sent the glob flying at Mirta face, causing the young witch to fall over while desperately clawing at the stuff blocking her airways.

Lucy jumped up from the table as the Cafeteria was sent into another round of laughter at Mirta’s struggling. “Stop laughing, it's not funny. She can’t breathe.”

“Stupid freshmen, don’t you know anything that stuff barely lasts a minute.” Darcy said just as it started to dissolve from her face allowing Mirta to sit up and start coughing and greedily sucking in air.

The noisy cafeteria quickly quieted down as Headmistress Griffin walked out in front of the school. Standing before the school she clapped her hands, “That's quite enough young witches. Can’t you think of better ways to amuse yourselves, now finish up and go to your rooms, there will be no entertainment tonight, so I hope that none of you had tickets to the dreadful music concert.” she said turning around and walking away while muttering under her breath, “like anyone would want to go with the entirety of Alfea going that is.”

The Trix quickly left the Cafeteria and started for the library, “Let's go tonight, we can look for the Dragon flame while Alfea is empty, and maybe have some fun trashing the place.” 

* * *

The Winx watched from the windows as everyone at the school all climbed onto the buses to leave for the concert. They had all busted their asses trying to get everything done before the buses left for the concert in the thin hope that they would be permitted to go. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. But they had managed to get all of the classrooms done along with most of the stairs, the towers, and the ballroom. The only thing they really had left was the stairs and halls in the dorm corridors, and the main entrance of the school.

“Welp, they’ve all left.” Bloom muttered to the others as she watched the last of the busses leave the school campus.

"I hate how quiet the school gets when it's empty." Musa said sulking against the window. “That band might be trash but anything is better than spending the night here cleaning.”

“There's a lot of things I'd rather be doing then cleaning. On the bright side with the school empty we don't have to worry about someone tracking dirt and mud over the floors we just cleaned.” Tecna said earring a slight chuckle from the others.

“Hey I got an idea,” Stella said, dropping her mop and pulling out her phone, “Why don’t we call the Boys?”

“Sure,” Flora said rolling her eyes, “Then when we get busted by Griselda will be in even more trouble. Besides, do you really think that when given the choice between a concert and cleaning they would choose cleaning?”

“We could tell them we need some …. Heroics and bravery. Besides, we are so much more fun than a concert.”

“Won’t that be breaking Griselda's rules?” Tecna asked, looking to the others for backup.

Shaking her head, a grin spread across Blooms face, “Nope she said no magic, and no techno gadgets. She never said no flesh and blood.”

“It might not have been explicitly stated, but do you really think that they would come to clean.” Flora said looking at the others like they had lost their minds.

“Oh, come on you know they would never turn down the call of five damsels in distress.”

“You know we aren't really in distress, right?” Musa said, with a smile spreading across her face, “Do you think they really would come?”

Stella quickly pulled out her phone, “Only one way to find out.”

“Hurry before they leave for the show!” they all dropped their cleaning tools and listened in on Stella’s call.

* * *

Sky was a little confused when his phone started ringing with a call from Stella, and he only became more confused when she invited him and the other specialist in his squadron to come to Alfea because her roommates and her were having a party, and claimed that only some of Red Fountain's finest squadron of specialist could bring the kind of heroics and bravery that it needed. Whatever that meant? He hadn’t been kidding when about 2 weeks ago he said he would love to ask her out and this seemed like the perfect chance to spend some more time with her and get to know her better.

Brandon and Timmy had been pretty easy sells on the whole party idea. Riven on the other hand didn’t seem to have any real interest in going. It wasn’t until Sky reminded him that he always complained he was bored while hanging around the dorms and the only other option for something to do that night was go see a band that Riven made ABSOLUTELY CLEAR he hated. Last year Timmy had gotten one of the bands CD’S and the first time Riven heard it, he proceeded to take the disk, break it into multiple pieces before throwing it in the trash and setting the whole thing on fire. 

Stella had told him that they didn’t need to dress up, so he went with a dark green sweater and a pair of old jeans that had worn thin around the knees over the years. He was really hoping that his dressed up dressed down look would make her smile. Everyone else just opted to go with what they had already been wearing for the day, Timmy in his long sleeves and khaki slacks. Brandon with a grey shirt and dark blue jeans, and Riven with his white muscles’ shirt and red pants that Sky was almost positive he had worn to the gym that morning.

As they pulled up to the school Stella and the others were all waiting in the quad for them.

They all went through the normal pleasantries, asking how they were doing. When Riven, who had been pointedly ignoring everyone’s attempts to talk to him, asked, “So what kind of Party needs heroics and bravery.”

This seemed to stop the girls in their tracks. They each started to give each other a side eye before Bloom spoke up, “Well why don't you guys follow us into the school and we can show you.” she said motioning for them to follow.

* * *

When they all walked into the school Musa ran over and turned on the music, while Bloom walked over and picked up some mops turning around, she faced them before grinning, “Ok here are your weapons guys.” tossing then each one by one at the guys. Brandon caught it easily with one hand, while Sky almost dropped it. Timmy tried to catch it but kept losing his grip. Once he managed to get a hold of it, he started to laugh to himself, while Riven rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Bloom tossed Riven his but as it was heading towards him, he took a step back and watched as it hit the floor.

There might have been a small part of Bloom that wanted to take a photo of the shocked look on the Boys faces when they handed them each a mop and turned-on music.

Musa was showing them the steps, but Bloom wasn’t paying attention to that, she was more focused on the look on Brandon's face as he stared at the mop in his hand like he wasn’t entirely convinced that it wasn’t going to attack him.

“I thought that this was supposed to be a party.” said Riven looking at all of them with utter indifference.

“We will.” Bloom said, starting to mop along with everyone else before stopping and looking at Riven, “Well after we finish cleaning.”

With the extra sets of hands, they worked quickly finishing up what was left of the Castle inn just under an hour, and with only a little bit of a water fight.

Once they were done Stella told the boys to go raid the kitchen for some snacks while the rest of them did an outfit change. While typically Bloom would not change her clothes to impress a boy, she would admit to changing her clothes that were damp and smelled of chemical cleaner and sweat. Stella at some point had gone through everyone's wardrobes and had set out a change of clothes, including Bloom. Looking at the clothes she wasn't too sure about what Stella put out. It was a pair of jeans that while they did belong to her, she typically didn’t wear unless she was heading to a bar to hustle pool, they were rather snug and pushed that line of skin tight. The top was one that did not belong to Bloom, and if she had to guess was something that came from Stella’s closet. It was a royal blue thing, and once it was on Bloom had to admit that it did look good on her. It didn’t have any real straps, just something that tied around the back of her neck, it was fitted across her chest and was a loose and flowy fabric that went down and stopped before the top of her jeans, leaving about a half inch of skin on her midriff exposed. She wasn’t ashamed of her body but the top showed some claw marks that she had on her back from a less than great run in with a werewolf a few years back. Stella hadn’t set out a pair of shoes so Bloom just stuck her black boots back on, that she mainly wears.

Turning around she got a look at what Flora was wearing, she had a smile. Flora had on a long sleeve green crop top with roses decorating up the sleeves. Her pants were the same shade of green in a bit of a bell bottom style, her shoes were, a braided looking heeled sandal. Bloom had to admit it was a good look on her.

“You look great Flora.” she said looking at her roommate.

“You too Bloom. Stella has pretty good taste.”

“She does, but don’t tell her I said that.” she said, shooting her a serious look.

“Don’t worry I won’t.” she said before stopping and looking at Bloom thoughtfully with her hand on her chin, before stepping closer, “Come here I have an idea.” stepping closer she moved so that she was messing with Blooms hair. After a few minutes Flora stepped back and said she was done. Taking a few steps over to the tall mirror they had in their room Bloom saw that Flora had pulled her hair back into a French braid.

“Thank you, Flora, it looks great.” she said just as Stella burst into their room and grabbed them both and started to drag them out of the room.

“Oh my god what is taking you so long we need to all be out here before the boys get back.”

Bloom and Flora looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Stella had said that as they headed into their dorm but it hadn’t been more than 5 minutes since then. Stella was wearing a pair of grey leggings with a cold shoulder white peasant top. Her shoes were a sparkly pair of heels that were so high it made Blooms feet hurt just looking at them.

Musa was wearing a pair of Black skinny jeans with chunky combat boots and a red top that didn’t have any straps and was essentially a band across her chest and went down towards her stomach. Her shoes looked like a pair of sneakers but with a heel, and if Bloom was being honest, she wanted a pair.

Tecna was wearing a rich dark purple romper, with green detailing. It had long loose-fitting sleeves with a deep ‘V’ in the back. She was wearing the same purple and green lace up heels that she wore just about every day.

Once they were all dressed Musa went about making sure that they would have music while Tecna and Flora moved the furniture in the lounge against the walls, while Stella set up a table for the snacks the guys were supposed to be grabbing from the kitchen.

“I’m gonna go find the guys and make sure that they don’t get lost.” Bloom said, hurrying out of the room. While they had given them directions to the dorm, she figured that helping them find the way to a place they hadn’t been before in the school couldn’t be the worst plan ever. One of the big rules in the school handbook was that persons of the opposite sex where not allowed inside of the student’s bed chambers.

This had been something that they did talk about while they had been waiting for the guys to get there earlier that night with Stella pointing out that, “If we have the party in the lounge part of our dorms, we won’t be breaking any rules and we won’t have to worry so much about cleaning up after they leave.”

While she had made a good point it also meant that they were going to be letting them into one of the more private spaces for them. All these thoughts kept going through Bloom's head as she walked into the kitchen and saw the guys trying to sneak through the darken kitchen. Flipping on the light Bloom smiled at them, “You know that there is no one left in the school, there's no need to sneak around right.”

All the guys seemingly straightened up at once, and all looking a bit embarrassed. Well, all except Riven who just scoffed and looked at Timmy, “I told you there was no need to be sneaking around in here.”

As Timmy and Riven started bickering Bloom just rolled her eyes. Clapping her hands together after a moment seemed to get Riven and Timmy’s attention, “Come on guys. What kind of snacks did you find?”

Turns out that party snacks on Magix’s aren't all that different from party snacks on earth. The guys had grabbed several different kinds of chips, and cheese puffs. They had also grabbed a couple different sodas. And Riven had apparently found a bottle of what Bloom was positive was alcohol.

Shrugging it off a bit, she didn’t say anything. While yes on earth she knew that she was too young to drink, at least in the country that she had lived in all her life, she didn't know about Magixs. Deciding not to get into a fight she decided to keep an eye on how much the guys drank and not let them drive back to Red Fountain if they were drunk.

Once back to the room they put everything out on the table while Musa cranked up the music. Riven went right back to what he had been doing the entire time while the rest of them had been cleaning, leaning against a wall sulking. Timmy and Tecna had taken a spot on the couch and started talking, while Stella, Flora, Musa, Sky and Brandon all went out onto the makeshift dance floor and started dancing.

Bloom could dance, kind of. One of the stupid high schools she had attended over the years had ball room dancing as part of the gym class, cause that’s just what every teen needs to know. The thing is Bloom isn’t sure how to do the popular kind of dancing, with the bopping and the grinding. Never really having the chance to go out and do that socially. There had been a hunt or two where she had gone to a party but she had always been too busy working a case to bother dancing.

Walking over to where the drinks were, she threw a splash of booze into one of the cups before filling it up the rest of the way with soda. One sip confirmed Blooms believe that Riven had found booze. Coughing as the burn of the alcohol went down her throat. ‘God that is disgusting why do Sam and Dean drink this shit all the time?’ she thought to herself and Stella came up and grabbed her arm.

“Bloom what are you doing over here. There’s a cute guy that I’m sure would love to dance with you.” she said gesturing over to where Brandon was dancing with Sky. “Why don’t you head over there, and ask him to dance?”

“Stella I can’t ask him to dance.” she said, pulling her further away from the others.

“What are you talking about? You and Brandon dance a bunch at the back-to-school dance.”

“That was ballroom dancing. One of the high schools I went to made me learn. But I never learned to dance like they are.” she said pointing over to the others dancing.

Stella grinned at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the dance floor. “Well, I guess that just means that I need to teach you to dance.”

* * *

The Trix waited until lights out to transport to the courtyard of the Alfea campus. While Alfea was supposed to be empty they wanted to ensure that no one would ever know that it was them who messed with the Alfea grounds.

Standing in the courtyard they were shocked by the sound of music coming from a few opened windows on the second floor.

“I thought this place was supposed to be empty.” Darcy muttered through clenched teeth.

“It was. I guess some pixies decided to stick around.” Icy said thoughtfully.

“Who cares, let's go kick their ass.” Stormy said, starting to lift off the ground but was stopped by Icy grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her down so she landed on her butt on the hard ground. Rubbing her backside where she had hit the ground, turning to look at Icy snapped, “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“Stormy the entire point of us coming here while the school was empty was so that we wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention.”

“She's right.” Darcy said watching as Stormy stood up glaring at the two, “But we should get a closer look Icy, find out just how many are hanging around campus.”

“Fair point, let’s go get a closer look.”

Heading up they looked through the open windows and saw that it was those Winx Club girls, along with a group of four Red Fountain boys. They stayed there and watched as those pixies danced and had a party, listening to what was being said.

“Bloom just go over and dance with Brandon.” Princess Stella said pushing that annoying Earth girl Bloom over a blond guy.

Flora walked over to one of the guys. He had a scowl on his face and was leaning against the wall, away from the rest of the party, “Hey Riven you wanna dance with me and Musa?” she asked as Musa danced and tried to motion him to come over and join her.

He just glared at the two of them before turning and heading towards the window where the Trix were watching them.

Transporting away as quickly as possible they stood on the front steps of the school, out of sight from the party that was going on and started to contemplate what they were going to do about this.

“That was close.” Icy said glaring up at where the party was going on.

“Should we leave?” Darcy asked leaning up against one of the columns looking bored.

Storming over to where Darcy was standing Icy said low and sinister, “It will be a cold day in the depth of the under realm before I'll let a group of pixies hinder my plans to take over the Magical Dimension.”

“I agree.” Stormy said, “Then what should we do?”

“I have an idea; we should summon the Wisteria Crystals.”

“Why would we do a thing like that, those are designed to find, and hold the most powerful magics in all the realms.”

“Yeah, and they take a butt load of dark magic to conjure.”

“You say that like we have a problem with that, the thing is I have a theory. I think that the power we are searching for is somewhere here in the school.”

“I guess? After all it wasn’t in the ring.”

“I mean the keepers were allied with the order of Fairies. So, it might have been placed into an artifact and brought here. Several objects were brought to Alfea after the collapse.” Darcy said thinking over what was being suggested, “But don’t you think they would have been smart enough to lock it away somewhere where it would never be found?”

“Only one way to find out, let's summon the Crystals. They will lead us right to it.”

“What about the fairies? Are we just going to let them party like they’re all that?”

Darcy smiled to herself, “I say we summon a creation monitor from limbo and have him smash up their party.”

“Excellent idea Darcy. But first the Wisteria Crystals.”

Taking a step back the three of them stood still allowing all their dark powers to floor forth conjuring the crystals. The Crystals looked more like fancy glass vials and as they appeared the rose up into the air forming a dark triangle. “Energies of chaos unit. And form the Wisterian triangle let the three ceases to be and bare one power unto me.”

They crystals moved fast heading inside the school threw one of the walls that lead into the grand hallway of the school. Opening up a portal the Trix followed the crystals threw the wall before stopping and taking a look at their surroundings.

“Let’s go ahead and summon the monitor.” Icy said before reaching out and joining hands with the others. “Venit ergo in viribus a tenebris. Comminuet hostibus meis et tenebrae in potentia, infandum adducere” Icy chanted as a dark void opened up allowing a large creature to enter their world. Standing back in awe they observed the thing, it stood close to ten feet tall, had four strong arms with hands clenched into fists the size of their heads. On top of his head were two large, sharp horns. His eyes glowed a sickly yellow, with red hair covering his dirty blue skin.

Watching as the creature roared into the night, they grinned to themselves before throwing their heads back and letting out a cackling laugh.

* * *

Bloom was sitting on the arm of the couch transfixed as the guys told them about a mission they had gone on last week. They spoke about this group of creatures called frost giants that had been attacking a couple of villages. Brandon sat next to her as Sky and Timmy told most of the story with Riven entering in his color commentary.

After a few minutes of that Sky stopped and seemingly realized something, “Hey wait a minute Bloom you probably have no clue what frost giants even are.”

“I mean kind of. There are legends about a race of creatures on earth called frost giants. They come from the Norse pagan myths. They were said to come from a realm of cold and darkness. If legends are to be believed they once came to earth seeking to plunged it into a new ice age, when the All-Father Odin came with his army from Asgard and fought them back, taking the source of their powers so could no longer harm the other nine realms, in Yggdrasil, the tree of the worlds.” she said looking down at her drink.

When she looked up everyone was looking at her, even Riven, “Like I said if you believe the legends.”

Sky shrugged to himself, “I never thought about Earth that much. I guess it would make sense that you would have your own sets of myths and legends.” he said just as the whole building started shaking while the thundering sound of something roaring from inside the school.

“Um. what was that?” Bloom asked looking around the room at the others

“I don't know but I think it came from inside the school.” Flora said looking around the room at the others.

“Are you sure.” Stella said walking out onto the balcony, “Maybe one of our classmates just left the T.V. on too loud of something.” she joked just as a piece of furniture was launched out of a window, “Or maybe not.”

Flora grabbed onto Bloom’s arm as she shook in terror, “What do think that was.”

“Nothing good.” Bloom muttered as Riven called for the guys levy-bikes. The bike raised themselves up so they were near the balcony for the guys to hop on.

“You girls stay here; we'll check this out.” Sky called over his shoulder as they headed to the front entrance of the school.

Rolling her eyes Bloom turned around and pulled a bag out from under her bed, while she didn’t bring much in ways of weapons to Alfea she had enough, strapping a machete to her waist and a couple of flash bangs she had gotten her hands on a few years ago when she was arrested. She also pulled out some throwing knives and put them on her person. Turning around the five of them took off down the front of the school. Running up to the guys they noticed that both Riven and Sky had weapons drawn and where positioned for a fight.

“See anything.” Musa called as they came to a stop.

“This damage was caused by some kind of creature.” Timmy said examining marks on the ground.

Looking around Brandon chimed in, “Whatever it was it took out half the wall.”

Tecna hummed to herself, “A rather large hairy creature.”

Scoffing at her Riven looked at her, “Well gosh, why don’t you tell us something we don’t know.”

Glaring over at him Tecna continued, “Its 2.5 meters tall, weight is close to a ton, its fur is briskly not soft, it walks upright, it has horns as well as multiple clawed limbs, and gives off a foul musty odor. Is that better?”

Riven returned her glare while Stella started laughing. “I guess she showed you.” she said as the building started shaking again.

“I think that's our creature.” Brandon said looking in the direction the sound was coming from.

“Well, what are we waiting for let’s go already.” Riven said starting in that direction.

“We are coming with you.” Bloom said, pulling out her machete. The leather on the grip still felt great in her hands. This had been a gift from Dean on her 18th birthday. He claimed that every hunter needed a good one.

“No way. You little fairies go find somewhere to hide.”

Once they were out of earshot Musa turned to the others, “Whatever. Did he really think that was going to work this time when it didn’t in the swamp.” pointing in a different direction, “The vibrations of his roar were coming from this direction.” she claimed pointing in a way that was different from the guys.

* * *

The Trix followed the Crystals as it kept changing directions seeming to not know where it was heading. They had been following it since they had summoned the creature, with seemingly no destination in mind.

The Crystals stopped at a seemingly random point in an unassuming hall. “What's going on?” Darcy asked, poking the things, “Why did they stop again?” she said just as a loud ‘Quack’ echoed through the empty hall.

“What was that?” Stormy asked, jumping as she looked around and saw the little duck the Winx had cursed them with, ran up and grabbed a hold of Icy’s leg.

“It's that damn duck again.” Darcy groaned.

“I HATE DUCKS!!!” Icy screamed before kicking the duck away and sending a blast of ice at it, “Ice coffin.”

“Let's get out of here before the duck finds us again.” Stormy said as the Crystals started to move again.

* * *

The guys followed a path of destruction through the halls of the school, as quickly and as silently as possible hoping that they could capture the creature before it would be alerted to their presence.

As they moved through the hall Timmy noticed a door that had been broken down off the hinges. Motioning for the other to follow Timmy lead the way into the dark room.

“Why don’t you give us some light Timmy.” Brandon said.

Adjusting his blaster for a moment, Timmy pointed it up towards the ceiling and fired, “Sure thing.”

As bright light illuminated the room, they stood there in shock at the destruction this thing had left in its wake. Every piece of furniture in the room had been smashed to pieces to the point that they couldn’t even tell what this room was for.

“Well, this thing seems a little destructive.” Riven laughed.

“A little? Dude this thing is a wrecking machine.” Sky said looking at Riven like he had lost his mind.

Brandon looked around the room and gasped at the ceiling. It had to be at least 25 to 30 feet in the air and there was a giant hole in it. “Uh. guys look.” he said pointing up.

Gasping at the sight Timmy took off his glasses and cleaned them while speaking, “Given the direction the door was knocked in and the condition of the rest of the room I would assume that is where it went.”

“Well, we’re wasting time, let's follow him.” Brandon said leading the way out of the room.

* * *

Sneaking through the halls the girls searched for the party crasher. Musa led the way with her hearing being more in tune with the frequencies in the air then the others.

“It sure has gotten quiet.” Flora said, holding onto one of Bloom's arms. The other one was occupied gripping the handle of her machete. As she kept herself tense and ready for a fight.

“Maybe it went away.” Bloom said hopefully but doubting it.

“Maybe it was just a wild animal.” Stella suggested holding onto Flora.

“Maybe it was one of Wizgiz’s experiments.” Tecna pointed out, “He does have some odd ones.”

Musa stopped at the intersection of the hall and stood still for a moment before pointing down a section that was pitch black, “Let’s go this way. I hear something.”

“I don’t hear a thing.” Stella whispered the fear clear in her voice.

“If you had ears like Musa you would.” Tecna whispered, moving closer to grab ahold of Stella.

At that moment they heard a thud up ahead as Musa back closer to the other. Shaking off, Flora Bloom readied herself for a fight when Musa spoke, “I think I bumped the butt of our party crasher.”

The thing turned to face them standing up to its full height and it let out a thundering roar. The thing covered Stella who was now the closest in snot and spit, enraging the girl.

“Eww. Do you know how hard it is to get bull snot out of clothes!” she said preparing to square up with this thing. “You are so going to get it.” she said getting right up in its face.

“Stella, we don’t have any powers.” Bloom called out, as she herself continued to move back. This thing was giant and Bloom wasn’t sure of what she could do to take care of it. While she had dealt with Knut and more than a few other nasty things, this time she was a little more hesitant.

Stella took a few steps back before they all turned and ran in the opposite direction. Bloom stayed in the back of the pack even though she was the fastest, she was also the one best prepared to fight this thing if need be.

As they continued to run as fast as possible making sharp turns and closing doors and blocking them in the hopes that it would stop the creatures attack Flora stumbled to the ground. Bending down to help her Bloom saw that one of the heels had broken on her. Pulling out her knife she cut the straps and helped Flora up as she ran barefoot through the halls.

They ran until the thing started to catch up with them, stomping his feet, and causing the floors to start shaking, knocking most of them off balance. Covering their heads as chunks of the ceiling started to fall down on them.

The creature jumped up into the air going to land on Bloom when Musa called out, “Watch out!”

Jumping out of the way just in time Bloom sent a firm kick right to the monster's nose, before gripping her machete and going to bring it down on the things face. Just as it was about to make contact the thing grabbed the blade with its bare hands and ripped it out of Blooms grasp before throwing it back over its head where it embedded itself in the wall just over Tecna’s head, causing her to let out a high pitch scream.

Tecna’s scream brought the monster's attention to her as it went to impale her on its sharp horns. Tecna managed to jump up and propel herself up on top of the creature's head. Before hopping down and landing next to her friends. “Well, that was terrifying.”

The thing struggled for a moment before Flora realized what was going on, “I think it's stuck.”

Stella walked up closer to the thing laughing at its struggles, “Not so tough now hu.” she said, earning herself a growl form the thing, “Man he really stinks,” pulling out a small bottle from her pocket she held it up to the creature, “This should help. One, two.” she said spraying it with perfume. 

This sent the creature's struggles into overdrive and it prided itself from the wall, “Great job Stella, make him angry.” Musa said as she grabbed the Blond and started pulling her away as they all started running again.

“I have an idea you four go one way and I'll get him to follow me another way.” Bloom said as they continued to run.

“What good will that do?” Tecna asked looking over at her.

“I can distract him while you go and find the guys.”

“But what about you?” Musa asked as they ran around a corner.

“I have years more monster fighting experience than all of you combined, I can take care of myself long enough for you to get back up.”

“But you lost your weapon.” Flora said the fear was written all over her face.

“I have more. I’ll be fine.” she said, not fully believing the words coming out of her mouth.

As they approached an intersection of another hall, Bloom told them to take it while she would keep running straight and hope that the thing wouldn’t see them make the turn. Luck was not on their side cause the thing followed the rest of them causing Bloom to start cussing up a storm as she turned around and started back at the thing, pulling out one of the flash bangs she had grabbed Bloom prepared to use it when she saw the monster take a direct charge at Musa.

Musa saw this too and parkoured her way up the wall using some of the architectural designs, before backflipping and landing on the creature’s head before spring broadening herself towards the ground. Before she could land the thing turned around and punched her in the chest knocking her back into a shadowed part of the hall.

Bloom grabbed one of the flashbangs and one of her throwing knives preparing to take the thing out when Riven emerged from the shadows holding Musa in his arms, “That's it you beast, you asked for it.” he said, placing Musa down on the ground near Stella who pulled her into a hug. Riven walked forwards followed by the others each brandishing their weapons of choice. “Ok girls you can go now, this party is finally getting fun and I don't want you to ruin it. Now you with the ponytail, if you want a fight come over here.” He called out running full force at the thing swinging his sword.

The creature dodged two swings of the sword before trying to punch Riven in the top of his head, which he just barely avoided.

“Come on Riven let’s take this thing on together.” Brandon said moving to flank the thing.

Laughing Riven looked over at him, “Why don’t you just focus on protecting your Prince squire boy.” he said before charging the thing again.

The rest of the guys ignored him, charging the thing from different angles in the hopes of catching him off guard. “Don’t think you’re getting all the fun Riven.” Sky said as he went to take out the thing’s legs. The thing jumped up dodging the attack before landing in front of Riven and punching him in the face sending him flying through a window.

“Well fuck.” Bloom said, pulling the pin, “You guys might wanna close your eyes.”

* * *

The Trix continued to follow the Crystals throughout the school. they would stop and start heading in the opposite direction. Going down through the floor, before turning around and going back up.

“I swear it’s almost like the power is moving through the school.” Darcy said as it stopped and changed directions for the umpteenth time that night.

“How is that even possible?” Stormy asked, looking at Darcy like she had lost her mind.

“Could be locked in a room that continues to change its positioning in the school?”

“Or maybe it’s not in here at all.”

“Do you think that the power might just flow through the walls of this lame school.”

Darcy and Stormy said, throwing out random suggestions on why they hadn’t found what they were looking for.

“Or maybe the power is avoiding us because you two won’t shut up.” Icy snapped at them before continuing on her way.

As they moved, they came upon a long hall lined with large windows on both sides with a guy lying unconscious on the ground.

“Well, hello there.” Darcy said looking down at the young man. He had spiky red hair and even though he was out his face was still set in a scowl. “Interesting. He isn’t the source of the Dragon Fire, but there is such a dark energy around him, he’s almost on level with us. Can we take him home Icy?”

“I think he is wasting our time.” Stormy said, poking him with her shoe, “Besides must you fall for every guy with a scowl on his face.”

Looking down at him she grinned, “We’ll have to see. He might be of some use to us, but not tonight. Let's continue our search.”

* * *

Everyone covered their eyes as the thing went off sending out bright light that caused the thing to roar out in pain. Once the light subsided Bloom opened her eyes and threw her knife embedding it in the creature's shoulder. It roared out again before pulling from his arm and swiping blindly at the air around him as the specialist tried once again to attack with no success.

The guys tried in vain to subdue the thing but the longer it took the more the thing could see and the harder it was fighting back.

“We have to do something to help them.” Flora said, grabbing Bloom.

“Don’t look at me, I'm out of ideas here.” she said shrugging at her friend, “The flash bang was the last plan I had, I don’t have any of my usual weapons here.”

“Oh you-hoo. Look what I found.” Stella said walking up to them, her arms full of cleaning supplies.

“This is great Stella; I think I know what you’re thinking.” Bloom said, grabbing some of the supplies from her.

Quickly setting up their plan as the thing batted the guys around like they were nothing but insects. Stella and Musa sat on the ground and started banging on the buckets attracting the attention of the thing away from the guys and over to them.

“Hey tall, dark and smelly.” Bloom called out.

“We’re over here.” Stella sang out.

“Wanna dance.” Musa said just as the creature roared in their direction and started for them.

Throwing the buckets at its head they took off running down the hall as he chased them. Slowing down right before they got to the windows that overlooked the grand entrance to the school, they each pulled out bottles of soap pouring it all over the ground.

As the creature ran as full speed towards them, he lost his traction on the soap slicked ground. He slid fast moving past them before busting through the wall and falling down 4 stories to the ground. Looking over the edge Bloom sighed in relief before turning to the others, “He's not moving.”

Helping the guys up they headed down to the creature with Bloom stopping long enough to grab her weapons that had been used throughout the fight.

The guys secured him, with the same kind of cuffs that they had for the troll in the swamp a few weeks prior. Once they were sure that he wasn’t going to be getting free any time soon they all stood back and looked at him.

“So where do you think it came from?” Stella asked.

“Maybe the Creature Preserve?” Riven said, “but does it matter.”

“Yeah, it does. Besides the creature preserve doesn't have a monitor. Or anything like this.” Bloom pointed out, before bending down to get a closer look at it. “Also, they mark the ones that they have.” she said standing up.

At that moment they all heard a small quack and watched as a small duckling pulled its way out from underneath the things torso.

“We all know whose duck this is. It must mean that the Trix are here.”

“Yeah, he couldn’t possibly have made it here by himself.” Tecna pointed out.

“Nor would he want to.” Flora said bending down and picking up the duck, as it cried out.

“Do you think they came back for the ring?” Musa asked looking down at the thing.

“What else would they be here for.” Bloom said, “But I have an idea, lets trap them.”

“What’s the plan Bloom.” Brandon asked looking at her.

“Well first we need to go to Mrs. Faragonda’s office. And use her crystal ball.”

“We can’t go into her office if she isn’t there. It is against the rules. We are already in enough trouble as it is.” Flora said

“You're right but they are in the school sending monsters to attack us, we can’t leave the grounds to get help, and have no way to get in touch with her. I think this is just one of those times where it's better to ask forgiveness than for permission.”

Everyone pondered it for a moment before nodding their heads and following Bloom as she led them up to Faragonda’s office. The door was locked when she reached out a hand to open it.

“Here step aside and let me take care of it.” Riven said reaching into his pocket to pull out something to pick the lock with.

Turning to face her he looked in shock as the door was open and the others walked in, “Thanks for the offer, but this is far from the first lock I’ve picked.”

They all walked in and took a moment to look around before Riven motioned for everyone to stop. Listening Bloom heard it too. “Someone’s coming.”

“Quick hide.” Bloom whispered as they all moved to hide in different spots around the room.

They all stayed still as they watched a bright light come into the room followed by the three witches. “That's odd the Crystals clearly indicate that the power is in this room but I don’t see anything. I guess we’ll just have to trash the place and search every little nook and cranny of this room until we find what we want.'' Icy said just as Riven closed and locked the door, drawing the Trix’s attention towards him. Sky flipped on the lights as everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and surrounded them.

“You aren't trashing anything.” Bloom said from her position on top of the desk.

“What are you doing here.”

“More like what are you doing here.”

“What are all of you doing here.” a new voice called out as the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Faragonda. “Up until a moment ago I thought this was my office.” she said as Bloom hopped down from her perch on the desk.

“Umm, you might not believe us but we can explain.”

Mrs. Faragonda hummed before snapping her fingers causing the Trix to fall to the ground and the light that they followed into the office to disappear, “Don’t bother young witches I’ve blocked your powers, Now Bloom I can’t wait to hear what happened here tonight.”

* * *

Bloom knew she was blushing as she said goodbye to Brandon, “Well thank you for everything tonight. I actually had a lot of fun.”

“You had fun fighting a monitor?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Believe it or not it actually reminded me of home.”

His already large smile got even bigger, “Well I’d love to hear stories about it some time, but me personally this was a night I won’t soon forget. But I did have a great time tonight too.”

Brandon moved closer to Stella grabbing her hand and pulling her closer so he could give her a peck on the cheek, “Have a goodnight Princess.”

Stella placed a hand on her cheek smiling back at him before kissing him back, “Goodnight Sky.”

Timmy smiled at Tecna as he tried to find something to say to her, “Well that was some party, call me if you wanna talk about computers or something.” he stuttered out earning a confused and annoyed look from Tecna.

Riven Turned to look over at Musa and Flora, “Hey next time you girls decided to have a party don’t invite me if there isn’t some fun involved.” He said as he pulled down his helmet and the guys headed back to Red Fountain with the monitor dragging along in a bubble behind them.

“That guy is so rude.” Flora said before she and Musa headed over to join the others near Faragonda where the Trix was standing.

“Griselda, Tomorrow morning please remind me to send a letter of thanks to Director Saladin for the help his students gave us tonight. It was so kind of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast on the loose.”

“Yes ma'am.” she said, making a note.

“Now as for you three young witches in training what you did tonight was completely out of line. I don’t know what is going on with you and my girls but I've had quite enough of it. This ends tonight. I will be sending a letter of complaint to Headmistress Griffin, about this outrageous behavior you three presented tonight. I have never seen such a total lack of respect, and I trust that you three shale be disciplined accordingly. I will send you directly to her office, once there I will send you your powers back.” she said, snapping her fingers sending them off.

With the Trix gone Griselda turned to the Winx and stared them down, “As for you five, you will all report to Mrs. Faragonda’s office first thing in the morning.”

“Yes Ma’am.” they all said before running up to their rooms.

* * *

Office hours for Faragonda started at 8 am on Sundays, so they made a point of getting up and heading to her office so they would be there before that time. As they walked the halls they noticed that areas that had been damaged the night before were once again back to their former glory.

At 8 on the dot Bloom knocked on the door and was told to come in. Walking into the room felt to Bloom like she was walking to the gallows. The fear and anxiety in her gut kept rolling making her feel like she was about to throw up. The others didn’t look much better off and as they stood at attention in a line in front of Faragonda and Griselda Bloom was sure that they were all thinking the worst.

“So, I watched the events of last night unfold and have considered the situation as a whole and have decided not to reprimand you. You girls were quite brave and resourceful, during the ordeal and I must commend you for that. Last night's events have shown that you five can handle difficult and overwhelming situations creatively and with ingenuity without the use of your powers. So, I have decided to give you back your powers, I would say your punishment has lasted long enough.” She said smiling at them and snapping her fingers allowing the girls powers to flow back into them.

“Thank you so much.” they all said as they started to move out of her office.

“One moment girls. In the future you might want to party before you finish cleaning. At least that's how we did it back in my day and I don’t think things have changed that much.”

Smiling at her, Bloom nodded her head, “We’ll remember that for next time.” said said as they headed out of the room shutting the door behind them.

Once they were out of the room Faragonda got up and locked the door behind them, “The Dragons fire. The witches said it was in this room.”

“But the Dragon fire is just a myth.” Griselda said looking at Faragonda.

“It's not a myth, Griselda. It’s real. So, if it was in this room that begs the question where did it come from and who brought it here.” she said standing up and walking over to look out the window at the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, chapter 7. tbh not gonna lie this took so long for me to write for many reasons, one being i've spent WAY too much time binge watching stuff on Netflix. that live action Winx show was something else. not gonna lie there is a part of me that has been worrying that I've just been making a pointless edgy reboot like they did.
> 
> also i haven't been able to focus on the main story just pieces that i wanted in include later on so that's going to be a thing.
> 
> I'm currently about half way through chapter 8 so we will see when i finish that and get it posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. i dont have a Beta so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
